Room 6C & Room 6D
by goldenlanterns
Summary: College, mortal Percabeth AU in which, Percy, the music student, and Annabeth, the engineering major, are apartment-next-door-neighbors. Their interaction is friendly enough until Percy starts blasting some god-forsaken Led Zeppelin and she tells him to shut up, because Jesus, how can anyone get anything done? But as it turns out, they have more in common than they realized(HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys! This is only the first chapter of a multi-chapter college mortal AU on Percabeth (Yeah, I know, real original right? Hopefully, this will be different, or enjoyable at least)_**

 ** _Percy is a music student with a big love for seventies rock and dumb old TV, but after Sally and Paul move away (details later) and Grover gets a job and has to move also, Percy starts to get bored and lonely._**

 ** _Annabeth is a engineering major with a classical training in piano from her father- who lives in Californa-but when her new neighbor starts making an unacceptable amount of noise, things are about to get weird._**

 ** _(Other PJO/HoO characters will be included throughout. If anyone has any ideas they want to be included also, I'm totally open to suggestions! I'm super bad about large writing pieces since I tend torwards short and sweet but I'm going to try my best to stay with this. Long Author's note, wow, I don't shut up, do I?)_**

 ** _OOO_**

Percy Jackson woke up on his own. No alarm, no mother shaking him, not even the smell of crisp bacon and pancakes, ready for him to stuff down the hatch. Just a cold, empty bed and the knowledge that his mother was gone.

The boy--no, young man, he was nineteen now--rolled out of bed, his bear feet padding softly to the small kitchen.

Percy opened the fridge first, taking out a jug of Sunny D, then when he found nothing he specifically wanted for breakfast, opened the freezer too.

Jesus Christ, was it always so cold in this apartment? Percy shivered lightly and scrunched up his toes on the cream colored tile floor. He momentarily wondered if he had jacked up the heating again or if this was the normal temperature of the building.

Then he decided, of course it was cold. His mom's soul wasn't there to warm the place.

 _Don't be so dramatic,_ Percy chided himself, _You're acting like she's dead_.

And yeah, the situation could have been worse, but seriously? She was so far away now . . .

Six-hundred-and-thirty-eight miles from New York City to Charlotte, North Carolina according to Google Maps. Yeah? So? Sue him, he looked it up, alright? He missed her. And Paul.

Percy took the frozen cinnamon waffles out of the freezer and quickly shut the door, setting the box on the counter and then popping two into the toaster.

Percy held his hands out as if the toaster was a fire, wishing it to warm his cold fingers and more importantly, cold heart.

That's right, Percy was dead inside without his mother and step dad, which he probably should have been the slightest bit embarrassed about but he wasn't, not at all.

Yeah, yeah, Percy, you need to get out more, Percy you need to enjoy life, Percy you need a girlfriend. Blah, blah, blah. Those lines didn't do jack on him anymore, his mom had worn them out over the past three or four years.

Of course _she_ would want him enjoying his young adult life, his mother had been alive during the greatest decade in history, the seventies. So forgive Percy if he couldn't really enjoy his generation of Starbucks and tumblr shitposting, not that it was bad in the present, he just . . . He wondered what it was like when popular music was poetic and not about grinding girls-and-or-boys or tormented love.

Most of the time, Percy gave up with trying to find new, quality music and just reverted himself back to his childhood buddies like Pink Floyd or The Eagles.

The two waffles popped out of the toaster and Percy jumped back slightly, coming out of his train of thought.

The dark haired boy took a bite of one and then took his juice and plate to plop down on the plaid couch and cut on the TV.

There was more crap about Donald Trump on the morning news and Percy instantly changed channels. He didn't know all that much about politics, he knew his mom was a libertarian which was rare or something, but he mostly judged all politicians on his perception of character. Based on that and that alone, Percy didn't like "The Donald" all that much but as long as America didn't burn into a fiery hell, it could be worse he guessed.

Percy immediately stop flipping channels as he found _Three's Company,_ which was high on the list of his favorite old shows.

 _God, you need friends._ He told himself in, his fellow music student, Piper's voice. She was a college freshman too, a singer, and she was kind of his friend, maybe, he didn't know if her constantly teasing him counted as friendship. But she was cool and he was comfortable talking to her so he guessed it did.

Besides Piper, Percy had only one other friend, his best friend since grade school, Grover. The dude was basically his brother, he was the nicest and most caring person ever but also pretty scrawny despite the unhealthy amount of enchiladas the devoured. Percy knew they were teenage boys, but geez. Grover graduated with Percy a couple months ago and had since started working as an assistant manager for a large environmental activist group referred to as 'Tree Nymphs United' which had something to do with Greek mythology but honestly, Percy didn't give a frick frack about the name, his best bro was getting a good job, and getting paid! It was so cool!

That was, until Grover had to move to Iowa.

"It's gonna be so boring." Grover had complained before leaving for the train station.

"Nah," Percy assured him, setting a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be fine. You can just scare the daylights out of your workers."

Grover went red, glaring, "I'm not scary."

"Not to me. But obviously you didn't see you intern's face when I came to your office that one time. You were correcting him about wasting printer paper and the dude looked like he was about to wet his one-hundred-percent recycled pants."

Grover laughed and shook his head, "Sweet Jesus. How are you gonna survive without your mom and me?"

Percy laughed too and shrugged, because honestly, deep down, he had no idea.

After convincing himself, that *no, he didn't have time for not even one for episode, Percy took a quick shower and headed to his first and surprisingly only class of the day, reaching the campus in record time.

Percy sat in the back of the class room as much as possible, and would actually leave five minutes earlier to get the back seats. It was for everyone's own good in his opinion, because if Percy was rolling his eyes in the front, he knew teachers that would call him out. And Percy wouldn't want to disrupt the class, now would he?

Percy shuffled into a seat in the back of the room and opened his beat up laptop.

Calculus was stupid already, but Percy's current professor seemed to just adore story problems. What were they, seven years old? Not only did Percy struggle at math as a general concept but anything with words made his dyslexia go all _bloopbeedeedoop_ and shut his brain off entirely.

Percy was struggling in the second hour not to butcher the notes he was supposed to be taking when he caught someone staring at him.

It was . . . Well he knew her name started with a C but he couldn't think if it. She had silky caramel hair, high cheekbones and soft dark eyes, he had seen her before around the campus and knew she was relatively popular, but he didn't mind what he knew of the girl, which wasn't much.

The C girl raised her hand from her keyboard, a little wave and a genuine but small smile. Not a flirty one, just, _hey, oops, I was staring off into space and my gaze kinda settled on you, sorry stranger._

Percy was glad for her casual-ness and held his hand up too because Jesus, he was tired of the flirty smiles girls gave him and it was refreshing. (Yes Mom, girls flirted with him. No Mom, he didn't flirt back. Because, he didn't want the stress of a relationship. Geez, Mom, you and your nosiness) And because he was undeniably bored, he held a finger gun under his chin, rolling his eyes emphatically and then pretending to offer her his finger gun so she could shoot him.

The girl took it from across the room, making her own gun and then squinting before pretending to fire at him. Percy twitched a bit and then mouthed a thanks.

C girl shook her head, smiling, and then went back to her notes.

Percy tried to pay attention, he really did, but it wasn't his fault that Mrs. Lloyd was an ADHD kid's nightmare.

When the boring woman dismissed class, Percy shot up and kind of, sort of pushed his way out of the full room, muttering some apologies to the people he nudged on the way.

His beat up Prius, a graduation present from his parents, sat in the parking space outside the building, waiting for him, giving Percy yet another ugly reminder that he was all alone.

Percy played Jimi Hendrix to keep himself awake and aware while taking the fifteen minute drive home. Yeah, it was pretty far from most of his classes but it was the apartment that his mom and step dad had been renting for years now and the landlord guy liked Percy so he decided to stay instead of bother with moving closer.

As Percy got to his door, 6C, he momentarily noticed that there was a pile of boxes of neatly stacked in front of his neighbors door with 'fragile' written all over them in cursive.

 _Hum. Hope they don't mind The Beatles_. The boy thought to himself, twisting his doorknob.

He set down his backpack with a,"Hey mom, I'm--" And cut himself off when he realized no one was there to respond. He knew he reeaallyy need friends. A dog, maybe? A fish?

Percy didn't know, he just felt really lonely.

For a split, teeny tiny second, he considered talking to the new neighbor, but then again, judging by the fancy handwriting and the way the boxes were stacked like a person with OCD had spent two hours of their life making them straight, Percy decided against it. It was probably a middle aged, career type woman that didn't want to deal with this annoying little rocker brat anyway.

It was a little past one when Grover called.

Percy swallowed the bit of his sandwich and answered it, "Hey man, how's it hanging?"

"It's the best!" His best friend replied, "We've got a tree planting project tomorrow and we have more than enough volunteers! The saplings for selling are perfectly grown and the weather is beyond ideal." Grover reeled himself in for his friend's sake, "Um, what about you?"

"Calculus sucks but band is good so it measures out." Percy said, "Piper McClain is in my band group now, did I tell you that?"

"Nope. She still boy crazy?"

Percy ran his hands in his hair, "No actually, still kind of thinks she's a hipster but she's cool now."

"That's good I guess . . . Remember when she had crush on you? Remember when every girl had a crush on you?"

"That was for barely twenty-four hours. And I don't have any clue _why._ " He dismissed.

Grover laughed lightly, "Me neither, to be honest. You're such a dweeb."

"Wow. Thanks." Percy told him sarcastically.

"Is your mom all moved now?"

"Yeah . . . She and Paul left yesterday afternoon."

There was a moment before he responded, "I got to go, tell her I said hey . . . And take care of yourself."

"Okay _Mom_." Percy grinned but rolled his eyes, "See you G-Man, good luck with your trees."

"Thanks Percy, bye!"

Percy hung up and sighed. That was how the conversations were, short, in between school and his job. It was kind of lame, but it was better than not talking to him at all.

After finishing his lunch, Percy hopped in his Prius again to head to work.

He worked the afternoon shift at _PetWorld,_ a privately owned pet store just outside of town, it was good pay and easy work since he usually had a girl named Rachel Elizabeth Dare working the same hours. She was an art major and fine with the workload as long as he reminded her what she was supposed to do.

But most of the time, they would watch something on the TV made for informational adoption videos in the corner, always turning it back when customers came in. Rachel swore up and down if she had to hear the man's voice talking about the importance of dog walking just one more time, she would lose her shit and set the whole old VCR on fire.

Rachel didn't greet him when he rang the bell walking through the door, she just seized him by the arm and dragged him to the aquariums, pointing at which ever one decided to be broken today, "Fix it." She commanded and then turned on her heel back to the front counter, curly red hair swishing. The ginger's hair definitely matched her personality.

Percy pulled the ladder to the tank and stepped up to see what the problem was. After cleaning off the filter, he gave the little mechanism a hit and it whirled to life.

 _Magic touch_ , Percy thought, smiling to himself.

He folded the ladder back into the corner of the fish room and dried of his hand with the paper towels from the closet, walking back to Rachel, "Problem solved."

The girl was concentrating on her bag of potato chips, shaking it, "Thank Jesus. Those fish hate my guts. I swear they mess everything up on purpose."

"Like Finding Nemo?"

"Prefect analogy." She replied dully then held out her chips and suddenly sounded cheery, "Want some?"

Percy was used to her mood changes by now and sat on the stool beside her, "Nah."

Rachel always brought snacks to work but Ms. Maya, the elderly owner, honestly didn't care. As long as they kept the store clean and were friendly to the customers, she couldn't care less what they did in their free time, even if she was paying them by the hour. Rich people, you love 'em, you hate 'em.

Rachel was watching some soap opera and Percy made a face, "For real? When a _Rocky_ marathon is on?"

She gave him the same face in response, "I'm trying to make fun of this here and I'm missing all the ridiculous dialogue with your ridiculous questions."

"Seriously?"

"Shh." She reprimanded, "Take notes."

 _Anita, but I love you!_ _Oh darling, I know, but we can't be together!_

"Well what the crack are you doing now, you dipshits!" Rachel demanded to the TV, waving her hand and paint covered fingers.

 _Come with me!_ _But what will my mother say?_

"Fine, go away?" Percy suggested and Rachel shot him a smug smile like all of his sarcasm was from spending five afternoons a week with her. Some, but not all.

 _Who cares what anyone says? I love you, I need you!_

"I'm horny." She filled in.

"Dang, saw right past that, huh?" He asked.

Rachel waved her hand in an _everyone knows that_ gesture, "Boys think they're so smooth."

 _Oh Rodger!_

The show characters started kissing and she rolled her eyes, "Don't you know how your tongue works?" Percy raised his eyebrows at her and she shot him a glare, "What? Just because I'm a sworn single, doesn't mean I've never kissed anyone properly."

"What do you call _properly_?"

Rachel continued to glare and then shot him a bird emphatically, "At least I'm single of my own accord. What's your excuse?"

He blushed but held his heart in mock offense, saying, "Ouch. Take it easy."

Rachel rolled her eyes and covered a smile, picking up the remote, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. We can watch your dumb wrestling movies." She switched it to _Rocky_ but didn't seem too mad.

"Boxing." Percy corrected.

Rachel shot him a look and dared him to say anything more.

After making sure the tanks were all clean and functioning(which they wouldn't be by tomorrow) and bugging Rachel until she restocked the dog food, Percy let her leave early and then locked up around five-thirty.

Percy got fast food on his way home and noticed that the boxes were no longer outside room 6D's door. He worked on his Biology homework for the next day and somewhat-not-really studied for a test during _The Brady Bunch._

Then he tidied up his room then fell asleep around nine-thirty, because he had nothing better to do.

He sighed.

 _Another day in paradise._


	2. Chapter 2

**_ANNDD we're back! Hiya, here's a POV of Annabeth's of the next day which is consideeerabllyyy more stressful than Percy's._**

 ** _OOO_**

Annabeth's phone alarm always went off at seven but for some reason, when she reached for it, the time said 6:03.

Annabeth snoozed it and then realized someone was talking to her.

"Annabeth, are you there?" A deep voice asked cautiously. She grumbled in response and he spoke again, "I'm sorry to wake you but I need you in early today, alright, hello?"

Annabeth held the phone to her ear that was covered in curls, "I'm here Jason, you need me early, how early?" She cleared her throat then swallowed.

"As soon as humanly possible. I need my favorite translator as soon as you can get here." Her boss replied, "I've got to go, I'm sorry again for waking you."

"It's okay sir." Jason was her best friend's little brother, but he was still her superior and Annabeth decided to address him so . . . Most of the time. She hung up the phone and pulled the hair out of her face, trying to get her bearings.

Although Jason did want her there as soon as possible, Annabeth figured her entire office could go without her for ten minutes if it meant taking a shower. She hadn't had one in three days now between work and school, so her fellow workers would probably thank her.

The young paralegal assistant stripped of her fluffy sleep pants and sweatshirt, taking a hot shower and managing to wash her hair in record time.

With her warmest dress pants and jacket on, Annabeth went to the kitchen to make coffee . . . Except, where was here coffee machine?

Annabeth cursed Leo Valdez in her head for not unpacking all of her things then ripped open one box to find mugs and cups, no, that's not it, another to find her nutritional blender, and the last was filled with miscellaneous pictures and books.

She couldn't have left her Kerig at home, could she have? No, she distinctly remembered packing it. But she had Starbucks the day before, so her precious coffee machine was still packed, somewhere . . .

Annabeth checked her phone, 6:27, and realized she didn't have time for it. She groaned, grabbed a bagel and some cream cheese and tossed them into a lunch bag and stopped by the door.

Phone. Keys. Food. Computer . . . She grabbed her shoulder bag and swung it over her shoulder and then headed out the door, being careful to lock it behind her.

God, it was cold. Was New York always this cold in September? Or did it just seem that way because she was used to southern California?

In the car, Annabeth turned up the heater and pressed play to her favorite CD. The Greatest Hits of Frank Sinatra.

That's right, she was a paralegal, a multilingual one at that, and was taking night classes to become an engineer while living on her own and listening to Sinatra.

Thalia seemed to think it was kind of funny, _You're such a scatter-brain Annabeth_. She would poke endearingly. Annabeth didn't really like the term scatter-brain, she preferred to be called a woman of many talents.

She reached Grace Law at a quarter to seven and Jason was frowning at his phone as a woman spoke to him emphatically.

The law office was relatively large but only had about three other workers beside Annabeth, all older than she. Jason was the closest to her age and even he was four years older than her and twenty-three.

Jason looked up at her, "Thank God, here." He took Annabeth by the arm before she could set anything down, taking her gently to the woman with dark hair, "I can't understand a word she's saying and Google Translate isn't picking up her voice right."

The woman turned to Annabeth and quickly started about her daughter and a volleyball team?

Annabeth asked her in Portuguese to slow down and explain from the beginning and the woman complied, telling her about the compliant she was filing for the disrespecting of her child and the false accusations that got her kicked off the volleyball team.

Annabeth told this all to Jason and he asked her multiple questions for her to translate.

All in all, Annabeth translated for the two of them for about an hour and a half and helped schedule a meeting between them.

Then she sat down at her desk to eat her breakfast and Jason asked her to resend him the Kingsley/State case to the top of his email. While Annabeth scrolled and scrolled, she eyed her bagel and cream cheese as if it were going to run away.

"Just sent!" She called to his private office on the other side of the wall.

"Thanks Chase!" He said back. It was like that with them, sometimes long time friends, sometimes a boss and employee. But still, Jason was always there when she needed the friend side of him and she was always there when he needed the hardworking assistant.

Annabeth took a big breath and then realized she had no knife to spread her cream cheese. Dammit. She got up and made her way to the small coffee pot and grabbed a spoon.

While she was up, she took a disposable cup and got a short shot of the coffee. Decaf, urgh, screw Jason and his natural energy. That would have to last her until lunch.

Annabeth sat down at her desk again, and after managing the difficult task of spreading strawberry cream cheese with the back of a spoon, she finally got to eat breakfast almost three hours after she woke up. That was so unhealthy, her father would say. Sadly, he would be correct.

The longer she waited before eating, the more off her meal schedule would become, and she did not need that right now.

Her day by day schedule didn't have room for error.

After eating, Annabeth cleaned her hands and began typing a letter to request an additional week for gathering evidence on the Sharpman case, then any other paperwork that needed to be done.

Katie Gardner, Annabeth's coworker, shouted from somewhere, "French on line two Annabeth!" Katie was the receptionist but commonly ran into communication trouble with the different cultured New Yorkers, Annabeth had to be ready at a moment's notice to help her.

Annabeth clicked the line two button and picked up the phone, beginning to take notes in friendly French, "Thanks Katie." She introduced herself and her title and then asked the man what the problem was. He spoke a good bit of English but not enough to explain the disagreement between him and his neighbor to Katie.

Annabeth gave him her connection line and then explained the Grace Law Group's policies of charge and jurist diction. She told him that Mr. Grace handled neighborly disputes on a regular basis and had won every trespassing or littering case that had actually gone to court.

She told him Jason was in a meeting with clients at the moment but if he decided to proceed with suing, he could have a scheduled sit down without obligation to continue and then hung up, giving Katie all the information.

As they women spoke, Jason shook hands with his clients as they took leave and he rubbed his glasses tiredly after they were out of sight, sighing, "The Sharpman case letter--"

"Already sent." Annabeth assured him, offering a smile.

"Sometimes, I can't even remember what we did without you." Jason mused.

Katie laughed and Annabeth smiled for real, "Thanks Four-Eyes, but I didn't accomplish that feat by dilly-dallying." The blonde sat back down at her desk, replying to the email from the Trent clients and then running quickly over her essay for World Literature.

Other than a misspelling in the title, _that_ could've been a nightmare, Annabeth found no mistakes. She finished the last little bit of her research homework for Chemistry class then packed up her bag, told Jason and Katie goodbye and headed out.

Annabeth, with exceptions like today, usually worked from eight to twelve-thirty, Monday through Friday, ending at the lunch hour and then heading to class. This Tuesday was an hour longer but Jason always makes sure to pay her double for overtime.

If he wasn't a prominent court lawyer, Annabeth would wonder how he managed to pay her so much. She made a hundred and thirty dollars just today, which well yeah, she's had a lot of experience in the business and knows about ten languages on the spot, but still. Annabeth felt extremely lucky to have such a good job in college.

Between scholarships and her father doubling every dollar she had saved over the years, her degree would be finished with minimal debt. Because of this, Annabeth got to rent her own apartment which was almost too good to be true.

On her own place, independence, with a steady income and grades, it couldn't get much better, could it? At least not for a college student anyway.

Most people looked at Annabeth's life and thought she was boring but she refused that accusation, she was _prepared_. Prepared and smart. Everything she was doing now would begin her far ahead of the curve later.

After a salad, briefing changing clothes, decent caffeinated coffee and an hour of studying for her Language Arts quiz, Annabeth drove to her World Literature class.

Professor Grant was a good teacher but Annabeth was kind of scared of her, let's be honest, the woman corrected every little tiny mistake on everyone's papers.

If Annabeth messed up, she was going to know about it by a ton of red pen scribbled all over her essay. The reading was pretty decent too, but one definitely could not bluff your way through that class.

After answering questions about the symbolism in a work of Edgar Allen Poe, Annabeth turned in her quiz and then took notes as Mrs. Grant talked through her class time with information on literary elements.

After being dismissed, Annabeth headed to Language Arts and met a familiar Latino on the way.

Leo Valdez shot her a beam as he started walking beside her on the sidewalk, messing with the straps of his backpack absently.

"Don't you grin at me!" Annabeth shouted.

Leo had the brains to look scared, "What? Rough day?"

"Where the _hell_ is my Kerig??" She demanded loudly, stopping in her tracks and receiving a funny look from another student walking by.

"Oh. You haven't had coffee, that's why you look like a walking zombie . . ." Leo mused easily and thoughtfully.

Annabeth screamed through her teeth, and held out her hands, considering actually strangling him.

Leo let out a nervous laugh, "I don't know Annie-Annabeth." He corrected himself, then as she shot him a disapproving look, "I'm serious! Unless it isn't in those last three boxes, I have no idea were it is." The boy continued down the sidewalk and Annabeth angrily followed.

"Is your boss giving you shit?" Leo asked, after a moment. He had only known her for two weeks and he was learning out how to stop her from being mad and she didn't know if she liked it or not.

Annabeth rubbed her eyes in memory of that morning, "No. Not anything Jason can help. I had to get up at six today."

Leo's eyes bugged out if his head, "Six? _AM_? Gross."

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh a little, "It's not that bad since I _go to bed at a descent hour_." She said pointedly.

"I'm hyperactive, okay? Geez."

There was a silence before Annabeth asked, "So did you study for our quiz?"

"Psssh. Nope. What quiz?"

"How did you get through high school?" She wondered.

"Excuse me Barbie, I am a genius, thank you very much."

"Don't call me Barbie, I know martial arts."

The young man's eyes lit up mischievously, "Do you really? Could you teach me?"

"No. No way. That's a terrible idea."

"What, why? I work out you know." He informed her.

"Really? I can't tell." She said loftily.

Leo glared at her, "Rude. How dare you insult the vertically challenged!"

She waved her hand in his general area, "Height isn't the only problem going on there."

He started laughing, "Well you've grown up in California. The definition of hot is different here." He wiggled his eyebrows and Annabeth rolled her eyes as they headed into the language building. Leo Valdez was a nut case, that was for sure.

"You're not my type." Annabeth told him truthfully, even though she knew Leo wasn't really flirting, he was just bored.

"You're not mine either, smarty-pants. I like pretty girls."

She glared at him, "Dick."

Leo burst out laughing but she shushed him as they went to their classroom seats. After the quiz on Spanish that Annabeth sailed easily through, the professor began talking about the origins of Swahili, which Annabeth had yet to learn.

Getting out of class at five, Annabeth told Leo bye and quickly got more coffee before heading to chemistry.

Her lab partner, Hazel, had saved a seat for her.

Annabeth sat down next to her and pulled out her papers, comparing them to Hazel's, "Lewis symbol." She corrected, pointing to the girl's work.

"Oh, we have to do the Lewis symbol?" Hazel winced, pulling her frizzy curls out of her face.

"Yeah, here." Annabeth held out her own lab and Hazel fixed her errors, glancing back and forth.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Annabeth finished the last sip of her coffee as the professor started class. She felt better, energized, awake, and in her element. (What? So she just made a chemistry pun, you got a problem with it?)

After an hour of taking notes, the professor had them do the lab for the day, building crystal units with little clay pieces and toothpicks. During her research, Annabeth had seen all of the types of crystal builds online and the questions were easy this week so she and Hazel talked quietly or studied for their next classes.

Seeing that everyone was done early, the professor released her students before the class period was over.

Annabeth got Panera Bread for dinner and studied her advanced geometry. It was mostly review and easy stuff but Annabeth was still going to make sure she had the concepts down by eight. And she did, sailing through the quiz with ease, one of the first to finish.

When she got home at ten, Annabeth dropped her bag by the door and sat on the stool in front of her piano keyboard and stand. God, she missed her real piano, back in California.

Even as exhausted as she was, she sat up straight and poised, holding her fingers out, trying to think of what she wanted to play.

Her hands settled into Sonata in C Major, and Annabeth found herself remembering her father. Mozart was always his favorite, he would play in constantly in the Chase house.

Annabeth had grown so used to the sounds of symphony and piano, that it was one of the only ways to completely calm her stress. And now, the music not only calmed her but reminded her of home, of her father and the good times she had with him.

Her dad was always so busy but insisted that he teach his oldest daughter to play piano. He tried violin as well, but that was quickly abandoned.

"Nimble your fingers Annabeth, let them speak your words."

Her father was such a geek sometimes.

As she finished the song, she took a big breath and headed for her bedroom, unable to brush her teeth and change fast enough, she fell into to bed and to sleep with the memory of sheet music and her father's hands on hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Was good? (Hopefully this chapter maybe?) I'm going to come out and confess, I have a good bit of this planned but I'm not exactly sure where I want to end. (Realizing they like each other? Confession of liking each other/asking on date? Going on said date? Be happy with each other on later date? idk guys, throw some ideas at me, I'm open to stuff.) Percy's POV again._**

 ** _OOO_**

Waking up on Wednesday, Percy felt considerably better. The bed was warmer when he woke because of the sun shining through the window.

He cut on some Rolling Stones when he got up, taking a shower and then having some Cocoa Krispies cereal.

The kitchen was warmer too, the lemon like stain of the kitchen table with the cabinets to match, the beige of the walls and the red plaid of the couch. Even the sky outside looked warmer, a warm blue, if that was even possible. Percy didn't know. He wasn't that kind of an artist.

Percy had spoken briefly to his mom and Paul last night and they were overjoyed with their new apartment and Paul's new job as a principal. Paul deserved the love and the pay, he was always so patient and caring with his students and Percy could see him loving the job and the kids loving him.

Wednesdays were the best for Percy, without a doubt. He had all of his hard classes on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, but Wednesdays were filled with music junk and Piper's fancy coffee.

The music program Percy had gotten into was focused specifically on production and songwriting, which were Percy favorite things, though he wasn't too great at the latter. The professor was kind of a hippie and was all about experiences and expanding horizons, so she had split her class according to instruments and essentially given them all a band. She had made it clear that the band was an important part of her class, suggesting they all get to know each other well and practice as a group on a regular basis. That all sounded fine and dandy to Percy, easy A, until she told them the reason for pairing them.

"By Christmas break, I will be expecting twenty albums on my desk."

An album. She expected a group of kids who just met, to write an album by Christmas.

That's when Percy decided it, _this woman is a mother flippin' lunatic._

But as it turned out, the project wasn't going too bad. Professor Hippie gave them full access to the school's studio with a scheduled rehearsal. He knew all of his band mates now and they hung out and practiced comfortably. No body was writing together yet but they were only two weeks into the school year.

Piper McClain went to high school with him but he pretty much avoided her then. Although she herself seemed okay, her friends were total bitches if Percy's memory served him well. Now that he could talk to her without her crazy friends, he found out she was pretty cool. Crazy still, but cool. She brought Starbucks every time they practiced and never asked for payment. Percy figured she was probably rich, he had heard some rumor a long time ago about her father being in Hollywood and he didn't know if he believed it, but it would explain a lot. Her fancy car, upscale dorm, hipster clothes and the newest iPhone in her moisturized hands. Still, though she had fancy stuff, she didn't flaunt it which Percy appreciated. And when it came down to it, she had some lungs and a talent with synthesized keys.

Frank Zhang was Canadian and he was the assigned bassist for Percy's group. He was kind of scary when you just looked at him, big and tall with large hands, but when Percy found out the guy was basically a mountain of goofball, they instantly got along. He was soft spoken but talented and somehow okay with Piper making tall jokes at him all the time. (For example: "Hey Frank, what's up? Oh right, your head!")

The drummer and also conveniently guitarist as well, Nico di Angelo was the only one who hadn't slipped easily into the new ordeal. Percy thought that emo kids died out in 2009 but boy, was he wrong. Nico was half Italian, that much had been dragged out of him, and playing since he was little, he didn't seemed to have any family and Percy honestly would've offered to share his but his family was gone as well. Also, Nico had a huge shaggy mess of black hair and would scream bloody murder when Piper tried to put it in a ponytail.

His crew played other people's songs well, when they could find one they all knew (seriously, Nico? With the My Chemical Romance?), even though they liked all different styles. The only problem was that none of them were really songwriters.

There was always this assumption that music students were all poetic and in love and lyrics just flowed out of them but that wasn't the case with Percy, Piper, Frank and Nico. They were musicians, not lyricists. They had moments of spontaneous instrumental jamming and stuff like that, but never original lyrics.

Percy was kind of getting nervous that they should start writing, but he didn't let it bother him too much.

As he finished his cereal, his phone beeped on the kitchen table.

 _From Hipstershitttt_ : Hey dodo bird, we're gonna practice before lunch, u in?

It took Percy a minute to realize that was Piper's name in his phone.

 _From Percy_ : Yeah, who's place?

 _From Hipstershitttt_ : Mine, 30 mins?

He glance at the clock, 9:16 am.

 _From Percy:_ Yup, see you

Percy watched the end of _K-PAX_ on TV and then headed onto campus to Piper's dormitory building, knocking on her door with his guitar case.

Piper whirled open the door with a grin, "Hey loser, you're late."

"Time is relative." Percy responded.

The freshman let her in and handed him the caramel hot chocolate from her island, "There you go."

Percy took a sip an marvelled at how good caramel and chocolate tasted together, warming his throat, "Thanks." Percy plopped down in her spinning office chair and glancing at the others, "So who's turn is it to pick our music?"

"Frank's, I think." Piper was sitting crossed legged on a lavender Ottoman, all but chugging her espresso.

Nico was playing with his empty cup, "Don't you think we should at least try?" The words fell out of his mouth and he jerked his head back, attempting to pick them up, "I mean, I know we have until Christmas break, but if we're going to write anything descent, we should probably, you know, write."

Piper shrugged, "I've written my own songs but you guys probably don't want to help me write a bunch of indie junk."

Nico scrunched his nose in obvious agreement.

"I stink with words." Frank mumbled.

"So do I." Percy seconded.

"I've tried," Nico admitted hesitantly, "But I'm never really happy with the end result."

Piper held her heart, "Death come to me, sweet friend, put me out of my misery." Percy tried to cover up his laugh as Nico glared at her.

"And we still don't have a band name." Frank reminded them, "And no Percy, we're not calling ourselves 'the enterprise'. Or the demon deacons, Nico."

"I still like the name 'space lattice'." Piper offered.

"But that's just so gay." Percy complained.

Again, di Angelo spoke before he thought, "I'm gay, you bastard, so watch your mouth." The other three stared at him, shocked, as he smacked himself in the forehead, "Oui."

"Oh." Frank stuttered.

"Sorry." Percy managed to get out, "I didn't mean . . ."

Piper nudged Nico with her foot, giving him a little smirk, "My bets were on Percy."

"Wait, what?"

Nico started to laugh, and then Piper, then Frank, and eventually Percy too, even though he was red with awkwardness.

"See?" Piper said happily, "We make a good team. But honestly guys, almost every other group has a band name and we need one by class today. Alright?"

The three boys nodded in agreement, and Frank shrugged, "We could call ourselves 'fashionably late' . . ?"

"I kind of like that, at least for now." Percy said.

"All in favor for the time being?" Piper asked, and everyone raised a hand, "Great. Now, what are we sitting here for? Let's practice. We can worry about writing later."

So they did. It was Frank's turn to pick what they played which always ended up in a bunch of Stevie Wonder. Frank's music was all kind of groovy, some funk and pop but with a mellow vibe to it. Even though it wasn't his absolute favorite genre, Percy liked it. Frank's music was always fun to play in a group.

Nico's style was flat out heavy and depressing as hell. He was into The White Stripes and My Chemical Romance and Nirvana(but not the Nirvana Percy knew, more hard core somehow, if that was possible). He was always smashing his drum set and looking pissed off, like he was very elegantly and expressively beating the living shit out of someone. Nico hated pop music though Percy was pretty sure he hadn't listened to mainstream radio since 2011. Which Percy couldn't really blame him for.

Piper's music was hard to keep straight, everyday she would have a new, undiscovered indie band and rant about how she knew Oh Wonder before they were making it big. She liked so many bands, Two Door Cinema Club, The Black Keys, The xx, that Percy had stopped trying to keep track of her music taste. It varied anywhere from chill instrumental, to cheery indie pop, to singer-songwriter folk ballads, always some random band from deep in the internet, always a one hit wonder. Honestly, the woman was crazy.

The foursome broke away for an early lunch and then met up in the musical development class.

It was a relatively large room, painted a cream beige with desks rising up like an arboretum or something, echoing the teacher's bright voice as she paced back and forth all around the room.

"So has everyone been enjoying their projects?" Professor Alexander asked cheekily, getting a few grumbles in response, "Well, I advise you to set aside any creative differences as soon as possible. This is thirty percent of your grades, you know."

 _Don't remind me,_ Percy thought.

The hippie woman started into details about the importance of pre-production in all types of creative arts, using her hands to talk and waving the smell of jasmine all around the room. She ranted her hour away and then released them, letting Percy hop into his car and head to work.

Maybe it was on the drive there, during David Bowie, maybe it was when he opened the door to PetWorld and took a big whiff of animal food, maybe it was somewhere between _Monk_ and _NCIS_. But whenever it was, Percy had decided it.

He was going to get a pet, a goldfish to be exact.

"What in heaven's name are you doing?" Rachel Elizabeth Dare had caught him just as he was pulling his new companion out of the water. The store was just closing and Percy figured that was his best time.

"I-Um . . ."

"Percy Jackson, you're not stealing a goldfish are you?" Her eyes were narrowed.

"Nope. I'm buying one." He replied easily. He hoped his bravado covered the fact that he was blushing, bad.

Rachel stared at him for a moment and then threw up her hands, muttering something about the reverse evolution of the human race as she headed back to the front desk to sweep the front entrance.

Percy carefully placed the bright orange fish in a clear jar and then touched his finger to the glass softly, "Hi little guy."

The fish made bubbles at the tip of his finger and Percy grinned.

After buying a relatively large tank("Don't worry little man, we can get you some more friends later"), a filter and some food, Percy put thirty bucks in the cash register as he closed it up for the day.

Rachel leaned against the door frame and gave him a disgusted look as he secured the money, "You need a girlfriend Percy."

The boy shrugged, "Maybe." He admitted.

"Jesus. Your wasting all of your good looks."

He raised his eyebrows, wondering if the blush was showing in his cheeks, "Good looks?"

She squinted at him, like she couldn't tell if he was _that_ dumb, "Yeah." She waved her hand at him, "The eyes, hair, the whole blushing thing you've got going on . . ."

Yup, he was definitely red.

"Are you gay or something?" She questioned casually.

He groaned, "Why does everyone keep saying that? No, I'm straight, alright? I like girls."

"You sure about that?"

"Rachel." He muttered, looking at the floor.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I just find it hard to believe that you don't have a girlfriend between being hot and straight and generally a nice guy."

"Well I'm only nice to you because you could make my life miserable." He teased in a smug voice, happy to change the subject.

Rachel beamed, "Ah yes, I could, couldn't I? Better watch out, I know a good bit of voodoo."

And Percy honestly couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

 ** _OOO_**

(When he got home, Percy sat up the fish tank in the living room, doing his homework with his headphones on and deciding that his new fishy friend looked like a George Washington.)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Why hello everyone, hope your ready for some serious Thalia/Annabeth friendship, cause it's about to smack you in the face. Yay! (I really had to control myself on this and not make it so super extremely fluffy but some stuff still slipped through the cracks, hehe) Let me know what you think!_**

 ** _OOO_**

Annabeth woke up at seven refreshed, even though she had skipped the shower for the day to find her god-be-damned coffee machine. Already dressed and fed, she was trashing the light stained kitchen cabinets when Thalia called.

Annabeth answered and stuck the phone between her ear and shoulder, "What happened to being a late riser?" She asked, amused that her friend is calling her this early in the morning.

"Life, work, some boring shit. Whatever you wanna call it." The older girl replied dully.

Annabeth stood up from looking at the bottom cabinets, "Is there a reason you're disturbing me so early in the morning?"

"Oh come off it Annabeth. I can see you, right now, impatiently tapping your foot while your hazelnut coffee brews."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and switched the phone to her other ear, kneeling down to better search the three boxes from two mornings ago, "Blah, blah. What do you want?" She pulled out a dozen books until the first box was empty. She needed to unpack that stuff anyway.

"I want you," Thalia Grace said with a hushed, suspenseful tone, like Annabeth didn't already know what she was about to say, "To come help me for today." She finished quickly.

Annabeth was expecting that. To be honest, Thalia was never really inconspicuous about wanting Annabeth to work for her. She had asked nicely, "But it would be so fun . . . You and me, the dynamic duo!"

Annabeth had crossed her arms and she said no, even though it hurt. She couldn't work full time, all the time, for Thalia's law firm. She had her degree to worry about. She had promised Thalia a hundred times over that she would come and work for her after she graduated but Thalia complained that she was a tease.

After being polite and respectful--which honestly, was way out of Thaila's character--the woman had resorted to begging. She would show up at Jason's branch of the joint firm and plead with Annabeth to work full time at her branch, always making excuses about paperwork. Which Annabeth knew was total bull crap, because at that point Thalia had so many assistants and managers of stuff that she was basically the queen of law within in the New York City area, not to mention verdicts to back it up. Thalia was a court lawyer, meaning she didn't shy away from taking matters to a judge or jury. That was Thalia alright, bold and ballsy until the last sarcastic breath.

After begging, Thalia starting threatening her.

("What if I send word out to my lawyer friends that you're the worst? Huh, what about that, hum??"

"I swear Annabeth, if you don't come work with me this instant, I will . . . call your dad! And-and, tell him that your pregnant!"

"I'm just saying, if Jason shows up dead, it's because I was mad he had the good assistant.")

Annabeth pulled the large blender out of the box and set it beside the hardcover books, "Thalia, you know I can't."

"But!" She cried out, "Just one day, that's all I'm asking for, one full day." Apparently, she was going back to begging.

Annabeth opened the last box with a strangled sigh. She hated to disappoint her best friend this way, she really did, "I have classes today Tha--"

"Skip class," Thalia responded, "Live a little."

She was getting close to annoyed, stacking her mugs on the floor in pairs, "It's not that simple, I have an obligati--" She gasped, "There you are!" Annabeth said happily.

"What? Who are you talking to?"

"The Kerig." Annabeth replied simply, hopping up to make her coffee and rinsing off a mug.

She could hear Thalia roll her eyes, "You know what I thought? I thought _for the love of all that's holy, does workaholic little Annabeth have a boy toy?_ And of course, I realize now how ridiculous that sounds. Annabeth Chase, a boyfriend." She scoffed for emphasis.

"Flattery will get you no where." Annabeth replied, now genuinely agitated. What was it with everyone and boyfriends anyway? Honestly, who cared? Annabeth Chase didn't need any tall dark and handsome body of testosterone to make her feel like a valid human being. She was perfectly valid with her own chromosomes, _thank you very much._

It was like Thalia could see her go rigid from miles away, "I'm just kidding Annabeth, honestly."

Annabeth sighed and rubbed her face before remembering her work make up and taking her hand away to check for color, luckily nothing, "I'm really tired Thalia."

"Well then go back to bed." Like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"But my work--"

"Who the hell cares about work?" She deflated a little, "How about this, if you promise to take the day off, I'll come over. You have your own apartment now, right? You can get your class notes from someone later and I can tell Jason that your spending the day with me."

Annabeth could feel herself caving in, thinking about getting to waste the whole day with Thalia. It hadn't happened in years and Annabeth felt rotten about it, which Thalia probably knew.

"Please?"

The coffee maker beeped and Annabeth took one tiny sip, later blaming the small shot of caffeine for her impulsiveness, "Okay, fine."

"Yes! Ha!" Thalia cheered victoriously, "I'm gonna go get The Notebook off Redbox."

"If you come here with The Notebook or any other moderately romantic movie, I will slam the door in your face." Annabeth warned seriously but Thalia only laughed.

Yup, Annabeth was going to regret this.

 ** _OOO_**

Thalia showed up with Mulan, The Jungle Book and a bunch of Tom Hanks movies from the eighties, because who was Annabeth kidding? Tom Hanks was hilarious and Thalia knew she thought as much.

There was only one problem, Annabeth didn't have any food. Sure, she had eggs and whole wheat bagels and fresh kale, which was most of her at home diet, but Thalia seemed to think it was disgusting.

"Look at what being away from me has done to you." And proceeded to pull her out the door even though Annabeth had already changed into her fluffy pok-a-dot sleep pants.

Annabeth barely had time to grab her keys and slide on her flip flops before Thalia shut her apartment door and dragged her to the elevator, out of the apartment building and to her black Mustang.

"Where are we going?"

Thalia turned on the roaring ignition without waiting for her friend to buckle, "Target. You need food. Honestly, what the hell."

"I eat out a lot." Annabeth explained, knowing full well that it wasn't going to bring Thalia out of her overprotective mode. It had been that way since they were kids, Annabeth would be decently taking care of herself and Thalia would turn into her mother hen and freak out over the littlest things. Thalia always felt responsible for her, Annabeth supposed, ever since her mother left. The older girl had went from her friend to mother figure, sister figure and only confidant in a short period of time when Annabeth was seven.

When they reached the shopping center, no one gave the two girls more than a confused glance for showing in public, dressed in pajamas in the middle of the day.

Thalia's clothes matched Annabeth's, soft and ready for sleeping in. She was wearing sweatpants and a large shirt that read "I liked vinyl before it was cool" and her dark, short hair looked more crazed than usual.

Annabeth started laughing as they made it to the food section of the store and Thalia gave her a funny, quizzical look.

"I realized, we look like we've just rolled out of bed together." Annabeth explained and Thalia threw her head back and laughed too.

"We kind of do, don't we?" They both smiled at each other until Thalia's face slowly became conflicted and slightly confused, she swallowed, "I missed you Bethie." She said sadly.

And Annabeth could put up with the nickname, just this once, "I missed you too Thalia."

Five minutes later, Thalia was putting too much stuff in their already half full cart. Annabeth was smiling though as her friend debated which fruit snacks they should get, Frozen or Scooby-Doo, "Thalia. I don't have money for this stuff." She protested gently.

Thalia ignored her and tossed both boxes into the cart with a, "Ah, what the hell."

"Thalia . . ." She said, dragging out the name.

"I'm on a mission here, is it important?" Thalia asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't have money for this."

"Jason's paying you less than he should?"

"No, not that. College is expensive."

"I know that, I was in law school for six years." But she pushed the cart down the aisle, grabbing just about every junk food item she passed. Annabeth gave up and followed as Thalia picked out one of almost every Pringles flavor, "Is there anything else you can think of?"

Annabeth shrugged and wondered to the edge of the aisle, eyeing the scented candles and opening the lid to smell one. Normally, Annabeth didn't like fall scented things that much but the candle smelled like cream and faintly of cinnamon. She shoved it in Thalia's face, "Smell that."

Thalia flinched back but then hung her nose forward to take a sniff, "It smells like your house." She noted quietly.

Annabeth blinked, a sudden sinking feeling in her chest. Thalia was right, it did smell like her house in California. Her step mom was obsessed with an air freshener that smelled almost identical to the candle. When she had lived there, Annabeth always found the scent annoying but now . . . Now she realized that she missed it.

Thalia gave her one of her determined-but-sympathetic looks and then carefully took the candle from her hands and put it in the cart with a, "I never bought you a nineteenth birthday present anyway."

Thalia, as it turned out, never intended to let Annabeth to pay for anything.

 ** _OOO_**

Annabeth's apartment was on the sixth floor, and the two of them agreed they were _not_ making two trips, even though they had more than a dozen plastic bags.

They were holding all of them and Annabeth tried to hit Thalia's door closed but half of her bags ripped open and the snacks tumbled out.

She couldn't helped but laugh a little, even if she cursed pretty bad when the candle fell on her exposed toes.

"Whoa, hey, do you need help?" Someone asked from somewhere in the parking lot.

Annabeth was laughing and so was Thalia despite the food landing in a puddle of water and car oil, "No!" She called, then as an afterthought, "Thanks!"

Thalia was trying to set her bags down without dropping them and Annabeth was holding her while attempting to reach down. Neither was really working.

"Are you sure?"

Annabeth jumped at the voice right behind her again, a boy, probably younger than her, "I, um . . ." She trailed off as the guy stepped forward to pick up the snacks.

Thalia had her hands free now to help him, and they crouched down near the puddle at Annabeth's feet. She had to bit her tongue to keep from laughing because _wow, their dark, messy hair looks exactly the same from this angle._

When the dark haired guy stood, he was holding a bunch of disgusting stuff to his sweatshirt, glancing mildly at the girls' clothes with bright green eyes but not mentioning it. He pointed at Thalia's shirt, "Same." He lifted the food away from him and his sweatshirt looked old and slightly too small, reading in weird letters _RUSH._

Thalia's blue eyes got wide, "Neil Peart is a genius."

The boy's eyes got wide too, a grin coming to his face, "I know right? Who can make drums alone sound like an orchestra? Goddamn Neil, that's who." He must have been Annabeth's age, possibly younger and she momentarily wondered if he was going to the same school as her. He flinched and blinked, "Oh. I'm Percy, by the way."

"I'm Thalia and that's--"

Nope, Annabeth could greet someone herself after being so clumsy, "I'm Annabeth."

Percy looked between them both and offered a smile, a blush coming to his face, "Um." He shrugged, "Nice to meet you. Do you want me to help carry this stuff upstairs?" He offered quietly and Annabeth decided either the guy was really good at acting bashful, or he wasn't a serial killer.

"Yes, thanks." Annabeth shot her friend a glare but the girl returned it, "How nice of you." And Thalia started to the door.

Percy followed, laughing nervously, "Um. Yeah. No problem." And somehow, the dude ended up walking beside her, "So, do you go to school here?"

"Yes." Annabeth got out but Thalia added more.

"She's two years into her engineering degree and she works as a multilingual paralegal assistant in my law firm."

Oh hell, Thalia was winking at her. Let the earth swallow her whole.

Percy glanced at her, obviously impressed, "At the same time?"

Annabeth felt her cheeks turn to fire and she clenched her fists around the Target bags, "Thalia is a famous lawyer." She replied sharply, glaring at her so-called friend as they got on the elevator.

Thalia shrugged and managed to push the 6 button with her pinky, "Not famous but a lawyer. What about you?"

"Musical development." The guy answered brightly, seeming proud.

"Fancy, what do you play?"

He grinned, "Mostly electric guitar."

Annabeth was inwardly groaning. God, if Thalia didn't stop trying to be her wing man right this second--

"Annabeth plays, don't you?"

Both dark heads turned to her, Thalia with a wink that made Annabeth's eye twitch.

"Classical piano." She choked out, "You wouldn't be interested."

Percy shrugged and Annabeth noticed that he didn't really look disappointed, "Everyone has their own style."

Thank god, the elevator opened right at that moment or Annabeth might have strangled Thalia even with this random guy as a witness.

When Annabeth purposefully dropped her bags into front of her door, searching her pockets for her keys, Percy started laughing.

"True story, that's my door." He pointed at the door next to Annabeth's.

"What?" Annabeth demanded shrilly. Yeah, she could put up with this Percy dude once to carry her stuff if she had to but she did _not_ want to be his neighbor. Especially after . . . This.

"Yeah, that's me. Sorry if I bother you with my playing." He moved his arm and managed to rub his neck while smiling awkwardly, "I've just got this school project and I have to write an album--Well, not me, but my band. More of a group-band-thing . . ." He trailed off.

Thalia waved her hand with a beam and she wanted to punch her, right then and there, "Don't worry about Annabeth. She's a workaholic, she barely comes home to sleep."

Annabeth felt two pairs of eyes on her as she angrily opened her apartment door, setting her stuff down just inside and then holding her arms out to take the food from Percy. She had intended to keep him out of her place and Thalia's evil grasp, but ended up with uncomfortable amount of arm touching.

The fact that his sweatshirt was soft and felt really nice, made Annabeth more embarrassed.

Percy seemed thrown of by that too, but gave her all the food and stepped over to his door, "Hey Annabeth?"

Damn it. He remembered her name. Shit, she was never going to live this down.

He was blushing really hard but gave her a crooked, troublemaker smile, "Nice pants."

Annabeth slammed the door closed.

 ** _OOO_**

(Thalia was dying of laughter but Annabeth couldn't stay too mad at her.)

(It was kind of funny.)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Yup, that's right, two chapters in one day! whoot, whoot! (Sorry for any ovbious errors) Here's the chapter mentioned in the summary, enjoy!_**

 ** _OOO_**

Percy Jackson was way too amused by his next door neighbors than he should have been.

What the hell were they doing? Pajamas in the middle of the day, laughing like drunken chickens?

Percy was a little surprised when he heard someone hiss loudly a vulgar curse about mothers and someone's ass and even more surprised when he realized it was the blonde girl-Annabeth-who had said it. She was kind of sharp around the edges but Percy was good with people like that. (Genuine charm, his mother would say) Thalia, however, was a rock star. And she knew who Neil Peart was, the first person he had ever met to know the Rush drummer besides his mom. She seemed cool, so Percy was glad someone in the apartment building could appreciate his guitar playing, instead of yelling at him to shut up.

Even though it was Friday, and he had tons of classes that day(okay, okay, four), Percy was jittery with the excitement of the weekend. Grover and his mom were coming to the apartment tomorrow, he would get to see them for the first time since school started.

His ADHD was going haywire through all of his classes and he saw the C girl again (Calypso, he had remembered). She briefly complained with him about the amount of calculus homework and then headed off with her friend somewhere, leaving Percy to walk to his next class. Not that it bothered him, Calypso was nice and friendly and pretty and stuff, but Percy couldn't get the sound of yesterday's laughter in the other apartment out of his head.

Annabeth's laugh was more like snorting and Percy felt proud of himself, like he had won some unspoken battle. His mom was right, chivalry pays off.

His phone buzzed between classes, and he looked to find Nico had texted the band group chat.

 _From EmoItaliano_ : we need a band name people

 _From Canadian-but-not-a-goose_ : help? piper?

 _From Hipstershitttt:_ don't look at me, just bcuz im the girl, doesn't mean I have to do everything...

 _From Percy:_ fr guys, The Enterprise is golden

 _From Hipstershitttt_ : so is Space Lattice!!

 _From EmoItaliano_ : this is ridiculous

 _From Canadian-but-not-a-goose_ : Space lattice is a chemistry thing about crystals, my gf told me, sorry to burst your bubble piper

 _From Hipstershitttt_ : I know that Frank, I'm in Hazel's chem class!

 _From Canadian-but-not-a-goose_ : oh

 _From Hipstershitttt:_ And be more positive Nico, seriously...

 _From EmoItaliano:_ I /am/ positive! That we're going to fail!!

 _From Percy_ : you worry too much dude, besides, we've got months

 _From Hipstershitttt_ : Exactly. Thank you. Percy.

 _From Percy_ : but really. The Enterprise is an awesome name.

 _From Canadian-but-not-a-goose:_ ooouiii

Percy beamed in spite of himself and tucked his phone away, plopping down in one of the back chairs of the biology room.

 ** _OOO_**

Rachel, after noticed his humming while fixing a broken aquarium feeder, demanded to know why.

"I'm a music student, Rachel. Aren't I allowed to hum?"

"Don't patronize me."

"I don't think you're using that word right." She raised a warning finger at him and Percy started to laugh, "Okay, okay. My parents are visiting this weekend, and Grover." Rachel had known him for almost half a year now, and he had told her when his parents and best friend had to move away.

She smiled but squinted, "Is that all?"

"Don't patronize me." He teased.

Rachel rolled her eyes and set her hands on her hips, "You just have an aura . . ."

"I'm not doing your yoga junk Rachel." Percy said, closing the storage closet after stuffing the ladder inside.

"Auras aren't yoga." Rachel responded, noticing the gold paint on her arm and picking at it absently, "All I'm saying is, you're acting really happy."

"What's wrong with that?" He asked, as they headed to the front to figure out what on TV they were going to watch.

"Nothing," She replied quickly, hopping up onto her wooden stool, then hesitated, "You just . . ."

"Um-hum?"

"Now I'm not being nosy, okay? I'm not. But . . . Did you meet a girl?"

Percy felt heat in his face but tried never hard to be normal, pressing the wrong buttons on the remote, "I met you, when I got here." He said evasively.

Rachel leaned in close to his face, narrowing her eyes and making Percy, all in all, pretty squirmy, "You know, I think I get it know." She commented, leaning back but still staring at him.

"What's that?" His voice broke, just a little. He prayed Rachel couldn't smell fear, but with his luck, she probably could.

"You're just really dumb."

He turned to her for the first time since she started about auras, "Hey!"

She shrugged like he was hopeless, "Sorry. Oblivious, yeah, that's a better word."

"I'm not oblivious!" He refused.

Rachel raised her ginger eyebrows and pressed her lips, "Oh yeah, you do, huh?" She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Then, if you're so aware of everything, why do you flirt with me?"

Percy Jackson didn't know if he had ever been more terrified in his life, "I do not!" He replied quickly and defensively. Then he realized how he sounded, "Not-that-no-one-should-you're-pretty-and-talented-but-not-me-because-I-don't-know-you're-scary-and-stuff." Everything came out like projectile word vomit.

She rolled her eyes, "Stop your blushing Percy, I know you don't really mean to."

Percy felt like George Washington the fish, opening his mouth just to close it again.

"Dude, seriously, stop." She brushed her hair out of her face, "I know you don't mean to flirt, because I've known you long enough to know that your real flirting is probably just stuttering."

"I d-don't st-stutter!"

"Yeah, right. God, sorry I made you so uncomfortable, you weirdo. I only brought it up because you need to chill with the niceness, okay? Any girl I know, that knows you is convinced that you're in love with her."

"But-I don-But--" His fingers twitched uncontrollably on the remote.

"Yeah, I know, dumb right? Just take it easy okay, you're too good looking to be nice to everyone."

Percy frowned and swallowed, "Why does it always come back to my looks?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. That's how society works. Hey! Turn it back, I love Night Court."

Percy changed it back but didn't really pay attention. It seemed like Rachel was always talking about serious stuff with him and then switching back over to petty arguments like if pink was a legitimate color. He always humored her, no matter the seriousness of their conversation, and he never felt more than momentarily uncomfortable with her. Rachel knew when to back off, but she also knew when to push stuff out of him.

But was she for real? Did he flirt with her? Did he flirt with everyone? Percy certainly didn't mean to. He was just friendly and kind of silly and stupid around new people. But Percy didn't mean to flirt with girls, especially if they were expecting something that he never meant to give.

Urgh, _this_ was why he didn't respond to flirting or girls with smirky smiles. (See, Mom??) And now apparently, even being nice on a normal level made him the greatest thing since sliced bread. Urghhhh.

"Hey Rachel?"

"Yup?"

"What am I supposed to do?" He ran his hands in hair, "To not, flirt, with everyone."

She put her elbows on her legs and her chin in her palms, glancing at him and looking genuinely apologetic, "I'm sorry I brought this up. I'm not good at minding my own business." Rachel offered him a smile and he returned it.

She looked back at the TV with a sigh but Percy nudged their feet together, "Hey, I'm serious, how do I need to change?"

Rachel looked back at him, her green eyes displaying some sort of hurt or pity or regret, "You don't, Percy." She said, more serious than he had ever seen, gazing at the television again but not really seeing, "Don't change."

 ** _OOO_**

Rachel helped him pick out a new fish before they left, insisting that his name was Alexander Hamilton(when she heard about his other fish's name). She also lost her shit with him when he said he had never heard of the musical.

"And you call yourself a music student! Ha!" And then proceeded to start rapping some stuff about some Lafayette? Percy didn't know, Rachel was crazy.

When they closed up at the same time, Rachel suddenly hugged him just outside the locked PetWorld door. She was a lot shorter than him, barely at his shoulders, and then hug made Percy remember that with a start, before patting her red frizz awkwardly, while carefully holding the jar with Alexander Hamilton inside.

She started laughing and pulled away, "I'm sorry for being a weirdo lately. My art teachers are killing my spunk and I have to take it out on you, so sorry about that."

Percy smiled, "You're perfectly fine, Rachel."

The girl curled her hair behind her ear and took a backwards step towards her car, "And don't listen to what I said, okay? Be as nice as you want."

He shook his head but laughed, "Okay, nut-case."

She opened her car door and shot him a look, "But if you need help with that girl, don't hesitate to shot me a badly misspelled text."

"That was _one_ time."

"You misspelled my name, Percy."

"Oh, go away."

She grinned, "Bye weirdo."

He held up his hand in goodbye and then looked down at his new fish while the redhead drove away, "She's the weirdo, don't you think?"

Alexander Hamilton sent him a wide eyed look, one of panic, saying he wholeheartedly agreed.

 ** _OOO_**

Percy was in a good fricking mood, okay? ACDC was on the old station and Alexander seemed to like the quirky rock band just as much as he did.

Percy was going to bust his car speakers (again) but he didn't really care. Grover was coming back tomorrow. His mom and Paul. Why couldn't time go faster? He pulled into his parking spot, half screaming the song and trying not to slosh Alexander Hamilton as he pulled the little guy out of the passenger side.

He carefully poured the fish into the tank and watched for a moment as George Washington kind of showed him around. Wonderful, so they weren't going to eat each other. Rachel had kind of scared him with a comment earlier.

Percy flopped back onto the couch and grinned at the ceiling, it was a quarter until six and Percy decided to tidy up so his mom wouldn't freak out when she got home. Or here. This wasn't her home anymore, not really.

He turned on his stereo and hooked up his phone, putting it on shuffle.

Percy cleaned the living room first, tossing the random dirty clothes in his bedroom hamper and plucking the empty bags of chips from the coffee table.

He turned up the music as Money by Pink Floyd came on and Percy might as well admit, he was kind of dancing as he swept the living room.

 _Money, it's a crime . . ._

After the living room, Percy put the dishes in the washer(though he only rinsed him and Paul would've gone crazy if he saw the junk Percy let go) and wiped off the table with some cleaner. He cleaned out the bathroom sink and decided that would do.

Before tackling his bedroom, Percy called for pizza delivery, then turned up Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin and started with his clothes. He was mildly surprised only a few minutes later when someone pounded on the door, his stereo still crooning.

Percy opened the door with twenty bucks and a, "Sorry, I was in the other--"

But the person at his door wasn't the pizza delivery guy. She wasn't delivering pizzas and she most definitely was not a guy.

"Will you cut that off?" Annabeth demanded, her gray eyes shining with rage, "I can't even think straight!"

Percy turned and seized his phone, pausing the climax of the legendary song, "I'm sorry, I didn't . . ." She had disappeared from his doorway and Percy felt the walls rattle as she slammed her own door.

Percy trudged to his and closed it, frowning. He took a big breath and went back cleaning his room, but with much less rigor than before.

The boy wanted to blame the lack of music, but he was more upset that his smart, pretty neighbor seemed to hate him.

 ** _OOO_**

After the pizza came, Percy gave up on his room completely and plopped down on the couch, turning on the TV. He had cheese pizza, his family was coming tomorrow and-look, Welcome Back Kotter was on.

So why did Percy suddenly feel so very tired?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hiya people! I know this is all terribly cliche, choppy and all that junk but please don't hate me . . . Aaanndd-also-Luke-is-in-this-chapter. *Ducks and hides behind hands* sorreey_**

 ** _OOO_**

Annabeth didn't mean to scream at him. When she got home to his rock music at normal level at the time, Annabeth was perfectly fine. She put her headphones on with some of her father's favorite songs and then started to study for Monday's geometry test.

Everything was fine for about an hour until Annabeth realized she could hear the music next door through her headphones. She turned up her music but he continued to turn up his, until Annabeth was looking at her homework, realizing she had messed up all throughout the right triangle problems because she had Mozart and some trash rock band screaming in her ears.

Annabeth took her headphones off and actually flinched at the noise level next door.

Who the hell did he think he was? Just because it was Friday night, did not mean that he had a right to make a public disturbance within a three mile radius.

How completely rude and disrespectful. Was the boy raised by wolves? Why were all good looking guys total pains in her ass?

Annabeth didn't even realize what she was doing until Percy opened his door with a smile, "Sorry, I was in the . . . " His smiled fell and his gaze lingered a little bit to long on her legs(Her shorts were short, okay? But that didn't give him the right to be such a dick).

Annabeth could feel herself blushing furiously but clenched her jaw, "Will you cut that off?" She shouted over the stereo, fuming, "I can't even think straight!"

He apologized and went to pause it, and before he could turn around and pretend to be genuine or nice or sweet, Annabeth stalked back into her own apartment.

She slammed the door and then realized how quiet it was, not a sound coming from the other side of the wall.

Annabeth put her headphones back on and started to correct her previous errors but suddenly felt like she shouldn't have yelled at him. There was such a low chance of them talking between work and school, and then the whole incident the day before with the snacks and pajamas. And now, she had just yelled at him angrily, completely closing off any hope Annabeth had of . . . She didn't know really.

Annabeth woke with a start on Saturday on the couch with papers and books thrown all around her, what time was it? Where was she?

After jumping to life, glanced at the clock on her wall, 9:17am.

She combed her fingers in her hair and yawned, putting the books and papers on the coffee table and pulling herself up to get breakfast. Her phone beeped and Annabeth couldn't help but groan, she couldn't work today Jason, leave her alone.

But when she glanced, it wasn't from Jason or Thalia even. It was Leo.

 _From Leo_ : heyyy blonndiie u wanna come to a party tonight???

 _From Leo_ : And by that I mean, ur comingg to thiss party whether u like it or nnootttt

 _From Leo_ : room 202 in my buildinggg

Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled a little, Leo's texts were like his personality: chaos. Like he was constantly sending her drunk texts. She shuddered to think of what a drunken Leo would be like.

 _From Annabeth:_ No way. And why are you up so early?

 _From Leo_ : none of your nosy beeswax. Itll be fun yo, Hazel is comin and her sumo boyfreind

 _From Annabeth_ : You spell boyfriend with an "i-e", not "e-i". God, don't you have spell check?

 _From Leo_ : fine smartyypantz but ur coming to the partyyy

 _From Annabeth_ : I'll make you a deal, if you can use proper grammar, spelling and punctuation over all your texts with me, I'll go.

What was the harm in that? There was no way Leo could do it.

 _From Leo:_ Deal.

 _From Leo_ : Now goodbye friend, since I have to text properly, I have decided not to text at all.

Damn it, Annabeth hadn't thought of that.

 _From Leo:_ I'll see you at the party, Annabeth.

 ** _OOO_**

Annabeth ate two Nutella covered bagels and flew through most of her homework for the next week.

Her neighbor(Percy, what a dumb name) started making noise again, but it wasn't rock music. It was talking and laughing from several different voices. Annabeth momentarily wondered if he was having a party with his friends. But it wasn't bothering her and it wasn't that loud(Except one certain cheer from Percy saying, "You guys can fight me, I am the Apples to Apples king!") so Annabeth didn't pound down his door again. She felt bad and she knew it warranted an apology but . . . There was her ego again, puffing up and telling her she had full right to scream at him because of the distress he was causing.

Annabeth sighed, whatever, she wasn't going to worry about her weird neighbor, she had stuff to do before Leo dragged her to this stupid party.

 ** _OOO_**

Leo showed up at seven with powdered donuts and a uncharacteristic scowl, "No." He said, looking her over in the door way. Annabeth pressed her lips but let him trot past her and plop in her kitchen chair, unwrapping his donuts, "You can't wear that."

She put her hands on her hips, "And why the hell not?" It was just jeans and her Ravenclaw House sweatshirt, it wasn't like they were going to a gala or anything. For Christ's sake.

Leo sent her a look, "The stuck up house? Really?"

"Ravenclaws aren't stuck up!" She practically screamed.

Along with Leo, the soft laughter next door had gone silent as well.

"They just value a good education, alright?" Annabeth was so tired of people being so judgmental of her Hogwarts house.

Leo held up and now white powdered hand, "I'm just saying. You don't want to scare everyone off, do you? Besides, if one comment about your sweatshirt sends you into a freakin' tall spin, you should wear something else."

She sighed and rubbed her hands in her hair, "Fine. What do _you_ think I should wear?"

"Something that makes you look like a normal person?" Leo suggested.

She groaned and pulled out a kitchen chair to sit down, "I don't think I have any of that." Annabeth said, resting her forehead on the wood.

Leo proceeded to go through all of her outfits for the last two weeks, picking and choosing things for her to try, mostly her work blouses and jeans.

"How do you remember this stuff?" She asked, coming out of her room with a navy flowered shirt and light jeans.

"I told you, I'm a genius Barbie." He shot her a smirk and winked and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

She stood in front of him and held her hands out awkwardly, "Am I pretty now?"

Leo sent her half of a frown, "I never said you weren't pretty, I just said you shouldn't wear what you had on earlier." He said, his voice telling her he was being honest.

Annabeth didn't really know how to respond so she muttered, "Shut up."

Leo stood and rubbed his pointy chin, stroking nonexistent hair, "Hum." He said thoughtfully, "Roll up." He poked the sleeves of her blouse and tapped her shin with his foot, indicating the jeans.

She shrugged and followed his lead, "Since when do you know anything about girls clothes?"

Leo shrugged mischievously, "I'm pretty good at taking them off."

She punched his arm, "Crude."

"Nah, my best friend Piper, she's a music student but she thinks she's a fashion designer." He explained then stepped back and squinted at her, "Unbutton your collar."

"Leo!"

"What? You look like your choking yourself."

Annabeth huffed angrily and undid the first button at the very top. It didn't come down that far but still, the principle, "There. Happy?"

Leo gave her a trademark, shit-eating grin, "You know me Blondie, I'm always happy." His smile faltered and he said, "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Annabeth glanced down at herself and she didn't look too bad. Plus, Leo really wanted her to go or he wouldn't have bothered this much and she seriously needed to get out of the house once an awhile, make friends with people that weren't lawyers or weird hyperactive Latinos. She sighed and gave him a smile that actually wasn't so hard, "A deal's a deal."

 ** _OOO_**

Annabeth didn't really know how she got talked into this. Annabeth was smart and prepared. So why didn't she see this coming?

There was only about twenty people there in the relatively large apartment, pizza and drinks were in the kitchen and music at a medium level. No one was drunk, thank God, but the night wasn't over yet. Mostly the group was talking or playing some hand slapping game in the living room.

It could've been worse, really it could've been, but that didn't stop Annabeth from feeling ridiculous as Leo dragged her around the room and introduced her to everyone.

"There's Hazel, you know her, and that's her boyfriend Frank."

"Pipes! What's up weirdo? This is Annabeth."

"Annabeth, this is Luke, he's the host . . . and that's Calypso." Leo added the second name quickly before turning red and dragging her away.

"The Stoll twins, Connor and Travis, Jake Mason and Will Solace." Following that, Annabeth completely gave up on listening to the names of people. She didn't have Leo's freaky memory.

After introductions, Leo joined the hand slapping game with Piper and a couple others, "Sure you don't want to play ninja Blondie?"

Annabeth shook her head and Hazel, who wasn't playing either bless her, asked if she wanted some pizza.

Annabeth shrugged and they talked for awhile in the kitchen about school and the last chemistry quiz before Hazel was politely whisked away by Frank. He seemed nice, but Leo was accurate to describe him as 'sumo boyfriend'.

She briefly talked to the Will guy, who was a medical student and seemed to understand the antisocial thing.

Later, "Hey Annabeth!" She ignored the voice and focused on pouring some punch. It was probably spiked but what the hell right? She wouldn't drink much.

"Annabeth." The voice was right behind her now and she had a startling flash back of two days ago when that annoying dark hair boy had to pick up her annoying food.

She tried not to flinch and turned around to Luke beaming at her, "You're the only one who isn't playing." He said softly. His hair was golden blond with sky blue eyes and Annabeth couldn't help but think he was handsome.

Annabeth glanced up at the group in a circle, trying to slap each other's hands, but encouraging her to play, "Come on Annabeth, we don't bite!"

She waved her hand, "I don't know how to play ninja."

"It's easy," Luke announced, taking her wrist and pulling her to the others, "You dodge the person to your left and try to hit the person to your right." He joined the circle on one side and Leo made room for her to his right.

"Come on Annie, you know you want to slap me." Leo said, shooting her a puppy dog grin that she couldn't possibly resist.

"Don't call me Annie." But she joined the circle.

The game was pretty simple, everyone started with two hands and the object was to be the last person standing. If someone hit below your wrist, that hand was out, but the other hand was still in until it was tagged. Once everyone had gone at least one turn, anyone was allowed to target anyone.

As it turned out, Annabeth was pretty good at the game and got Leo out in only two turns. In fact, as more people kept getting out, Annabeth still had both hands in even until the last three.

One of the Stoll twins, Luke and herself were the top three. Luke had both hands in but the Stoll only had one and when it was Luke's turn, he held Annabeth's eyes. She understood the message.

Luke swiped at the Stoll's last hand and when he dodged, Annabeth smacked his fingers hard. Before she had anytime to be triumphant, Luke smacked her right hand out of the wide open area she had put herself in.

Now she had one hand, her non dominant at that, and Luke had both.

He grinned at her, "Pride seems to be your downfall Annabeth." He said, like he was the smartest human on earth.

She glared at him and swung at his hand, missing. They danced around each other for a while until someone shouted, "Kick his ass Blondie."

Luke's eyes flicked away for only a second but it was all Annabeth needed, smacking his left hand with a loud slap and now very much in his personal space.

He looked back at her and Annabeth saw the amusement in his expression, "Pride seems to be your downfall as well." Annabeth hissed.

Luke grinned and they swiped and dodged for awhile until Piper spoke up, "Come on guys, let's play Twister."

"Hold on Pipes," Luke said, "I have to defend my title."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Snob."

Again, Luke was distracted and even through his hand was behind him, Annabeth managed to reach and hit it.

Everyone broke into hysterical laughter and Luke raised his eyebrows in good nature, "There goes my ego. Thanks for that."

Annabeth tried very, very hard not to look smug in front of all these strangers but she doubted it worked.

In the next fifteen minutes, Annabeth drained her cup of punch and laughed at Leo when he started singing with the stereo.

Luke sipped his punch too, "So I guess I should properly get to know the new Ninja Queen of my apartment."

Annabeth laughed and yeah, she wasn't drunk but her head was getting that slight fuzzy humming so she put her punch down, "I'm Annabeth."

"I'm Luke," He said, shooting her a smile, "Do you go college here?"

She nodded, "Engineering."

His eyebrows shot up, "Damn, that's cool. I'm trying to be US ambasador to Australia."

"That sounds more fun than engineering." She commented.

He laughed, "Maybe. I'm just good with people I guess."

And no, she wasn't drunk, but she was just out of it enough to let, "You're definitely good with people." slip out of her mouth.

He laughed again, leaning on his dark countertops, "Thanks. So, is engineering all you do?"

Annabeth explained her paralegal job and Luke gushed over it, "As a college freshman? That's pretty impressive Annabeth."

She wasn't blushing. No. She wasn't. Annabeth shrugged, "What about you?"

"You're going to think this is really dumb." He warned, a smile appearing.

"What? No I won't."

"Everyone thinks it's hilarious but . . . I work at Outback."

She couldn't help it, she started laughing, "The soon-to-be Australian ambassador working in a Australian themed restaurant?"

Luke nodded, grinning too, "Yup."

"That's the greatest thing ever." She announced, possibly giggling.

"Yeah, it's pretty good. So what do you do in your spare time?"

But before she could answer, one of the Stolls yelled, "Stop flirting Castellan! And find Twister!"

Annabeth burned red but Luke was unfazed, "It's in my room Travis." He replied.

"Then go get, you lazy ass!" Piper shouted over some Queen song.

Luke shrugged and then nodded to her to follow him down the hall. And she wasn't tipsy, alright? Luke seemed a nice person and even if he turned out not to be, Annabeth could take his ass in a fight any day of the week.

Luke opened his bedroom door and cut on the same lamp by his bed, illuminating the room dimly, "My ceiling fan is out, sorry."

Annabeth shrugged in the door way as Luke trashed some stuff on his desk and then under it.

Besides the large bed and desk, it actually kind of looked like a kids room. There was a weird shaggy rug and a beanbag chair, along with an actual LEGO set on the top on the book shelf, something from Star Wars.

Luke was digging in his closet now, "Sorry, it's kind of a wreck too."

Annabeth let out a humorous snort, "That's alright."

People who committed sexual assault didn't have the Death Star as a LEGO set, did they? Then why was Annabeth's heart beating so fast?

"Aha!" Luke cried cheerfully, "Found it." He pulled out of the closet on his knees and grinned.

Annabeth knew she should get out of the situation when closets or anything with a boy on his knees was involved but Luke still seemed completely unfazed by her blushing and being in his room. And Annabeth was actually having a good time, and this guy was nice, so she didn't want to be a weirdo.

Luke smiled when he stood up and they looked at each other for moment, inches apart, eyes almost exactly even in height.

Her heart was hammering as the smile completely left his face and he swallowed hard.

They were really, really close now, and Annabeth could feel his short breath on her cheek, smelling like mint and pineapple punch. It was a weird combination but then again, Annabeth couldn't pretend like today wasn't weird to begin with.

Suddenly, Luke froze, "Wait."

Annabeth clenched her fists to make sure she could grant his wish.

"What's your last name?"

She resisted a smile, "Chase."

"Okay." He smiled back but it was more lopsided and unsure than before. For a moment, in the warm strange light of only one dim lamp, his hair looked darker. And his eyes looked green.

Annabeth had to swallow.

"And your sober right?" He checked.

"Sober enough."

He let out a breath of laughter on her cheek, "Sorry to ruin the moment and everything, I just have two rules for . . . Kissing strangers at parties and I try to stand by--"

Annabeth yanked him by the neck forward, shutting him up effectively by connecting their lips. She forgot what it felt like to kiss someone on a whim. She forgot what it felt like to kiss someone in general.

Luke was surprised but touched her hip and kissed her back. Annabeth felt herself shiver lightly. Of course, he was a good kisser. He was already smart, and nice, and handsome. Annabeth would've been shocked if he _wasn't_ a good kisser too.

"Hey dorks! Where's the frickin--Oh!" Leo said.

The two blondes broke apart and Annabeth turned to her friend, who was gaping at them, "Hey." She managed, swallowing.

Luke started to laugh, slightly nervous, "Hey Leo." He took the Twister box from his desk, pulling Annabeth gently out of his room and down the hall. He shot her an apologetic look as he let go to entrain his guests but Annabeth gave him a reassuring smile. Even if her brain felt like Silly Putty.

Leo elbowed her in the ribs, "Told you to unbutton you collar."

Annabeth elbowed him back, "Oh my god, shut your stupid face." But she was laughing.

 ** _OOO_**

(Luke asked for her number when the two of them left and Annabeth gave it without a second thought, even if Leo was never going to let her live this down.)


	7. Chapter 7

**_Guess who's back from the dead? Thisss guyy ayyee!!_**

 ** _ahem. cough._**

 ** _Anyways, I have no idea how long it'll be before the next chapter (I'm always so busy this time of year) but my plans are taking form thanks to a recent NYC visit. muhaha._**

 ** _Also, thanks a bagillion for all the love, reviews and favs, it's the coolest to know people enjoy my writing!_**

 ** _OOO_**

Despite the past week, Percy Jackson woke to his mother's voice. His eyes fluttered and focused on his pale blue walls and window with the sky outside, bright with patches of white and filled with New York buildings. His bed was warm and had the smile still on from the day before. Everything was perfect.

"Percy, honey, it's almost eleven, you're going to be lightheaded if you don't eat something."

Yeah, so, his mother always fussed over him but Percy would sock anyone in the face if they made fun of him. Not because he was embarrassed of her, but because she was the nicest person on planet earth and people should kiss the ground she walked on. And he wasn't just saying that because she had brought him into the world. She lit like a sun in Percy's life, and now that he was old and sappy for his childhood, he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

Percy rolled over and rubbed his eyes, looking up at the dark waves of his mother's hair, and the delicate curve of her smile, "Hey." He grunted cheerfully.

She brushed the overgrown black hair from his eyes, "Hey sweetheart. You might want to get up before Paul and Grover eat all the pancakes."

That kicked him into gear, throwing off his blankets and jumping up to dash into the kitchen. Because seriously, Grover and Paul could eat all day long and still be hungry.

"Leave some for me guys!" Percy exclaimed, seizing the last blue-food-dyed pancake before Grover could get to it. He kicked the kitchen chair out and dropped down, reaching for the maple syrup.

His mom stood by the skillet, smiling kindly but obviously amused, "Should I make another batch?"

They all answered at the same time.

"Yes, please!"

"That sounds like heaven, Sally."

"Well _yeah,_ if I'm gonna have any breakfast."

She laughed at the boys' replies and then started to work. Looking around the table on a lazy Sunday morning, with his favorite people in the universe, it felt just like old times and all Percy could feel was absolute contentment.

Four syrupy blue pancakes later, Percy grinned, "I wish you guys could come every single weekend." He voiced honestly.

Because he wanted his mom losing it at the junk food in the fridge and claiming that Percy hadn't done laundry since she left. And gushing over how tall he was and how astounding his guitar playing was getting.

And Paul cracking up at Percy's fish and talking excitedly about his job, how it was the single greatest thing in his life(Besides Sally and Percy, he had clarified, even though all three of them already knew).

And Grover giving him the dumb handshake they made up in sixth grade when he came in the door, and full on challenging him to a game of Apples to Apples.

God. He had missed his family, so badly.

His mother lightly pinched his ear affectionately from behind him, then attempted to comb down his unruly hair with her fingers, "We missed you too, Percy."

"As soon as my work allows it, we'll be back." Paul gave him that proud smile that was starting to look more and more like his mom's. But then again, maybe that was just Percy imagining things.

"Same here, and it'll be Thanksgiving before you know it, and then Christmas!" Grover promised excitedly, his grin was huge and open and unmistakably _happy._

Percy laughed a little but something was hurting his chest, "Thanks guys." He took a deep breath, "When do you have to go?"

Grover glanced at his watch, "My train is leaves in a little more than an hour." He said softly, "I should go in a couple of minutes." Grover knew Percy too well not to know that he was dreading the moment he would be alone again.

Paul thought a moment then took the deck of cards from the kitchen counter, forgotten from yesterday's shenanigans, "How about a game of Speed?"

Percy grinned as his friend dealt the cards for the two player game, giving Paul a thankful look. Percy would much rather be doing something with his hands than sitting there and letting the precious seconds tick by in silence.

Grover came out the winner but didn't rub it in Percy's face too much, "Thanks for the food Aunt Sally, it was great to see you guys."

"Same to you, dear." His mom said, patting his cheek once and smiling, "Have a nice train ride, okay? And don't work yourself too hard out there."

Grover laughed a little, giving Percy a glance of embarrassment that he shared, even after all the years of both boys being fussed over, "Sure thing." He answered.

Percy pulled his best friend into a tight hug and then stood back, holding Grover's shoulders, "Save some trees for me, okay G-Man?"

Grover offered the biggest smile he could manage, still a sad one, "No problem Perce." He stepped back out the doorway and shot them all one last happy look and a wave before letting Percy close it behind them.

There was a mourning silence for a moment, the three of them remembering the good old days when they were always together, playing games and watching _Family Ties_ while Percy excessively mocked the theme song.

With a start, Percy realized that he might not every live that way again. College meant growing up and having a job and getting married and having kids. College was the first step in being an adult. After that, everything seemed to be set out for him like a checklist, like a specific order of how his life was supposed go.

"It's good to know that he's happy." Percy's mom murmured lightly and Paul nodded in agreement.

Percy took a breath and pulled himself together, trying to smile, "Yeah. . . So, is your novel coming along Mom?"

The woman practically spontaneously combusted, "My editor is almost finished with the final draft!" She continued about how her story would be published soon and she could go on a marketing tour.

Percy was happy for, really, he was. His mom had overcome all kinds of trials in her life to stand where she was today. Her parents had passed when she was young and the rest of her family disowned her after they found out she was pregnant with Percy and unmarried. His mom spoke fondly of Percy's dad, but rarely, saying that they separated on good terms. Percy didn't know if he really believed it, but if his mom was lying to him, it was for a good reason, for his protection.

When he was six, his mom started going out with a disgusting man named Gabe. She broke off the relationship quickly but Gabe was adamant to see her, despite the soon following restraining order. Gabe would threaten to off Percy and take his mom, and no matter how much they tried to say away from him, he always showed up again.

Until Percy was twelve, then Gabe was charged with rape of another woman and put in jail. Although it was a terrible way to get rid of him, Percy was glad he was rotting in a cell. But since he was older, Percy began to wonder if Gabe ever did anything to his mom in that way. He tried to bring it up once but didn't really get a straight answer.

She looked at him with dark emerald eyes and spoke with a reassuring voice, "That's nothing we need to worry about." She touched his cheek, begging him to drop it, "Not ever again."

So Percy dropped it. Her well being was more important than his curiosity, her well being was more important than anything.

When Percy was fourteen, his mom announced she was going on a date. And he'll admit, he panicked. The last date she went on was with Gabe, and Percy couldn't help but fear the same thing happening over again. That was, until he met Paul Blofis. Paul was a high school English teacher and shared the love for books with Percy's mom, and for seventies music with both Jacksons. He was respectful and nice to his mom, so when they got married a year later, Percy didn't mind at all. In fact, he was really happy for them.

Everything was good now, his mom was two months from her publishing date, Paul was enjoying his job as a principal and Grover was saving the trees like nobody's business. Then why did he still feel so . . . Sad?

Sadness wasn't a emotion Percy often felt. Anger, regret, those things he knew, but now he just felt flat out helpless. Percy was never good at hiding his feelings but the tiredness let itself be pushed down, let itself be hidden. Percy didn't know if that was good or bad.

But all the same, he was proud of his mom and of Paul. They deserved the good stuff they were getting.

"Are your music classes going good?" Paul asked after the family had sat in the living room and Percy's mom had finished her cheerful rambling.

Percy nodded, subconsciously messing with his left index finger, used for playing guitar, "Yeah. Did I tell you I have to write an album by Christmas break?"

"What?" Mom demanded in disbelief, "A whole album?"

Percy found himself blushing, "Well not just me. My group, you know. I told you about my group."

Mom nodded, a frown coming to her face, "But an album? With strangers?"

"It's actually pretty fun. Piper's into indie, Frank likes Motown and funk and Nico is really hardcore about everything."

"That seems like it would be really interesting," Paul noted, "All different styles."

He smiled, "It is. The problem is none of us are really songwriters. Piper kinda but mostly just jumpy, catchy stuff."

Paul hummed in response and his mom smiled brightly, "Well, I think that's an astounding project and I'm sure you'll do amazing, sweetheart."

Even when he felt so dejected, it was impossible not to smile back at his mom, "Thanks Mom. Oh, I think _Mork Mindy_ is on now . . ."

The trio watch the old show with Robin Williams playing an alien and then had grilled cheese for lunch and strawberry ice cream. His mom and Paul had to leave at two and there were some teary goodbyes on all of their parts and Percy's mom making him swear to eat and shower and take care of himself and Paul offered any assistance with school that Percy needed.

Percy was in no hurry to see them go but he knew they had to catch the train out so he backed off, smiled and closed the door, even if his body felt numb.

 ** _OOO_**

Percy did homework for an hour before he decided that he was too distracted to think straight. After trying to practice for a while and not really enjoying _Sanford Sons_ like he usually did, Percy realized that drastic times called for drastic measures.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare answered her phone almost instantly, "Whadup bitch!"

"Hey." Percy mumbled. Well this was a mistake.

There was some sort of music playing in the background, some kind of flute, "If you're asking me to cover for you tomorrow, I can't, I was gonna ask if you could cover for me because my friend--"

"That's not why I called." Percy interrupted.

"Oh." He could picture her frowning in confusion, "Is it an emergency? I'm all the way in Chinatown with some friends, what's up?"

He took a deep breath, "I don't know."

Rachel was getting too good at reading him, "Your parents gone?"

"Yeah." He admitted.

She hummed in thought and with little hesitation asked, "You're on the Upper East Side, right?"

"Rachel. You don't have to co--"

"Percy. Dude. Shut up."

"But I don't want to bother you and your friends."

"Pssh, those ole guys? They're my roommates, I see them all the time. Plus, they don't mind, right guys?"

There was some _sure_ s from different voices and one _is this the guy with the weird fetish for goldfish?_

Percy laughed and so did Rachel, "Yeah, that's him. Seriously, it'll be fun Percy. I can teach you how to paint and you can teach me how to rock and roll."

Percy smiled.

"And by rock and roll, I mean play guitar. Not spend quality time in your bed."

He snorted a laugh even though his face turned red, "Okay."

"Which subway do I take?"

"The six, I think."

And for all of the weird stuff Rachel did, she actually sounded genuinely cheerful, "Great, I'll see you in thirty."

 ** _OOO_**

The ginger knocked on his door covered in paint and smelling like Chinese food and carrying a big, weird wooden contraption.

"Whadup bitch." Percy offered, repeating her greeting from earlier.

Rachel burst out laughing as she stepped in the door Percy held open, glancing around, "Nice view." She mused waving her hand at the window on the far wall, over looking Central park and the Hudson River.

"Thanks."

"You don't get this kind of view from Midtown, there's too many buildings in the way." It was nice of her to say something like that, even when Percy had seen her massive apartment once to give Rachel her phone that she left at PetWorld. Twelve foot floor to ceiling windows and a kitchen that would have made his mother fangirl.

Rachel said that she wasn't paying for it and that she didn't like it all that much and Percy didn't know why. But then again, he had learned Rachel was kind of impulsive and random.

"You wanna paint that?" She asked, leaning her wood things against the back of the couch and glancing at him, before looking back to the window.

"Huh?"

Rachel pointed at his window, giving him half a smile, "The skyline, duh."

"Oh. Yeah. I mean, why not? Cause it's gonna suck anyway. Mine, not yours."

She put her hands on her hips, obviously taking joy in his lack of eloquence, "You got some old towels? My drop cloths are at home, I forgot to grab them."

"Yeah, sure." Percy stepped to the linen closet and took out some old, large beach towels before shaking them out and dropping them on the floor where Rachel suggested, in the middle of the living room about eight or nine feet from the window.

Rachel picked up her wood thing and in a few short kicks and pulls, created two easels seemingly from thin air. She sat them on the towels then picked up her large backpack, dumping it on the floor. Pencils, brushes, tubes of paint and small sketchbooks went everywhere.

Rachel pulled out two large canvases, setting them both on the easel. She plopped down on the floor and rummaged through her big pile of stuff, throwing a big white bottle at Percy without looking up, "Base coat." She mumbled, tossing a big brush as well.

She jumped up, and held out her palette, "Here."

Percy didn't move, "Wait, what?"

"Dude. Gimme the paint." He hastily obliged and she squeezed a ton of white onto her tray and spread it, careful but thick, onto the canvas, up and down, "See? Wax on, wax off. Like _Karate Kid_."

"But it's just white. Why do you like it so much? Are you racist?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. This is so the colors will blend easier. You'll thank me later, you uncultured swine."

Three hours later, Rachel was putting the finishing touches on her sunset impressionist masterpiece and Percy was eating Cheetos on the couch, long given up on his painting. No amount of Rachel's encouragement or tips were going to fix the mess he had created.

"It doesn't look that bad!" Rachel fibbed, "Just . . . Your skyline isn't quite straight . . . And your buildings aren't in one big stroke and kinda all over the place . . . But besides that. It's nice."

Percy groaned, "God, I know I'm pathetic and alone during my glory years but do you have to make it worse by pitying me?"

The girl tossed him a smile over her shoulder as he channel surfed, then a few moments later asked, "Hey Percy?"

"Muhf." He grunted through some Cheetos.

Her voice was quiet and soft, "I think you might be depressed."

He snorted but when she didn't give any sign of teasing, Percy turned around to look at her, "What?"

Rachel took a sudden interest in her dark gray clouds, "I said I think you're depressed."

He waved his hand but continued facing her, "Rachel, that's ridiculous. Really, have you met me? Would I ever kill myself?"

"That's not the point. I had a friend who was on antidepressants for years but he never considered suicide. Still, that didn't mean it wasn't real or any less painful." Her lime green eyes flickered up then back down, "You just . . . Ever since your parents moved away . . . I don't know, you keep reminding me of my friend."

Percy was at a loss for words. Of course, he was kind of upset lately and generally sad, but he had never considered the seriousness of his mental sanity.

"Rachel." She didn't look up, "Hey, come on now."

The redhead chewed her lip and met his gaze, "Shit. There I go again, running my mouth off."

"It's okay, you're just looking out for me."

Rachel nodded, letting her hair fall into her face, "I don't mean to speak things over you or whatever. I just thought you should know since that's why I came in the first place . . . Things are gonna get better, I promise."

Percy knew she was right, he could feel it somehow, as stupid as that sounded. Rachel was kind of weird and nosy but her intentions were always in the right and he respected her for that.

"Looking forward to it." He replied, offering a smile which she returned, then turned to focus on the TV again, "Hey look, speaking of the _Karate Kid_."

Rachel let her paint dry while they watched the second half of the movie, munching on some Cheetos with him, then packed up her stuff and headed for the door.

"Oh I completely forgot!" Percy smacked his own forehead, "I didn't teach you how to play guitar."

Rachel grinned with sky blue paint smeared lightly to her cheek, "Save that for next time?"

There would be a next time, they both knew it. It was only the opening episode of a sitcom of dumb things they would do together now.

So Percy smiled back and confirmed, "Save that for next time."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hiya guys! I know this is crappy, short and all but I'm trying to get this story out as fast as possible, before I lose my inspiration._**

 ** _(Also, gigantic thanks to everyone for following and stuff, it's the best and it pushes me to keep going so thanks)_**

 ** _From now on, there will probably be days between chapters and I'll name the chapters accordingly so you guys can keep track of the time past._**

 ** _OOO_**

Annabeth's slight hangover was gone by Monday morning, disappearing with hazelnut coffee and a hot shower. Annabeth was sitting at her work desk when her phone vibrated and she might as well admit, she dove for it. She had been waiting for Luke's text all Sunday and that Monday morning, She beamed at her phone, it was him. Finally.

 _From Luke_ : Hi there Annabeth, I hope I'm not bothering you at work

Annabeth took a big breath and counted to ten before answering.

 _From Annabeth_ : It's no problem, did I mention my boss is my best friend's little brother? Anyway, he doesn't mind much

 _From Luke_ : haha, nope. That's cool though, how long have you been friends?

 _From Annabeth_ : Well about 12 years now. I knew them back when I lived in California

 _From Luke_ : I don't think you mentioned California either lol, did you move here for college?

 _From Annabeth_ : Yes, but I went to a boarding school as a high school junior an senior while taking night college classes and kind of helping Jason (my boss) with paperwork and stuff

 _From Luke_ : your brain must be gigantic, dang

She wasn't blushing. She wasn't.

 _From Luke_ : seriously, the more I hear about you, the more you seem to amaze me

 _From Annabeth_ : Thanks, I try lol

 _From Luke_ : oh, I gtg, I'll talk to you soon, okay?

 _From Annabeth:_ Okay, bye.

Annabeth cut off her phone and put it on silent to give her some self control. She went back to typing the email to the Vanderbilt clients, trying not to smile.

"Annabeth!"

The blonde jumped out of her skin and turned to find Katie Gardner giving her any amused look, "Was that your boyfriend?"

She gasped in shock and anger, "Were you reading my texts?"

Her eyebrows shot up, "Something to hide, Miss Chase?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Annabeth confessed, feeling the heat setting into her face.

"I wasn't reading your texts." Katie admitted as well, "But you were smiling like a crazy person." She rolled her eyes as Annabeth looked at the office carpet, "Just because I'm engaged doesn't mean I can't appreciate boyfriend material with my friends in mind."

Annabeth glanced up at her and started to blabber, "Well he's not my boyfriend. I just met him Saturday night at a party with my friend and--" She cut herself off and crossed her arms, "I'm going to shut up now."

Katie was grinning as she plopped down at her desk again, "You do that Annabeth."

Not even ten minutes later, Thalia Grace slammed through the office door, "Hey Annabeth!"

Annabeth mumbled a breathless _shit woman_ and then gave her friend a look, "Don't bother me right now, I've got work to do."

Thalia didn't look fazed by this, glancing her over, "Heard you went to a party."

Damn. Abort, abort, abort.

Annabeth frowned at her computer, hands frozen over the keys, "Who told you that? I don't do parties."

Thalia pressed her lips, clicked on her phone and turned it to show Annabeth a picture of Hazel and her boyfriend, Frank, standing in Luke's apartment, "Is this you?"

"No. That's Hazel."

Thalia zoomed in on two blonde figures in the background, her and Luke laughing in the kitchen. Screw phone camera quality, like really.

Annabeth weighted her options. She could lie to Thalia's face but she would know and then be even more interested. She could agree but then her friend would go into this crazy rant about boys and dating and using protection and Annabeth could not handle motherly Thalia right now.

"Annabeth was texting a boy." Katie offered in a singsong voice.

Thalia whirled on her and Annabeth made a death gesture at her neck in Katie's direction, "Was she? This boy?"

Katie squinted at her phone, "Oh hey. That's Luke. He's my fiancée's brother, kinda, it's complicated. Wait . . . You were texting Luke?"

Annabeth buried her face in her hands, feeling a slimy warmth in her face and willing it to go away with no luck.

"Luke . . ." Thalia murmured, with a fleeting recognition, "Castellaten?"

"That's the one. What are you so embarrassed about Chase? He's cute."

Thalia met Annabeth's eyes with some kind of look she couldn't quite place, one like she was recalling a bad memory. Then she let out a mildly strained laugh, "Looks like we have the same taste."

"No." Annabeth murmured, wide eyed.

"In high school, junior year." Thalia confirmed, waving her hand nonchalantly, "It was just a fling."

This could not be happening to Annabeth. She wasn't much for girl code but Thalia was her best friend of more than a decade. She didn't want to go around kissing her friend's exes, especially because Thalia was notorious for having terrible taste in guys. But Annabeth was an excellent judge of character and Luke didn't seem like Thalia's type at all.

But still, best friend code and general common courtesy prevented this Luke thing from going anywhere.

"I'll stop talking to him." Annabeth said strongly, looking her friend's approval and a grunting of _please dump the ugly dumbass._

Instead, Thalia shrugged but didn't meet her eyes, "Why? He's like, my only ex that isn't an asshole. We didn't work good together, trust me. You and him would be so much better."

Annabeth swallowed hard. She hadn't expected that at all, "Okay . . . I mean, we aren't even dating yet, we just kissed at a party--"

"What?" Thalia demanded, beaming, "Spill the tea."

So she did because the sooner they heard the story, the sooner she could get back to her stinking Vanderbilt email(also, it had been a year since she had a girly conversation).

 ** _OOO_**

"So how's Hottie-McHotterson?"

"Call him that one more time and I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine." Annabeth snapped at Leo. They had been over this several times already on the way to class.

Leo held up his hands and yet, he looked anything but submissive, "Geez. I was just asking."

"For the fifth time since fifteen minutes ago!" Annabeth cried.

"Did he call?" Leo pushed.

Annabeth hesitated then caved, "Yeah, at lunch."

Leo pumped a fist into the air, "Hey-yoh! Look who got smarty-pants a boyfriend! This guy!"

Annabeth groaned as Valdez did a cringe worthy victory dance in the middle of the sidewalk, "You're never going to forget this, are you?"

"Nope, not a chance!"

 ** _OOO_**

Annabeth finished her homework early and was going to call Luke back and see if she could wiggling her way into a date when the wall next to her started to vibrate with sound.

Not again.

Annabeth didn't even bother waiting, she stood up and stepped out to knock loudly on that dark haired guy's door.

She could hear his voice was he got closer, " . . . Oh yeah right, I'd be a way better parent than you Rachel, don't lie."

He whirled open the door, in mid laughter, straightening every so slightly when he saw it was her, "Hey. Sorry, are we bothering you again?"

 _We?_ Annabeth thought, _Did he mention a girlfriend before?_

She swallowed, "Um. Yes, somewhat."

"Hey Rachel!" He called over his shoulder, "Turn that down, will you?"

"You're the one who turned it up, you jackass!" A girl exclaimed back, but the music volume went down considerably.

Percy-that was his name, she remembered-smiled in a naturally lopsided way, "Artists, right?"

"Oh come off it!" The unseen girl shouted, "I can hear you, you know!"

The Percy guy laughed softly, his shoulders coming up in a way that Annabeth daresay, was kind of sweet, "And yet you aren't at the door, greeting our guest."

 _Guest? What the hell? I came to tell you to shut up?_

A girl slid into view, skidding down the hall in slippery socks and then grinning, "Hi. I'm Rachel." She had curly red hair but it was less tangled than Annabeth's own, with bright lime green eyes and freckles all across her face.

Annabeth held out her hand from habit, "Annabeth Chase." But Rachel waved hers around and Annabeth realized it was covered in paint.

"Sorry, I'm kinda messy."

"This is my neighbor," Percy said to Rachel, widening his eyes as if he was trying to explain, _you remember that weird pajama girl?,_ "Annabeth, this is Rachel. My, um . . ." He trailed off, a familiar blush coming to his cheeks.

"Friend." Rachel said easily, still beaming.

"Nice to meet you." Annabeth messed with her finger, "Um. I didn't mean to bother you, I'll just . . ." She pointed to her door.

"Oh hey, wait!" Percy called, grabbing something from his kitchen, "Here."

Annabeth wiggled her shoes in her shoes, becoming more antsy by the second.

He scribbled something down on a paper and handed it to her proudly, "So you don't have to beat down my door next time."

Annabeth had to stare at the numbers for a few moments before she realized what it was, "Oh. Um. Thanks." She pocketed the phone number and glanced up the two pairs of cheerful green eyes, "I'll see you both later, I guess."

"Bye!" Rachel said with genuine happiness as Percy shut his door.

In the second Annabeth stood there, confused, she heard the redhead hiss with giggles, "That's the girl?"

"Shh," Percy scolded in a harsh whisper, "She'll hear you."

So Annabeth frowned and went straight to bed, no longer caring about Luke or her lonely looking piano.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Aye! Thanks for all the love guys, for real!_** **_I'll be including the songs in each chapter in my Author's Note from now on._**

 ** _Hotel Californa by The Eagles_**

 ** _The Fates by Virginia Man_** **_(I'd recommend listening to The Fates when you get to that part)_**

 ** _OOO_**

Rachel teased him to no end about his pretty next door neighbor. Seriously, she was going to make him die of embarrassment.

She curled up her limbs to her chest happily, literally giggling with delight, "But she's the girl you got all sappy over that one day?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Dare. And seriously, shut up, these walls are really thin."

Rachel squealed, "Boy am I going to set you up or what!"

He facepalmed, "Rachel. No. Please no."

"I promise I'll be good, I'll make her like you, she'll have no choice but to like you!" She announced gleefully and Percy was glad they had gone back into his room for her to finish painting, even if Rachel had abandoned the thought, "Has she heard you play? _Trust_ me Percy, she'll absolutely _die_ when she hears you. Girls love artistic boys."

"I doubt she's heard my playing and if she has, I've pissed her off cause she hates rock music and is all into Mozart or something like that. Also, I'm not artistic."

Percy could see the plans forming in her mind, racing at a million miles per hour and he shook his head, "Besides, she's too smart for me."

Rachel's brain visually skirted to a halt, "Wait, what?"

"I said she's way too smart for my dumb little brain."

The girl squinted at him, "You're not dumb Percy."

Percy raised his eyebrows, "She's literally a multilingual paralegal assistant, already half way through her engineering degree. She could make anyone look dumb."

She considered that, "Well dang. No wonder your music was bothering her."

"Yeah, I know." He said emphatically, "But she's always home at weird hours and I never know if I'm making her mad or not. Until she comes to beat down my door."

"I can't believe you gave her your _phone number_." Rachel mumbled, shaking her head.

Percy frowned, "What about it?"

"Oh my god. Bless your innocent, little soul Percy, really. My lord, it's like you're blind." But she didn't clarify and went back to her painting by his window.

She left about an hour later, making weird hand gestures at 6D's doorway while winking. Percy tried desperately to get her to chill--(he didn't want Annabeth to hear and think he had some weird thing for her, they only met a couple of days ago and Percy didn't do passive crushes based on looks, thank you very much. Annabeth _was_ really pretty, he'd admit, and she looked _illegally_ cute in track shorts though Percy wouldn't dare breath a word of this to his redhead friend)--but Rachel wouldn't be tamed, leaving his apartment building with paint on her face and a drunken attitude even though she was completely sober. She swore loudly down Percy's hall, said she had to make a plan, and for him to not do anything stupid.

Percy dealt with the teasing on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday during work at PetWorld.

Rachel would insist on _The Love Boat_ and Percy would die of boredom (not because he and his mom had already watched every single episode, but because it was a stupid show, obviously) as Rachel dramatically echoed the lines between lovers, always ending the sentence with "Percy" or "Annabelle", in case it slipped his mind who she was mocking within the point-zero-two seconds of her saying it.

(Also, Annabelle wasn't even her name but hell if Percy was going to correct Rachel.)

On Friday, Percy announced that if Rachel kept stressing him out like this, he was going to need another goldfish to ease his pain. Rachel burst out laughing but didn't stop so Percy picked out Benjamin Franklin to prove his freaking point.

His phone rang while the Love Boat theme song was playing and he quickly took it in the dog food section.

"Hey dweeb." Piper's voice called out cheerfully, "You good to practice tonight?"

"On a Friday night? You don't think I've got anything better to do?"

The Cherokee girl snorted, "No."

Percy hesitated, "Alright fine, but I have work until five."

He could hear the eye roll, "We know, you've told us a thousand times. You know where Nico's place is?"

Percy shivered at the thought, "His apartment is sketchy."

"Yeah well, _Nico_ is sketchy." She took a big breath, "So, you in?"

"Yeah, is six good?"

"Perfect. Small caramel hot chocolate?"

"Of course, thanks."

"No problemá, don't be late."

Him? Late? Never.

Percy then swept the whole store to avoid The Love Boat.

 ** _OOO_**

He fed his fish, got himself a snack (okay, okay, two grilled cheeses weren't technically a snack per say, but being teased relentlessly was hard work) and then took a shower with the music at a low level of volume.

 **Mirrors on the ceiling, pink champagne on ice and she said, 'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device'.**

The water always made him feel better, more peaceful. It cleared his thoughts of all the weird stuff Rachel had said. Now he might be able to look at Annabeth without going completely red in the face. Doubtful, but still. It was a start.

Percy was struck with the sudden thought that he should get back into swimming. He had been on the team in high school and won a couple of competitions but as he got more a more talented with a guitar, it had taken priority.

 **Welcome to the Hotel California.**

His phone dinged and he grunted quietly, "Geez Pipes, I'm coming." But when he glanced at his phone, he saw an unknown number. That was weird, Percy always put the names of people in his phone, he was too prone to forgetting who he was talking to.

He looked closer, reading the messaging several times before his dyslexia settled on the words.

 _780-2674_ : If you could keep the off-pitch, Eagles singing in the shower to a minimum, that would be great.

Shit, Annabeth.

Percy dried of his hand with the towel nearby and typed: _sorry about that._

Annabeth read his message but didn't respond and Percy decided not to take it personally as he checked the time.

Ten until six and lord almighty, Piper was going to kill him.

He hopped out of the shower, tossed on a T-shirt and jeans, shaking his hair before grabbing his keys and heading out after a goodbye to his triplet goldfish.

The sub was quick from his place to Nico's, only a few minutes, but Percy was freezing.

 _Live in New York City for almost twenty years,_ He thought to himself, clutching his guitar case as the train lurched forward, _But never get used to the weather._

He wished he had thought to grab a jacket but it's too late now, dammit. Hopefully, Nico's apartment wouldn't be as cold and dead as last time. Percy shuddered at the memory.

Percy got off the sub somewhere near Harlem and tried not to look like a shivering piece of meat and easy prey as he walked up the block and the porch to the duplex that belonged partly to that weird ass di Angelo kid.

He could hear random instruments playing from outside. Percy knocked, his fingers numb, "Hey! Open up, I'm cold!" Frank opened it slowly, laughing softly at something and Percy pushed inside, "Where's my drink Piper?" He all but whined.

She frowned at him, pointing to the small kitchen's countertops, "Why aren't you wearing a jacket?"

"Dumbass." Nico grumbled, not even looking up from the acoustic guitar on his lap.

Percy seized the cup, holding it under his chin and warming his fingers, "Yeah. What Nico said."

Frank shut the door and sat back down on the couch with Piper, both of their instruments taking up all the room available.

Percy sat his case by the last chair, sipping the hot chocolate and keeping his limbs close to his body, "It's September, what the hell."

"It's also thirty degrees outside." Frank pointed out, plucking a C chord of his bass, "Don't you ever check the weather?"

Of course he didn't, weather checking was boring. And for adults. And losers.

" _Yes._ " He replied, defiantly, "I check the weather all the time."

Piper snorted, tapping away at her keyboard, "You look like Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer."

He held his hand over his cold nose instinctively, "Rude." Percy muttered.

" _Anyway_ ," Nico called from his chair with a single drum in front, glaring at them, "I was just telling Piper about how we need to write songs. And soon. If we don't write now, our producing won't be finished in time for Christmas break. This isn't a joke guys, this is the rest of our lives were messing around with."

Percy and Frank shifted uncomfortably but Piper waved her hand in dismissal, "Don't worry about it Neeks, we've got loads of--"

"Don't call me Neeks!" He burst out then took a big breath, "Look. Guys. I don't want to turn in a half-ass album."

"So . . . You want a whole-ass one then?" Percy wondered, giving him a funny look.

Nico buried his face in his hands, "Sure, whatever. I'm just saying, I'm trying _very_ hard to take this assignment seriously and I feel like you guys aren't."

Frank hummed, "Well, we're pretty good at just jamming together . . . Maybe we could do some instrumental tracks."

Piper squealed, "Awesome!"

Nico gave them another serious look before starting to strum away, surprisingly soft and gentle, especially in comparison to his drum playing. Frank began to tune with an app on his phone and Piper started playing some legit Harry Connick Jr. stuff on her piano absently.

Percy chugged the rest of his hot chocolate then plugged his deep blue guitar into the amplifier near the couch, plopping back down and make sure he was still tuned as well.

After some quick adjustments, Percy plunked a few notes contently. There wasn't anything he loved more than the sound of a freshly tuned electric. Besides, you know, his family.

Nico was leading the group now with his acoustic, they were settling into the music like they always did.

And to Percy's utter shock, Nico began to sing quietly, staring at the floor.

 **Calm waters, calm waters all around**

 **Sons and daughters, sons and daughters are grounded**

 **And the roots are ashen gray**

His voice was shaking but so very uncharacteristically _soft_ that Percy began to study his chords, matching his rhythm and giving the harmony.

 **Follow me, lead me all the way down** ,

 **Follow me, lead me down to the way down,**

 **Where are members are estranged**

The four of them were seeping together into song, all grabbing to the bitter sweetness of Nico's words.

 **All our weapons cast aside**

 **hand in hand we're weary eyed**

 **Scars remain from things we've seen before**

 **Tarnished ground is home to me**

 **I've laid down with my enemy**

 **End this brutal scene of civil war**

 **End this brutal scene of civil war**

For the first time since he began, Nico looked up and met their eyes, poetically standing before them in a light Percy hadn't noticed. It was hard for them to word, and yet, so easy for them to play.

 **Hear me brothers, hear me brothers while I cry,**

 **The love you long for, the love you long for is inside,**

 **But your tears they flood the way**

 **Your fathers children, your fathers children are no more,**

 **The walls of bondage, the walls of bondage cannot restore,**

 **The heart of this old whore**

Everyone saw their place and part like a beautiful, mechanical creation of sound and movement and fingers and words.

 **All our weapons cast aside**

 **hand in hand we're weary eyed**

 **Scars remain from things we've seen before**

 **Tarnished ground is home to me**

 **I've laid down with my enemy**

 **End this brutal scene of civil war**

 **End this brutal scene of civil war**

Nico frowned in pain and started to lose grip on the neck of his guitar as they slowed, staring at something past Percy and perhaps past all of them.

 **Many nights I, many nights I lie awake** ,

 **Many daydreams, many daydreams I have you,**

 **Planning my escape,**

 **It's not your mothers, not your mothers tears to cry,**

 **Not your fathers, not your fathers sins to die for,**

 **For the fates have called your name**

With a climax and a clatter of shaking voice, Percy knew his moment and there it was.

Then everything went soft.

 **All our weapons cast aside**

 **hand in hand we're weary eyed**

 **Scars remain from things we've seen before**

 **Tarnished ground is home to me**

 **I've laid down with my enemy**

 **End this brutal scene of civil war**

 **End this brutal scene of civil war**

The room stayed quiet for a moment, all but the sniffle from Nico and faint brush of motion as he rubbed away his glistening cheek.

Piper looked at him apologetically, catching on to something Percy couldn't, "That was beautiful Nico."

"Thanks." He chewed on his lip, "I wrote it a long time ago . . . After . . . I guess I was getting desperate for content." Nico said the last words with a misshapen smile.

"You're a poetic bastard di Angelo, I'll give you that." Piper mused, smiling as well, "Track number one, all in favor?"

The three of them-Piper, Frank and Percy-all raised theirs immediately and Nico did too after flushing with embarrassed pride.

Piper grabbed a notebook and scribbled in black pen on the first page.

 _Track 1: The Fates._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Wow everyone is just so positive about Luke lol I hope this satisfies you all *wink wink*_** **_(Also, yay! Long chapter! Though I kinda cheated with the texts and lyrics)_**

 ** _Reply to Guest: You are my new favorite person. Serriousslyy. That list is awesome, thank you sooo much, I love falling in love with new songs. (I might even include one of those four if I have the chance)_**

 ** _Included Songs :_**

 ** _Baba O'Riley by The Who_**

 ** _Revend by Kings of Leon_**

 ** _I can't tell you why by The Eagles_**

 ** _OOO_**

Percy was a weirdo, she would admit that in a heartbeat, but he was also really sweet. (And his laugh was cute, okay? That wasn't her fault) _That_ she would never admit. Not to herself, not to Percy and most definitely not to his pretty, ditzy girlfriend Rachel.

Rachel was nice and friendly and charismatic and exactly the type of girl Annabeth could see Percy with. She was probably an art student that painted in watercolors or something and a good kisser and a person with indie rock music taste and nice to hang out with and probably made Percy really comfortable instead of making him blush every two seconds.

Well whatever, Annabeth didn't like change and she wasn't about to change for her random ass, punk neighbor when Luke obviously liked the normal her just fine.

Everything was good lately in her opinion.

Annabeth had a couple of tests but she passed with flying colors, all of her lab work with Hazel was easy to figure out and Leo was happy to give her some tips on Latin, which he had already mastered.

Jason was giving her plenty of work to keep up with since he was completely stressed over the Chapman case that was going to court. Whenever one of his cases did call for further action, Jason never hesitated, but still. Annabeth could understand how much pressure he was under and took a considerable amount of his workload. Thalia even stopped by to help on Tuesday since she was acting as Jason's assistant council, shooting Annabeth some winks and asking how Luke was.

And Luke was great. They talked on the phone at least once a day for the past week and texted all the time. Annabeth was still kind of freaked by the idea of him and Thalia ever dating but Luke didn't show any signs of being an asshole so Annabeth didn't worry about it. She was always pessimistic anyway.

On Saturday night, the two of them went to dinner at Olive Garden after watching a mystery movie. (Leo had a good bit of fun teasing her when Annabeth called for fashion advice. He wasn't ever going to let it go, bit whatever, because Annabeth looked good.)

"I can't believe they didn't know it was the cook!" Annabeth had said on the ride to the restaurant, "Don't the police even pay attention?"

Luke laughed, "Man. Take it easy, smart ass." He teased.

Annabeth blushed but pressed her lips, "Well it was pretty obvious."

"I'm still convinced the butler set up the cook . . ." He mused, glancing over from the road for her approval.

Pssh. Yeah, right. No way.

"Maybe." Annabeth replied, frowning in fake consideration. Luke beamed.

 ** _OOO_**

Dinner was really nice, for the most part. Specifically, the first part and not the last. They talked about college and Leo and Australia and engineering and that part was fine. Everything was just fine, until he brought up Thalia.

"Oh, I forgo to ask, do you know Katie?" Annabeth asked, sipping her lemon water.

Luke tilted his head to the side.

"Katie Gardner?"

"Oh!" He grinned, "Travis' fiancée right?" She nodded, "How do you know her?"

"She's the client manager at the law firm where I work."

"That's kind of funny, Katie never seemed like a people-person."

Annabeth couldn't help the frown that came to her features. Katie was the best costumer serviced based person Annabeth had over worked with, always professional and polite an ready to go the extra mile . . . Maybe that was only when she was at work?

"So you never told me which law firm you work for." Luke continued.

Annabeth swallowed, "Um. Grace."

"As in Grace Law Firm? Really? Well it's good to have friends on the inside, I hear Grace is really prestigious."

Was he implying that he was only hired because she had connections?

"Yeah. It's a good place to work."

Luke snapped his fingers, "Hey, wait a second, who's your boss?"

"Jason Grace." Annabeth said slowly.

He relaxed, "Oh, must be a different Grace then. I dated a Grace in high school, crazy bitch she was."

Annabeth Chase went completely rigid, "What?"

"Yeah, Terra or something? She had these weirdly bright blue eyes, pretty sure she wore contacts."

She could suddenly hear the pulse in her ears, "She doesn't wear contacts."

"Believe me, she probably did. She wore like, actual chains on her jeans and converses all the time."

She swallowed, "That was cool in 2007."

Luke laughed a little and then took a bite of his lasagna casually, "She thought she was cool."

"Thalia Grace is my best friend." Annabeth burst out, pushing her chair back and standing.

Luke almost dropped his fork, "W-What?" He stammered. Annabeth couldn't read his eyes, or maybe she wasn't trying.

"I said Thalia Grace is my best friend. And she said you weren't an asshole." Annabeth dropped her cloth napkin from her lap into the bowl of soup and picked up her jacket, lying it over her arm calmly, "Guess she was wrong."

Annabeth walked away from the table and his shocked face precisely, her flats clicking on the smooth floor.

"Annabeth, hey, wait a minute. Please."

She held up her hand and kept walking, not ever once considering going back.

 ** _OOO_**

Annabeth called Thalia as she stood outside Olive Garden, trying to think which subway would take her home and were the damn station was. She had her coat but her legs were starting to freeze and her teeth chattering.

"Why are you calling me during your date?" Thalia asked, by way of greeting.

Annabeth decided to just walk and get her angry out. Hopefully there was a train nearby that would take her back to the Upper East Side.

"Date's over." The girl said simply, heading north. _The six, goddammit, which sub would take her to the six?_

"It's eight-thirty." Thalia replied, the suspension growing in her voice, "Are you alright Annabeth?"

"I'm fine." She responded quickly, then, "I thought you said he wasn't an ass?"

There was a silence for a moment as Thalia thought that over, "Shit, I'm sorry Annabeth. What the hell did he do?"

Annabeth was fast walking now, her blond curls starting to loose the straightness in them as they flew behind her. She hated her stupid curls, she hated that it took her two and a half hours with a flat iron to straighten them, she hated that she bothered with it.

Her ears were cold, her legs were shivering and Annabeth had had it up to *here* with this whole situation.

"He said Katie Gardner was fake." She was paraphrasing but whatever.

"Um, forgive me and all, but that's it?"

"He called you a crazy, egotistical bitch." Annabeth continued, "He said you wore contacts to make you eyes blue. And that you needed to stop wearing chains and converses all the time."

Thalia started to laugh, "I grew out of the chains but the converse thing is true."

"This isn't funny!" She snapped, "He said you were a bitch Thalia, what part of this don't you understand?"

"The part about why you aren't still having dinner with him?" The lawyer offered.

Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the Manhattan sidewalk, ignoring the guy who shoulder checked her with some rude comment.

"What the hell?" Annabeth demanded, "You think I'd actually continue to have a date with that bastard after he said that about you?"

"I don't know why you're so worked up, seriously. Everyone makes fun of their exes and I _was_ a bitch back in school. It's better him tell the truth than lie."

Annabeth ran her hand in her tangling hair, "Because that's exactly what I want in a relationship! A brutally honest idiot."

"It's better than a dishonest idiot. Trust me, I've dated plenty."

"What the hell?" Annabeth cried again. She couldn't believe this was actually happening, "So you think I should just go right back and sit down and be a nice little girl then put out and be his whore when I could be getting my degree!? Is that what you're saying?"

A mother passing by gave Annabeth a dirty look but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"What? No. Who said anything about putting out? I'm just trying to help you get out more and make friends!"

"I have friends!"

"I just want you to be happy, alright??"

"I can be perfectly happy all on my own!" She screamed.

"Annab--" She hung up.

Then she kept walking.

 ** _OOO_**

Annabeth got home at almost nine-thirty, freezing her ass off and slamming the apartment door.

She kicked off her fancy shoes and turned up the thermostat drastically. She pulled on a pair of flannel pajamas and glared around the room angrily.

She made herself a kale sandwich with the last few Pringles from Thalia's last visit, slamming the fridge and cabinet doors hard every chance she got.

Her phone dinged once, then twice, then a third time and she almost smashed it onto the hardwood floor.

 _From Percy:_ are you ok?

 _From Percy:_ do you need me to come fight off a burglar or something?

 _From Percy:_ or are you just mad?

 _From Percy:_ need someone to talk to?

 _From Percy:_ or some music?

 _From Percy:_ this is Percy btw

 _From Percy_ : Jackson, from next door

 _From Percy:_ I'm gonna shut up now

Annabeth took a deep breath.

 _From Annabeth:_ Yes, no, yes, maybe, no. And I know who you are, Percy.

 _From Percy_ : Oh. Well. Cool I guess

 _From Percy_ : I've got some good angry music, and I've got good calming music... do you want it?

Annabeth sat there for a second and wondered if this kid was just so casually kind to everyone. He had to be. Because if he was being extra nice specifically to her that would imply that he thought she was worth being friends with.

(Or more than friends. But _that_ would bring up the subject of his pretty girlfriend and the obvious fact that he was taken. Oh god, what if he and that girl were in an "open relationship"? That was a scary thought and ridiculously hopeful. Annabeth didn't get open relationships at all, it made no logical sense to her. Not that she liked her neighbor or whatever. He was just really nice and polite.)

 _From Annabeth_ : Sure.

 _From Percy_ : wait, which one lol

 _From Annabeth_ : Surprise me.

Instead of sending her a list like she was expecting, Percy started blasting stuff in his stereo. The oldie, synthetic sound seeped easily through the walls.

 _From Percy_ : Baba O'Riley by The Who, aka that song with the piano hook that everyone knows

Annabeth doubted she would know it, but as the chorus grew closer she realized she _did_ know the piano tune. It was almost ironic.

 _From Percy_ : so what's eating you?

She hesitated but replied anyway.

 _From Annabeth:_ this stupid guy getting between me and my friend

 _From Percy_ : hm, how so?

 _From Annabeth_ : You have to promise not to laugh.

 _From Percy_ : I don't laugh at people in distress...

 _From Percy_ : unless its really really funny

Annabeth felt a smile twitch to her lips.

 **Teenage wasteland**

 **It's only teenage wasteland**

 _Annabeth_ : So I hate parties...

 _Percy_ : this sounds like a funny story, forgive me if I laugh

 _Annabeth_ : Shush, I haven't even started.

 _Annabeth_ : So my friend dragged me to a party and there was this guy and I was just buzzed enough to give him my number.

 _Annabeth_ : And he seemed normal, you know?

 _Annabeth_ : Then I found out that Thalia(my friend, the one you met) dated him in high school, and she's notorious for dating complete bastards.

 _Annabeth_ : But she said he wasn't an asshole so I went on a date with him and do you know what he said?

 _Annabeth_ : He said he dated a girl in high school with the last name Grace (Thalia) and that she was a bitch. To my face. He said that my best friend was a bitch.

 _Percy_ : never mind, not laughing... so what'd you do?

 **Let's get together, before we get much older**

 _Annabeth_ : I got up and left is what I did.

 _Percy_ : bravo

 _Annabeth_ : Um, thanks.

 _Annabeth_ : So what's up with you? All by yourself on Saturday night?

 _Percy_ : working on a stupid essay about the founding of the internet, it's hurting my brain lol

 _Annabeth_ : Sorry for distracting you with my slamming around.

 _Percy_ : Nah, that's ok. I need a little distraction, I've been at for two hours

 _Annabeth_ : Oh, okay

As The Who finished with a weirdly guitar like violin solo and the next song played as Annabeth hopped up to brush her teeth.

 _Percy_ : Reverend by Kings of Leon

 _Annabeth_ : You really like rock music huh?

 _Percy_ : Yeaahhh sorry about that

 _Percy_ : I got it from my mom

 _Annabeth_ : That's alright. Who's your favorite artist?

 _Percy_ : Don't make me choose

 _Annabeth_ : Favorite song then?

 _Percy_ : Don't make me choose that either lol

 _Percy_ : But pink Floyd, Zeppelin and Red hot Chili Peppers are pretty high on the list.

 _Annabeth_ : Aren't all of Red Hot Chili Peppers' songs about drugs?

 _Percy_ : lol yes

 _Percy_ : that's why I like them

 _Percy_ : sniff sniff

Percy: just kidding

 _Percy_ : my step dad is a principal, do you have any idea how long he'd give me detention for if he found out I was actually a trashy drug dealer?

 _Percy_ : kidding again

 _Percy_ : but it'd be a looonnngg time tho

 _Annabeth_ : You type really fast.

 _Percy_ : lol yeah thanks its an art

 **It's like the Reverend, like the Reverend on the radio**

 _Percy_ : so do you feel better now?

 _Percy_ : or am I fueling your anger?

 **Your heart will never let it go**

 **Oh**

The drums smashing weren't making her mad or even keeping her awake. Her eyelids were starting to sting as she pulled the thick comforter over herself, nudging her head into the pillow. She should call Thalia before she to sleep, her friend was always really busy on Sundays, but Annabeth couldn't find it in herself to get emotionally prepared for the conversation. She didn't usually choose the easy way out, but it was simpler to sit in bed with endearing Percy and his weird music on the other side of the wall.

 _Annabeth_ : just tired

Percy's stereo went down a few notches after he saw her message. Then the song switched to something calmer, more heavy in bass.

 _Percy_ : I can't tell you why by The Eagles

 **Look at us baby, up all night**

 **Tearing our love apart**

 **Aren't we the same two people who lived through years in the dark**

 **Oh**

 **Every time I try to walk away, something makes me turn around and stay**

 **And I can't tell you why**

 **I can't tell you why**

She was only awake enough to feel one thing, gratitude.

 _Annabeth_ : Thanks Percy

 _Percy_ : Anytime

 _Percy_ : Good night

 **When we get crazy, it just ain't right (try to keep your head little girl)**

 **Girl I get lonely too**

 **You don't have to worry, just hold on tight (don't get caught in your little world, oh)**

 **Cause I love you**

 **Nothing's wrong as far as I can see, we make it harder than it has to be**

 **And I can't tell you why, no baby**

 **I can't tell you why**

 **I can't tell you why**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Guess who's back people! I am ssooo sorry it took me so long to update guys, I realize it has almost been a month so feel free to beat me up now or some stuff. I have not abandoned this story but I have no idea when my next update will be, but hopefully soon._**

 ** _I'm just now figuring out these story stats and we now have_** ** _over 8K views/reads of this story which is honestly really mind blowing, thanks!_**

( ** _Inspired by_** ** _a lovely guest review on chapter 9, I have carefully put together some bonus music stuff at the end of this chapter, feel free to skip over that if it isn't your thing. I highly recommend listening to Guest's choices and my own but it isn't nescessary to the plotline. I feel like I owe you guys some bonus content haha)_**

 ** _OOO_**

It was Sunday and Percy didn't have to work that day. Thank the good Lord, because Rachel would have eventually suspected something then demanded his phone and then realized that Percy had a conversation the night before with "Not-the-pizza-guy". Hopefully, by Monday, Percy could master his poker face. It was doubtful, since he'd been trying for the past year he had known Rachel, but still.

He woke to three texts, one from his mother, one from Frank and the last from Rachel. Speak if the devil. Percy opened his mom's first, smiling for the billionth time at the ridiculous emojis she had chosen for her name. The book, dolphin, tongue face and heart. No surprise, it was a pretty actuate description of her.

 _From Mom_ : Hi honey! Guess what? My editor finished the final draft! Your mom is officially an author! Whoot, whoot!

At the end was a confetti emoji. Percy couldn't resist the grin that came to his face, his mom had been ecstatic when he showed her the emojis and started putting them at the end of every single text she sent.

 _From Mom:_ Paul took me for a surprise celebratory dinner at Red Lobster and that was so much fun. I wish we could come back to see you right this second but my manager says when we advertise the book, we can probably make a few stops in NY, isn't that awesome?? Hopefully it works out, we miss you dearly. Next time we see you, maybe you can download that Headtime on my phone so we can talk that way. Take good care of yourself and try your best in your classes, we're so proud of you, our son is a rock star already! Love you! *heart*

Percy sighed happily and let his mom's joy melt over him before he replied in an equally sappy manner.

 _From Percy:_ That's amazing Mom, NY would love to have you. Seriously, you've worked so hard and me and Paul brag about you all the time behind your back lol. Add headtime to the list, I love you too, see you soon

He waited a moment for her reply, then realized she was probably at work so he switched over to Frank's text.

 _From Canadian-but-not-a-goose_ : hey Piper told you we have the studio room today right?

 _From Percy_ : What time?

Frank replied almost instantly.

 _From Canadian-but-not-a-goose_ : 12 to 3 in the Gilmore building

Percy glanced at the time, 9:28. That would give him plenty of time to actually get out of bed and eat something. Oh, and he could practice for awhile too. Blast some music and make Annabeth text him. Maybe. Like, if she wasn't busy or anything.

 _From Percy_ : awesome sauce, I'll be there

He didn't think Piper texted him . . . Oh, wait, no, never mind. She did it was just when he was talking to Annabeth. Oops. Seriously though, Annabeth was fun to talk to. Granted, sometimes he couldn't tell when she was being sarcastic or dead serious but in his opinion, that was a pretty cool quality to have.

Percy hopped out of bed and walked to the kitchen while he read all of Rachel's texts.

 _From Red McRedderson:_ aye dude

 _Red McRedderson_ : get laid yet

 _Red McRedderson_ : nah nah jk don't get all embarrassed

 _Red McRedderson:_ I ain't playin tho Jackson

 _Red McRedderson_ : ask her on a date or I will

 _Red McRedderson_ : Annie's sooo pppretttyyy

The boy rolled his eyes as he poked a cherry Pop-Tart in the toaster. Rachel Elizabeth Dare had no chill whatsoever.

 _From Percy_ : I hate you

She didn't respond right away so Percy decided to play some music to get in the zone. Because he _was_ going to spend the day recording his very first studio song. That was pretty intimidating so he thought he would lighten himself up first. And naturally, Free Bird was his fricking jam and also really challengingly fun to play.

After eating his extremely healthy breakfast and playing the Lynard Skynard song all the way through, Percy picked up his phone to find another practicing song. An Elton John song started to play on shuffle and he skipped it, trying to find Led Zeppelin without going to another playlist.

About five seconds later, he received an angry text.

 _From Not-the-pizza-guy_ : THE HELL JACKSON DID YOU JUST SKIP BENNIE AND THE JETS TURN THAT BACK BITCH THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU

The music student couldn't help it, he burst into loud, and possibly obnoxious, laughter.

 _Not-the-pizza-guy:_ LAUGH ALL YOU WANT DUMBASS BUT CHANGE IT BACK

Percy complied quickly, biting his fist to keep from laughing more. Seriously, he would tremble in fear at the sight of this girl genuinely angry. That weird-douchey-party-ex-guy from that date must've got his ass beat. The guy was probably just now waking up unconscious somewhere.

Then again, he deserved it.

 _Percy_ : I didn't know you liked Elton John so much, sorry lol

 _Not-the-pizza-guy:_ Bennie and the Jets is one of my few exceptions to liking symphonies instead of songs.

 _Percy_ : don't blame ya, Elton John is pretty fab. I just was practicing my guitar and I mean I can tech play to piano notes it just sounds crappy lol

 **She's got electric boots, a mohair suit**

 **You know I read it in a magazine**

 **Oh**

 **B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets**

Percy heard a faint smacking sound next door.

 _Not-the-pizza-guy_ : Oh my god. "Elton John is fab". Please kill me and promise not to ever say that again after I am dead and gone.

 _Percy_ : did I just hear you facepalm through the wall??

 _Not-the-pizza-guy_ : Possibly . . .

And another sound resonated through the apartments, a faint echo of some notes played on keys . . . Was she . . ?

 _Percy_ : Are you playing along with the song?

 _Not-the-pizza-guy_ : Possibly . . .

Percy turned down his stereo and easily imagined fast, nimble honey fingers on a piano. She was playing almost four separate layers of the song at once, the notes faster and with more skill than Percy had probably ever heard outside of a pre-recorded track.

 **Bennie, Bennie, Bennie and the Jets**

 **Oh, Jets**

 _Percy_ : Ok, look

 _Percy:_ how are you so freaking perfect?

He smacked himself in the forehead before he realized she could probably hear. _Real smooth Jackson, real smooth goddammit_ , He told himself, internally screaming and cringing at the same time.

 _Percy_ : I mean, like, with your job

 _Percy_ : and school

 _Percy_ : you must be super smart, 4.0 much?

 _Percy_ : I mean

 _Percy_ : You should be proud of yourself

And maybe he was crazy, but he was pretty sure Annabeth was stifling a laugh in her own apartment, but her playing had definitely stopped.

 _Not-the-pizza-guy:_ Thanks, but don't let your girlfriend hear you say that.

Percy squinted at his phone.

 _Percy_ : Which girlfriend are you referrin to?

 _Percy_ : I MEAN

 _Percy_ : I mean I would only have one

 _Percy_ : If I did have a girlfriend

 _Percy_ : which I don't.

 _Percy_ : sooooooo Yeah.

Even as he sent the texts, Percy knew he looked like a complete idiot. And it didn't help matters that it took Annabeth a couple minutes to respond.

 _Not-the-pizza-guy:_ Hey, sorry, I have to go so I can catch my sub.

 _Percy_ : np, see ya

 _Percy_ : I'll have Crocodile Rock waiting for you

He heard her door shut and pictured her shaking her head of blonde curls.

 _Not-the-pizza-guy_ : Then I may never come home.

Percy resisted the sudden impulsive urge to type: "Don't worry, I'll be here waiting too" because _that_ really was crossing a line. Add some winky faces and he would've sounded like a fricking preverted bastard, which he preferred not to sound nor act like.

 _Percy_ : lol, bye

She read it but didn't respond so Percy went back to casually playing.

Not that he strummed to Bennie and the Jets over and over.

That would have been weird.

 ** _OOO_**

"Well Nico, you said you had a mismatched group but damn." The dark haired mixer said, eyeing the four of them with a calculating look. She stood up straight, posed perfectly with a black braid on her shoulder. She was probably a year or two older than the others, possibly a junior, but she obviously knew Nico already.

Nico ruffled his hair, looking like a seriously uncomfortable middle man, "Um. Yeah. This is Frank, Piper and Percy. Guys, Reyna."

It was true, they looked as far apart as friends could come. Nico was in black jeans and a worn aviator jacket that was way too big for his smaller frame, Piper's hair was pulled back into a bouncy ponytail and she was wearing a pair of pink shoes with three black Adidas stripes and Frank was in a big, red sweatshirt that read _Central Park Zoo's annual Save the Polar Bears Project._ Percy himself was in jeans and a Finding Nemo T-shirt from Disneyland on under his big coat. That's right, he had checked the weather this time. Sue him.

Reyna blinked at the four, giving a short, quirk of the lips that wasn't a very convincing friendly smile, then pointed a finger at Frank."I think you were in my jazz appreciation course last year."

Frank ducked his head but nodded, fumbling with his fingers, "Your research on Louis Armstrong was really interesting." He replied quietly.

Reyna hummed a sound of thanks without saying it, then turned to her sound board, "I've got you guys set up the best I can. I'll show the ropes and the equipment first and then we can do a run through, just to make sure I have everything set, then I'll send you in the box as I . . ."

Percy honestly couldn't help the fact that he had stopped listening, carefully picking up his black guitar case and carrying it with the others as Reyna lead them down the hall. Percy realized as soon as he stepped in the room, that this was real, he was a musician and this was his life now.

A full drum set was set one corner for Nico and a keyboard in another for Piper. The boys but their instruments down, electric, acoustic and bass, and looked around.

Reyna was still giving orders at a mile a minute, her deep voice echoing strangely in the sound proof room. One look and Percy realized he was supposed to put his guitar on as she plugged in the fancy amplifier.

Percy was looking at the large window, seeing the room they were in a moment ago. Cool.

Reyna gave them all fancy cordless headphones before leaving the room and reappearing a second later in the window.

She flipped a few switches, "Test." The mixer said, her voice in their ears on perfect timing with her mouthing behind the glass.

Nico gave a thumbs up and then spoke into the mic in front of his drums, "How do you want to do this? Cause I sang and strummed when we wrote this."

"No problem, we'll do a guitar take later, but for now, just keep beat and sing so the timing is right and we'll worry about layering after we get a good first take." Reyna responded sternly, "Any other questions?"

The three others gulped audibly over the headphones.

"Great, whenever you're ready."

Nico leaned forward into the microphone, "One, two, three, four."

That's when everything went to hell.

Right as Nico's opening beat hit, Frank and Percy struck their chords. Percy was only playing like he always did and his note wasn't _wrong_ . . . It just busted roughly ten eardrums, including his own.

"Shit!" Nico shrieked loudly, dropping his sticks in favor of getting the headphones off, smashing the small cymbals accidentally.

Piper's ponytail was jacked up now from how fast she snatched the headphones off, "Percy! What the f--!"

Reyna slammed the studio door over Piper's profanity, glaring directly at the guitarist, "What was that." She asked, her voice scarily calm.

Percy stood there, completely confused, "I-I-I don't k-know--"

"Didn't you listen?" Reyna asked, holding her hand out at the amp, "I told you to strum softly first so I could get the volume right and you did the _exact opposite_ of what I said."

"I-I guess I didn't hear . . ." He glanced at the others, "Sorry guys."

Reyna huffed in fury but left the room and went back to her sound board, "Second try." She said sharply.

But that went down in flames when Piper missed her entrance, "God, I'm sorry, I thought it was another count."

Between Percy struggling to play softly as Reyna instructed, Piper miscounting beats, Frank falling behind rhythm and Nico somewhat stumbling over his lyrics, Reyna was massaging her temples for the next hour before telling them all to take a break.

Percy's nerves were on end and his hands were getting hardcore cramps, causing him to pop his knuckles repeatedly instead of eating the Subway sandwich in front of him.

"Dear God, will you stop that?" Nico finally asked, sending him a dirty look.

"Only if you'll stop that." Percy responded, sharper than he meant, pointing at Nico's fingers clasped to his zipper and dragging it up and down.

Nico looked downright furious, glancing over at Piper, who was picking at her gold nail polish, "And that too, you're getting flicks of paint on me!"

Piper narrowed her eyes dangerously, "I am not."

"You are so!"

"Guys." Frank called meekly from his chair, leaning away from the others, "Calm down."

"Why?" Nico glared at each of them, "You people obviously don't care about this assignment."

"That's not true." Percy replied, meeting the drummer's death glare easily.

"Don't bother Percy," Piper said in a low voice, sitting deep in her chair, "Nico has been playing the victim since his sister killed herself."

Nico jerked back, shocked, then his face twisted into a scowl and he got up, looking the girl in the eye, "Fuck you."

"Nico--" Frank tried but he was already out the door.

The three sat there for a moment and then Piper gave a heavy sigh, pulling herself up and not looking at the two boys, "I have to go."

Frank messed with his fingers but stood too, "Yeah, I'll see you later Percy. Okay?" But it was a serious question, he needed to know if he actually would.

Percy nodded and sat there long after they left, confused. Wondering what would be happening right now if he hadn't messed up with that stupid amplifier.

 ** _OOO_**

Percy sat on the couch, silent as he watched his now four fish swim around aimlessly, avoiding each other.

 _Shit, that was too metaphorical to this situation_ , Percy thought to himself.

Rachel hadn't responded to his text yet, and Annabeth was still at work and he didn't want to bother her. So he called the only person left.

"Percy!" Grover announced, laughing, "I can't believe your timing, I was just about to call."

"Seriously?" He asked.

"No joke!" The guy laughed a little again, "They gave me the rest of today off, what's up?"

Percy sighed and let his head fall, face first into the couch pillow.

"Percy?" Grover questioned.

He tilted his head, pushing his hair back, "Sorry man, I'm here."

"Is something wrong?"

"Mom's editor finished her finally draft last night."

"What! That's awesome! Tell her congratulations for me."

"No problem. She said that her marketer might let her come here for some advertisements and stuff, so that's cool."

"Way cool," Grover agreed then, "And yet, you're still down?"

He sighed again. His friend definitely didn't need this on his mind when he was so busy, and Percy briefly considered lying before giving up.

"It's just . . . Rachel is being crazy and Annabeth has work all the time and I'm pretty sure my band just broke up because of me and I'm just really tired and I kinda want you and Mom back."

"Rachel is always crazy dude, it's part of her charm. I doubt your band could break up at all, you seem tight from what you've told me. And the last one, Annabeth? Who is that?"

"My new neighbor, she's cool but she works all the time."

"So let me guess, Rachel is teasing you to no end about your pretty next door neighbor?"

"I didn't say she was pretty." Percy said carefully, a flush red coming to his cheeks.

"It was implied," Grover replied, somewhat smartly, "Bet she's blonde."

Percy groaned, "Dude. Stop."

He laughed, knowing he was right, "Okay, okay. But seriously, pick up another instrument or something to fill your time."

"Oh," The dark haired boy replied, perking up a little, "That sounds nice."

"I'm full of good ideas pal, just ask." Grover said, a smile in his voice.

"Sure dude." Percy answered loftily, "So tell me about work."

Grover proceeded to excitedly tell him about his latest project before finally hanging up to drive back to his apartment.

Percy made a turkey and cheese after he left, feeding his fish. He was watching some _Newheart_ while kind of not really studying for a biology quiz the next afternoon when his phone vibrated at around nine.

 _From Red McRedderson_ : nah man, you love me

 _Red McRedderson:_ that's why you're gonna close for me tomorrow... please

 _From Percy_ : You know, i could be really mean since you've been so mean lately

 _From Red McRedderson_ : but you're too sweet for that

 _From Percy_ : ugh, kiss up to me why don't you??

 _From Red McRedderson:_ thanks so much man, I owe you

 _From Percy_ : sure do

But both of them knew Rachel didn't owe him, nor did Percy expect anything in return. Except possibly her lightening up the teasing.

Percy perked up again at the sound of his neighbor's door opening and closing with a big sigh.

After a few moments he got his reminder.

 _Not-the-pizza-guy:_ Where's my Crocodile Rock?

Percy ran his hands in his hair.

 _From Percy_ : um, I kinda have a headache sorry

 _From Not-the-pizza-guy:_ That's okay, feel better.

 _From Percy_ : yeah, thanks

So he flopped down into the couch again, cutting off his phone and trying to rest. Yet, he was plagued by the band separation and his mistakes that day, along with the fact that he might fail his main assignment for his most important music class. Percy eventually drifted off restlessly, mind completely elsewhere.

 ** _OOO_**

 ** _That's it, you guys didn't think the band was gonna be happy go lucky for forever, did you?_**

 ** _Here's your bonus stuff:_**

 ** _(Important note: when I wrote this list, I choose songs to fit the band character's music styles and not necessarily their personal preferences. Because lord knows Nico wouldn't be caught dead listening to Adele in my story or any other. But Annabeth's list is the opposite and her personal favorite songs that she plays on a regular basis.)_**

 ** _Piper:_**

 ** _1) Rules by Dillon Bhana_**

 ** _2) What you know by Two Door Cinema Club_**

 ** _3) Heavy by Oh Wonder_**

 ** _4) Adventure of a lifetime by Coldplay_**

 ** _5) Cold light by Operators_**

 ** _6) Some nights by fun._**

 ** _7) 1997 by Saint Mote_** ** _l_**

 ** _Percy:_**

 ** _1) I spend too much time in my room by The Band CAMINO_**

 ** _2) Eminence front by The Who_**

 ** _3) I believe in everything by JJ Grey and Mofro_**

 ** _4) Weight of love by The Black Keys_**

 ** _5) Come together by The Beatles_**

 ** _6) Rivera paradise by Stevie Ray Vaughan_**

 ** _7) Fly like an eagle by Steve Miller Band_**

 ** _Frank:_**

 ** _1) Dancing in the moonlight by King Harvest_**

 ** _2) Higher ground by Stevie Wonder_**

 ** _3) Flashed junk mind by Milky Chance_**

 ** _4) I'll be around by The Spinners_**

 ** _5) The chain by Fleetwood Mac_**

 ** _6) Got to be real by Cheryl Lynn_**

 ** _7) All night long by Lionel Richie_**

 ** _Nico:_**

 ** _1) Dark necessities by Red Hot Chili Peppers_**

 ** _2) I miss you by Adele_**

 ** _3) I can't go on without you by Kaleo_**

 ** _4) No quarter by Led Zeppelin_**

 ** _5) Seven nation army by The White Stripes_**

 ** _6) Work song by Hozier_**

 ** _7) Bright lights by Gary Clark Jr._**

 ** _Annabeth:_**

 ** _1) I know that you know by Leslie Odom Jr._**

 ** _2) Hey Jude by The Beatles_**

 ** _3) Fake empire by The National_**

 ** _4) Love on the weekend by John Mayer_**

 ** _5) Bennie and the Jets by Elton John_**

 ** _6) Easy by The Commodores_**

 ** _7) Ophelia by The Lumineers_**

 ** _(PPS: all these songs are seriously amazing and I highly recommend them, long A/N, sorry, bye)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hiya, since I probably won't be back before then I wanted to wish everyone a merry christmas or whatever other holiday you celebrate during this time of year . . . Or if you don't celebrate anything, happy Thursday._**

 ** _Here's some stuff, my Anniebeans is always stressed and has 0% chill._** **_(Did I mention Leo Valdez is my favorite new HoO character? Cause he is. By a ton.)_**

 ** _(Reply to JustARandomFandomer: dude, I got chu, Nico will be so happy by the end that he'll be OOC, and also, shhh don't give away my plot lol)_**

 ** _OOO_**

Annabeth did most of her homework on Sunday, ignoring Leo's crazy texts in favor of her ton of geometry and chemistry. The nice thing about college was, there was always a schedule for the class and that meant that Annabeth could get ahead if she had time in case work started piling up. She finished most of her work for that week, put off a English essay and the headache that would come with it, before she realized she had spent the whole day. Between homework and Jason with the need for "his favorite genius" to translate, Sunday escaped her and she was soon flopped back on her bed without Percy's music.

It was kind of greedy of her, but she was somewhat mad that as soon as she was willing to put up with his music, then Percy decided he had a headache. Well not decided . . . But whatever, headaches happen (Annabeth Chase was fully aware) and she couldn't blame him for it. And he doesn't owe her anything.

She woke up early on Monday, ready to work and see Thalia so she could sort out this whole stupid thing. It was like that between the two of them, they fought a lot but they always made up within a couple of days. Thalia and Annabeth were both pretty head strong and stubborn but there was no point in acting tough around each other.

Annabeth had her coffee and shower and was well put together, getting to the law firm a few minutes early. Katie was waiting for her with a potential client's number from a couple days before.

Soon Annabeth was talking in rapid fire Spanish as Jason went through his schedule looking for days to meet the newest client, "¿Este miercoles? Genial, no hay problema, feliz de ayudar . . . Nos vemos entonces . . . Por supuesto, que tengas un buen día." She hung up and took a big breath.

Jason gave her a smile, straightening his glasses, "You're the best Chase. All I know is rojó."

Annabeth laughed a little, his accent was so wrong that it was funny, "Roll the R sound, and less emphasis on the second O." She corrected.

Jason threw up his hands in fake distress, laughing too, "Whatever, Miss GPA."

Annabeth shook her head and updated his busy schedule while the lawyer hopped up to head back to his desk. Thalia hadn't been there all morning and it was starting to make her insides squirm.

"Hey Jason?" She asked, frowning at the screen as it went blurry in her vision.

"Yeah?"

Annabeth blinked in response.

"Something wrong with the computer?" He wondered, coming over to look.

She shook her head, coming out of the short daze, "No, I-No. Just . . . Um, did Thalia tell you about Saturday?"

Jason's face brightened, clear blue eyes lighting up in remembrance, "Oh yeah! You had a date, didn't you?"

Annabeth wasn't sure how to explain the situation to him but by the way his happy gaze dropped to the ground, she was pretty sure he understood, "Oh Annabeth." He said softly, "What happened?"

"Urgh, I just-Urgh." She replied, raking her fingers through her curls nervously, becoming stressed just thinking about it.

Jason sat on the edge of her desk in his khakis, looking at her with that parental and worried gaze that she recognized as Thalia's, "Vent to me."

"You have to meet the Rugbys in thirty minutes."

"Plenty of time." He assured her.

Annabeth hesitated but finally sighed and gave in, "Urgh, just . . . Okay so, this idiot friend of mine dragged me to a party and this stupid guy was pretty and I was somewhat tipsy but nothing happened, we just kissed and I gave him my number and it was Luke, some guy that Thalia dated in high school."

Jason squinted, as if trying to remember a Luke boyfriend but then shook his head and wave his hand, "Keep going."

"And you know Thalia, I love her but she has the worst taste in men ever." The blond man nodded, "But Thalia said he wasn't an ass so we went on a date and he was just . . . So rude. He started talking about _this punk Grace girl_ ," Annabeth made quotation marks with her hands, getting more fired up by the second, "And called Thalia a bitch to my face. God, of all the living nerve! I swear I should've punched him right in his big perfect nose, that would've showed his stupid--"

"Annabeth." Jason said soothingly, setting a hand on her shoulder and offering a smile, "Why are you so mad? It's just some random guy, you don't ever have to talk to him again if you don't want to."

She rubbed her temples and then flung out her hand angrily, "He just--Thalia and me fought about it and he keeps texting me and I'm just-so-mad."

Jason's face darkened, "He keeps texting you?"

Annabeth tried to backtrack, knowing good and well that wasn't a smart thing to bring up when a Grace was in protective mode, "Yeah-Well, I mean-No . . ."

"Annabeth, when was the last time he texted you?"

"Don't go all lawyer on me." She replied, shaking off his hand.

Jason went into a full blown rant, "If you've made it explicitly clear that you don't want to talk to him, your rights need to be protected and one of those is the right to privacy. If he keeps bothering you, you know as well as I do that repeated attempt to contact is legally harassment and you should--"

"Dammit Jason, I'm not going to sue him!"

"Well why the hell not?"

"Because tha-that's taking the situation way too seriously!"

"You _need_ to take this seriously!"

"God it doesn't end with you two, does it?" Annabeth was on her feet and somewhat shouting, finally throwing up her hands.

Jason fell back, his defensive wall breaking easily. He took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets, "Look Annabeth, I know you work for me but I want you to know that my suggestion was meant as a friend and not a . . . I don't know, authority figure."

The girl sighed, burying her face in her hands and nodding, "Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry for being . . . Short with you. Bad things happen when Thalia and me fight."

He laughed a little, chewing the small scar on his lip, "Don't I know it. But seriously Chase, Thalia could never stay mad at you for something so trivial . . ." _I wouldn't be so sure_ , she thought, "And if you want to, we can forget about the whole suing thing."

That was the thing about Thalia and Jason, sometimes their executions were messy and stubborn but deep down, their intentions towards her were nothing but kind. It had always been that way.

Annabeth pulled him into a hug, "Sorry for yelling."

He hugged her back, "That was more like harshly debating." Then he pulled away and gave her a smile, kissing her forehead lightly as he squeezed her arms, "Rugbys are calling, don't stress about everything so much."

Annabeth nodded, smiled and allowed him to put on his coat and head halfway out the door before calling, "Kiss me again and I'll have your head for sexual misconduct." She said cheerfully.

It was a lawyer joke but still pretty dorky, just enough for Jason to burst into laughter, "As I remember, you threw yourself at me." He replied, still grinning in the doorway.

"Oh save it for the judge."

 ** _OOO_**

"Hey Blondie, what the frickety frack is this?" Leo Valdez asked, waving a paper in front her face as he met her by the stoplight. It was white and made a bunch of annoy noises but Annabeth couldn't tell much more from how close to her eyeballs it was.

She jerked back, "I can't see it if you wave it in my face."

Leo looked disappointed but handed her the paper properly. Annabeth glanced over it then gave the boy a stern glance.

"This is our homework asshat." She replied, walking and looking at the specifics of an essay on Latin and how it effected English. Annabeth did hers two weeks ago, "We're supposed to present this today, haven't you done it?"

Leo had the smarts to look frightened before snatching the paper from her hand and then reading it more closely. He started to laugh, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture, "Latin? Pssh. Piece of cake."

"Latin is not a piece of cake." Annabeth snapped.

He raised his eyebrows, "Excuse me Barbie? Because Latin is pretty easy for me . . . Are you saying I'm better than you at something?"

She glared at him, "No."

"Hum. Funny. Cause it seems like you're admitting your inferiority."

"Spell inferiority."

He didn't answer.

"That's what I thought."

Leo thought for a moment before finding a way he knew he could pester her, "So how's the Calvin Klein model?"

Annabeth pressed her lips and looked at the sidewalk, "Date didn't go so well . . ."

"Ha! He probably took one look at you sober and was like . . ." Leo glanced over at her and trailed off weakly, "Hell nah . . ." There was a silence before he bumped her with his shoulder, "Just kidding. He was probably just nervous because I fixed you up so good."

She sighed, "He wasn't nervous, he just . . ."

"Do I need to beat him up for you?" Leo questioned lightly but with a certain sincerity in his voice. Like five foot-four Valdez could single-handedly take Luke.

"No, he just said some things that I'm not going to forget, about my best friend."

He gasped, "Luke was gossiping about me?"

"You aren't my best friend dick-cakes, sorry to break it to you."

Leo stifled a snigger, "Dick-cakes . . . Haha."

"Should I list the reasons why? Or is it obvious?"

He suppressed his grin as they approached the language building, "But for real, you sure you're good?"

Annabeth nodded as Leo awkwardly held the door for her, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well if you want to, you can always talk to me, I make a good punching bag."

The two sat down in their seats, briefly exchanging smiles, "I'll keep that in mind."

Within a few moments, class had started and the professor started calling people up to present, Leo being one of the first.

"Watch this." He whispered to her, gathering papers to take to the front that had no relation to Latin at all.

But Annabeth had to admit, the kid was good at shitting his way through stuff and came back with an A minus.

 ** _OOO_**

Annabeth got back to the apartment with some weird trippy shit playing next door. Great. At least she didn't have to bang down his door.

She dropped her bag and keys by the door, having some blueberries before sighing. She pulled herself from the couch and went to change from her work blouse and pants. She luckily had an extra pair of tennis shoes at the firm in case she didn't have time to come home at lunch, like today. So her feet could've been worse but she just wanted to get out of the fancy clothes and makeup and into some sweatpants.

 _From Annabeth_ : Hey, could you turn that down for a few minutes? I've got an important call.

The music cut off completely next door.

 _From Percy:_ sorry bout that

 _From Annabeth_ : It's fine, don't worry.

Annabeth took a deep breath and dialed Thalia, getting antsy as her phone gave her nothing but a tone.

She was about to hang up when the girl answered in a breathless voice, "Hey, god, I'm so sorry, can we talk later?"

Annabeth swallowed, "Yeah."

"I promise--" There was a faint rustling noise, "I do want to talk to you but I have a situation over here."

"Of course," The blond choked out, "This can wait."

"Dammit Bethie, I'm sorry, you know I am, but I have to go."

"Yeah, call me soon okay?"

"Okay, god, I'm sorry bye."

Annabeth sat in silence for a moment, biting her lip.

 _From Annabeth:_ I'm done now, just keep it quiet please.

 _From Percy:_ nah, I gotta go to bed soon and there's no point if it's quiet lol

 _Percy_ : Are you and Thalia back to normal? after that dude?

The girl sighed again and sunk lower into the bed sheets.

 _From Annabeth:_ I'm not sure.

 _From Percy:_ oh. Well feel free to come beat my door down if you wanna talk

 _From Annabeth:_ That was one time.

 _From Percy:_ 2 times actually

 _From Annabeth:_ Urgh, whatever smartass.

 _From Percy:_ I thought we'd established u are the smart one here :P

 _From Annabeth:_ Bye.

 _From Percy_ : lol, good night Annabeth

And she had that feeling again, of being at peace when everything around her was falling apart. Stupid friendly punk.

 _From Annabeth_ : Thanks, good night.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Okay, what?? 116 follows? Gosh, you guys rock, thanks so much! You guys are so encouraging like for real._**

 ** _Now I know I said Nico will be happy and Percy and Annabeth gon be happy too, but it's gotta get worse before it gets better . . . so just dig through my angst for these chapters and I promise I'll clear everything up like a frickin' fairy tale in the end. Because I'm a sap, yippee._**

 ** _Chapter 13: This chapter doesn't know if it's depressing or just badly writte_** ** _n._**

 ** _OOO_**

Percy considered telling Annabeth about his band problem. For a split fraction of a second before he realized how stupid that was.

 _Here's Annabeth, minding her own business, working hard and I have to come in and annoy her with my music and texts. Whatever though, whatever. It's okay. I mean, she_ does _text me back, she could just ignore me . . . P_ ercy thought.

He tried not to beat himself up about texting her and being a weirdo but he most definitely not going to be that person that forced a friendship or begged for attention. He wasn't like that. And going on a big rant about his life story and his problems when Annabeth didn't ask for it was in no way cool(Not that he was even trying anymore really, because any amount of charm he had was useless if he was being a douche with the music).

It was noon on Tuesday and Percy hadn't heard a word from his band mates. No texts, calls, nothing. And they had music class together tomorrow.

The boy groaned just thinking about it, momentarily distracted from _Free Willy_ with the reality of the band separation hitting him full force for the third time that morning.

Bad, bad, bad. So bad.

What happened if they didn't get back together? Failing grade is what. In a class Percy was determined to do well on. Sure, his grades weren't the greatest but it would humiliate him to fail in his favorite subject. His major. His _life._ Urgh.

No way, no way he was going down like this. And he missed his band mates. It had been three days but still, he missed them.

Percy stared at his phone for a couple minutes before calling Frank. Frank was safe, he would answer . . . Right?

"Hey?" Frank answered, like a question.

"Um. Hey." Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

There was a pause, "Did you butt dial me?"

He started to laugh, "What? No."

Frank sighed, relieved, "Okay, good, cool."

"No, gosh dude, I wanted to talk."

"Oh. About the . . ?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about the whole thing?"

"Sorry?" Frank questioned.

"Yeah," He said again, "For messing up."

"Don't be stupid Percy, we all messed up."

"But--"

"Don't worry about it." He interrupted, then his voice got small, "So, are we good?"

"Yeah, definitely."

Frank took a huge breath, "Good, okay. Um . . . What are we gonna do about the others?"

Percy sighed himself, "I don't know man. Have you called them?"

"No. Figured they wouldn't want to talk to me."

"Well you didn't do anything, it was us three fighting. I'll call them, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Don't worry, I'm a good diplomat when I want to be." Percy said, half out of desperation to lighten the mood. The other half because honestly, it was the truth.

Frank laughed once, "Whatever you say Percy, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah, alright, see ya."

"See ya."

Percy sat there, phone in hand, for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts. What went wrong? What did Piper say that got Nico so mad right there at the end? . . . _Nico has been playing the victim since his sister killed herself._

What did that mean? Did Nico's sister actually commit suicide?

The boy opened a Google search window on his phone and typed: 'Di Angelo suicide'. Instantly, he got his answer.

Bianca. Bianca di Angelo.

 _The body of Bianca di Angelo was found in her bed at her foster family's apartment in Harlem, overdosing on pain killers as a weapon of self destruction. The fifteen year old freshman girl was found by her younger biological brother Nico, laying peacefully in her bed. Her foster family had no idea she intended to commit suicide, neither did any of her school friends, saying that she was happy as usual the day before. She had left only two envelopes, one to her brother and one to her late mother, who passed during the child birth of Nico._

 _Bianca is buried in Artemis burial site, her brother is her only remaining family._

Percy couldn't quite believe this was real. He had never known that Nico was carrying that kind of weight, nor that he was in a foster home. Nico's mom and his sister were gone and who knew where his father was . . . Percy couldn't even imagine his life without his mom and step dad, much less as a kid.

Something popped into his head, some lyrics from the song Nico shared with them, saying he wrote it a long time ago . . . _Not your mother's tears to cry, not your father's sins to die for, for the fates have called your name._

The fates, he remembered, were Greek myths. They were the ones who decided death.

Percy brought his hand to his forehead, eyes wide in shock. He meant Bianca. Nico gave them the song about Bianca. Oh god.

And Percy managed to ruin something that meant so much to a kid who lost his whole family.

Percy called him. Voicemail.

He called again. Voicemail.

He called twelve times. Nico didn't answer once.

 ** _OOO_**

After Nico not answering, and Piper not answering either, Percy called the next person he thought of.

"Hey Perce, what's up?" Rachel announced cheerfully.

"Hey, um, would by any chance, you want to hang out?"

"Sure, when?

"Like now? Are you free now?"

There was a pause and Percy could feel her thoughtful gaze squinting at him, all the way from Midtown Manhattan.

"That's fine, I was just painting, you can join me if you want."

And Percy wasn't the best of artists, not of the physical variety anyway, but his mom had gotten into oil painting a while back and she said it was really calming. He wasn't much for visual arts but calming was exactly what he needed.

"Okay, sounds great."

"I've already started here though, so could you come to my place? Still have my address?"

"Yup, no problem. Forty-five minutes?"

"Great, see you then."

Percy stood up, stretched and looked at his fish, giving them a goodbye wave and not really feeling stupid for it at all, "Watch the place for me." He told them.

Washington looked him deadass in the eye and then opened his mouth like he was talking. Percy took that as a good sign.

 ** _OOO_**

A couple of things should be said about Rachel's apartment.

First, it was a couple blocks from Times Square and Percy wasn't exactly in the know about real estate, but he knew *any* apartment in that area cost a pretty penny. Rachel said it was too expensive for her taste and also a really annoying place to live in terms of transportation, which he had to agree with, the streets were packed constantly.

Secondly, it was a huge penthouse with twelve foot floor to ceiling windows almost all the way around. (Rachel said it was pointless to have them since her building was relatively short and therefore only had the view of other apartment buildings and not the skyline.) The kitchen looked like a modern magazine picture with white marble and stools, the bedroom was a loft from freaking Pinterest and there was even a balcony. A balcony, for christ sake.

Thirdly, Rachel herself didn't like it(Or did a damn good job of pretending not to). She explained to him, the first and only other time he had been there, that it was a college gift from her ritzy father who was determined to buy her affections. Rachel didn't ever outright refuse or rebel against him but her whole artistic lifestyle was definitely not approved by her dad, and she couldn't care less. Her attitude was kinda: _'Bought me a Lexus? Cool I guess, I'll be at Whole Foods protesting against animal cruelty, call me when you get interesting'._

Percy admired her for her casualness concerning wealth but he couldn't help the small pang of jealousy that shot up when she mentioned something expensive in a flippant way. But that was how life was, so he got on. Rachel couldn't help it anyway.

Percy got off the sub, navigated through the still large mid Tuesday crowds and stopped at the front desk of her building.

"Hi, um, last time I had to talk to a employee to get to where I wanted to go." Percy admitted to the man, hands in his pockets.

The man (Teller? Assistant? Percy wasn't sure) looked him over quickly, "Whom are you looking for?"

 _Whom??_ "Rachel Dare."

"Ah, yes sir, one moment." He picked up a phone from the desk and dialed, giving Percy the impulsive urge to start explaining and make it clear that he wasn't a hoodlum despite the monstrosity that was currently his hair, "May I have your name please?"

"Percy." He stuttered, "Uh, Percy Jackson."

A voice on the phone announced Rachel answering, "Send him up Mike, honestly, you're too paranoid."

Mike(though his name tag, Percy saw, read Michael) blinked, "Right, I apologize Miss Dare."

"No need, just, seriously, don't freak out my friends, will you?"

"Right," He said again, "I'll send him up." Then he nodded Percy to the closest elevator.

Upstairs, Rachel was playing Follow The Leader by Foxygen with the bass turned way up, and she had a weird, colorful smock over her chest.

"Hey, god, sorry about Mike, he's a nut. My father gave him the scare of his life when I moved in so he's really protective now for fear of losing his job." There was teal paint on her chin and her hair was pulled back in a frizzy, red puff.

"It's fine. Better than last time." He joked, earning a grin. Last time, he spent a half an hour searching the building to find her door, just to hand Rachel her phone that she left at PetWorld.

"You hungry? There's some macaroni I could warm up for you?" She questioned, realizing it was past lunch time.

"I had something before I came." Percy fibbed. He hated himself for it but he just wasn't really hungry at the moment. Rachel hummed in response, turning back to her easel by the window("the one good viewing window" she had called it once).

"What are you *wearing*?" He blurted.

Instead of looking offended, she beamed, pleased. The redhead gave a small twirl, making the paint-blotched fabric fly, "I'm a princess." She cooed.

He laughed a little, shaking his head, "Um. Okay."

"Nah, this a project of mine. This whole year I've used this one sheet for everything and it's covered in a little bit of all of my paintings. Pollock on weed is what I was going for."

Percy had no idea what Pollock was but he decided not to go there, giving her another once over, "Trippy." He noted.

"Thanks. Hey, my other easel is in my bedroom on the right, if you wanna get that and I'll set up your paints."

"Sure." He made his way up the industrial metal stairs and was met with the sight of the far wall painted entirely to look like a space nebula, "What the frick?"

She winced somewhere below him, "Oh, you saw my little endeavor, huh."

"How did you do that?" He demanded, taking a tentative step forward to examine the beautiful colors.

"I got bored with white." Like this was a real answer.

Percy admired for a few seconds before picking up some folding wood thing and taking it back to the artist downstairs.

In the end, Percy had painted a weird portrait of Rachel out of dots and though he thought it looked like a kindergartener's, she insisted something about impressionism and put it by her landscape to dry.

Rachel drove them both to work and then back, ordering pizza before his night class. She asked him, somewhere along the lines, why he wanted to come over but Percy didn't tell her he was lonely without his band mates and not sure if Annabeth wanted to talk and resisting the urge to bother Grover. He told her he was bored and she didn't question him further.


	14. Chapter 14

**_What? 124 follows and almost 14k views? You guys spoil me to death_** , ** _even when I fail to update. I like this story, but writer's block has been rough and I probably would have quit without your lovely reviews and encouragement, seriously, you guys rock._**

 ** _(Little self promo here: Along with writing, I'm also really into painting and drawing and I recently set up a instagram for my stuff. I mostly do watercolors and pencil doodles and a lot of my art is fanart, so if y'all want some of that, check me out over there @orphic.illustration thanks!)_**

 ** _Also, thanks for the reviews about Rachel not being a butt, that my friend, (besides being over-used) is because I see a lot of myself in Rachel so most of her interaction with Percy is just me picturing myself in the situtation. Which might be a little weird, now that I'm thinking about it but anyway yeah._**

 ** _So finally, here's a new chapter. (Can you tell I watch too many crime shows?)_**

 ** _Chapter 14: This is just a more depressing version of Chapter 4 to be honest_**

 ** _OOO_**

Her phone went off early, five in the morning to be exact, beeping like the little shit it was. Honestly, technology could bite her.

"Annabeth? Hello?" Of course, Jason. Yippee.

"Urgh."

"Yeah, I know. I'm so sorry to wake you, I need you to handle the office for me again today." His voice was groggy and it sounded like he hadn't slept in three days, which he probably hadn't.

"Again?" Annabeth questioned, rubbing her eyes. The firm was crazy on Tuesday, yesterday, and Jason had left her to deal with it on her own. Well, Katie Gardener was there and she helped a good amount but that didn't make any part of her day less exhausting.

"I owe you big time Annabeth, I swear. Did you talk to Thalia?"

"She had, uh--" Annabeth rubbed her head too, "--She couldn't really talk."

"Yeah, I'll beat she didn't. She had witness in the protection program and he was supposed to testify this morning but they found his body yesterday and then someone tried to run Thalia over . . . She had to go basically beg the judge for an extension and then go talk to police, she's been in there for an hour now and I'm sitting in the most uncomfortable chair in existence and I really need you to cover for me, okay?"

She took a big breath and began to get up, "Yeah, okay. What about your meetings?"

"I had Katie reschedule them last night, all but the volleyball lady, god I forget her name, call her for me, will you?"

Annabeth stood in her bathroom, giving the mirror a tired and bored look before running her hands through the crazy blond curls, "Yeah, I can handle it, don't worry."

"You're a lifesaver Chase, oh, here comes Thals, I'll call when I can."

"Tell her I'm glad she's okay." Annabeth blurted out, and soon after flushed with awkwardness.

But she could here the gentle smile in Jason's voice, "Of course, bye."

Annabeth stood there for a moment, dazed as her eyes were staring at a crevice between two tiles. Sure, being a lawyer wasn't exactly the safest career . . . And it wasn't to say that Thalia hadn't pissed off her share of criminals, FBI officers and people above her on the payroll, she had surely done that in her few years in law . . . But would someone really be so after her that they would make an attempt on her friend's life?

She shook her head, trying to shake the twisting feeling from her, but failing miserably. Annabeth took a big breath and then called Katie, "Hey, are you at the office yet?"

"On my way as we speak," She answered, far to cheery for so early in the morning. Annabeth knew she was a early riser but chill woman, "Why?"

"Jason's out again today."

Katie groaned, "Seriously?"

"Yeah . . . Thalia-" Annabeth suddenly had to swallow, "Thalia's witness was killed and then she um, almost got ran over."

The secretary gasped audibly, "Wait _what_?"

"Um . . . Yeah. So we have to handle the office for today."

"Yeah-I mean-okay . . . Woah. Is Thalia alright?"

"You know Thalia, she'd just brush the whole thing off." Annabeth said. Which was true, Thalia was probably mad but the blond knew all the action would quickly get old for the lawyer. And it didn't ease Annabeth, not one bit.

"Gosh, that's crazy. I mean, Jason told me to reschedule but I didn't think it was something like _this_ . . ." Katie took a big breath, "I gotta go drive, see you in a few?"

"Yeah, sure."

Annabeth put her coffee in the brewer and toasted herself a bagel, sitting down tiredly at the kitchen table to spread the blueberry cream cheese. It was too normal, and it was getting on her last nerve.

She knew Jason, Thalia and the whole firm for that matter needed her, she _knew_ . . . But how many times was she supposed to put her work above all else?

 ** _OOO_**

 _Leo_ : heyyy I know your at work rn but pipezz said for me to invite yoou before I forget shes havinng some party thinng, idk

 _Annabeth_ : *You're and no.

 _Leo:_ Buuuttt Annieee

Valdez sent her a long string of texts and the girl ignored them in favor of the phone on Katie's desk ringing. She picked up with her best friendly voice, notepad on the tabletop.

Katie was in an emergency meeting and promised to handle anymore if they came, much to Annabeth's relief. The blond could keep up her cheer over the phone but with someone staring you dead in the eye, it was a lot harder to seem professional and upbeat.

Honestly, Jason Grace was Superman. She didn't know how he put up with all of this.

By lunch time, Annabeth was completely wore out, and she felt bad about it, but she was so ready to get out of the firm, even if it meant going to class.

An assistant of Thalia's came to help Katie and Annabeth got out as fast as her feet could carry her, picking the Panera Bread down the street to have lunch before chemistry.

Sitting down with a Ceasar salad, she stuck her phone into her shoulder and waited for Jason to pick up. It rang for a good few minutes before Annabeth was met with a familiar voice.

"Hey." Thalia said, "It's me."

She released a big breath, "Thank god, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm . . . " The lawyer paused, "I'm okay."

"Wh-What--Why?"

"Um, it's a pretty long story. And I can't talk long right now."

"Then come over." Annabeth burst out, "I'm out of class at six."

Thalia hesitated, "Are you sure you want--"

"Don't be stupid. Come over, please."

She took a relieved breath, "Yeah, okay. Hey, I have to go, I'll see you then?"

"Absolutely. Tell Jason that everything was fine when I left."

"Will do, bye."

So Annabeth ate her salad, finished up her math homework for later, mind completely elsewhere in chemistry and calculus. Hazel, the angel that she was, did most of the lab work between the two of them and gave her few concerned glances.

"Anything you need to get out of your system?" She asked gently.

And obviously, yeah, there was a lot of stuff she need to get out. Leo inviting her to his stupid parties, Luke sending her the longest texts ever and _Thalia_ with her stupid job, stupid confidence and nonchalance about the fact that she was almost squished to the pavement like a punk rock pancake. But Annabeth knew if she opened her mouth, it would all come out in a bunch of yelling. She was getting herself angry just thinking about it.

"Nothing that won't be solved tonight." Annabeth said, giving a half smile. Hazel was already doing the work and Annabeth figured she would return the favor by not talking.

After chemistry and math, Annabeth could barely keep herself awake on the sub ride home, then fumbled with her key as she heard the sound of some guitar track playing next door. She honestly didn't mind it, since it would actually keep her conscious until Thalia got there.

After a minute of the music next door, it hit a weird note and then shut off completely. A second later, Percy said loudly, "Damn you John Mayer. Damn, damn, damn."

Which brought Annabeth to a halt, not because she'd actually never heard her next door neighbor curse before, but because she realized that it was him playing. The nineteen year old college freshman that sounded like he'd been playing for thirty years. What the hell, no wonder he played his music all the time, he would have to practice a ton to get that good.

 _Annabeth_ : Damn yourself.

 _Percy_ : oh, sorry, geez

 _Annabeth_ : Don't let Thalia hear you play that way.

 _Percy_ : ??

 _Annabeth_ : She'll be mad that you're a thousand times better than her.

There was a moment before he responded.

 _Percy_ : yeah well not according to Gravity by John Mayer

 _Annabeth_ : It sounded fine to me.

 _Percy_ : fine isn't good enough

 _Percy_ : sorry, that sounded mean, I'm just not really in a good mood right now

 _Annabeth_ : I know what you mean.

Someone knocked on her door and she went to open it.

 _Annabeth_ : I hate to stop your practicing but Thalia is probably going to want to watch a movie or something, so . . .

 _Percy_ : np, I need a break anyways

 _Annabeth_ : Thanks.

"I'm glad to see you too." Thalia chirped, waving her hand between Annabeth and her phone.

The blonde looked up and stuck her phone in her back pocket, giving a smile, "Sorry, I had to tell next door to chill."

Thalia had a hand on her hip, "Right. Because smiling at your phone equals telling Percy to shut up."

"How do you even remember his name?" Annabeth wondered, opening the door wider.

"Ha!" She said, pointing a black painted fingernail at her, "So it is Percy." The dark haired girl was in her usual black jeans, converse and a Illuminati t-shirt on with cut of sleeves. The only difference Annabeth could see from the regular Thalia was a large scratch on her temple with a bandage over it and the purplish circles under eyes from lack of sleep.

"He can probably hear you, you know. These walls are really thin."

"Let him hear me. I don't care. You should though."

"You're the worst wingman ever." Annabeth mumbled.

Thalia rolled her eyes, leaning against the kitchen countertops, "Honestly, if you have his number, he's interested. Don't play dumb Annabeth."

"I'm not playing dumb." Annabeth said, sending her a small glare, "Forget about Percy, tell me what happened."

So they sat on the couch with some tortilla chips and Thalia told her.

It wasn't too far off from what Jason said, Thalia's star witness was supposed to testify to a armed robbery but he didn't show. Thalia had to ask for a recess and soon her detective friend David called to say that he found the body. She was on her way to identify her witness when she was ran off the street by some big SUV with Jersey plates, and after calling the detective and explaining the situation, he said for her to go to the station immediately and he would handle her witness while she gave a testimony. At the police station, she called Jason, who managed to get another recess in her case, and then he came after she made a statement to pick her up and drive her to the witness. It was him, Thalia said, her voice shaking just slightly, stabbed twice in the chest.

Annabeth could see the guilt she felt, written all over her face. And she wondered what it would be like to stand over a dead body and to know them, to know that their death is-even if only slightly-on your hands. She shuddered and Thalia continued.

"So David and me know that without this witness, we can't nail this guy and now I have a week to come up with something before they dismiss that son of a bitch." She finished with a big breath and another handful of chips stuck into her mouth tiredly.

Annabeth looked at her for a moment, considering, before caught on the TV and starting to play a movie on Netflix, she knew it was Thalia's favorite and she understood why.

And soon, Thalia's head fell to her shoulder, asleep to the sound of Lilo and Stitch.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A reviewer asked me for my Percabeth/PJO reccomendations so I've put those at the end This chapter is kinda short but I hope the content makes up for it, thanks fo the love!_**

 ** _Included song:_**

 ** _Liar liar by Avicii (You might want to give it a listen after reading but remember it's piano in the chapter, not the remixy stuff)_**

 ** _Percy is so salty why because hes a sea kid yes i know that was bad sorry bye_**

 ** _OOO_**

Oh. Remember that album thing? The thing that was a huge chunk of his degree? And remember how Percy was supposed to work with his classmates to finish it?

Yeah, yeah that thing.

That whole project was going to hell.

Actually, ahem, scratch that, Percy was already in hell.

Yesterday had probably been the worst music class of his life, for several different reasons.

First and foremost, it was awkward. Yeah sure, Percy knew going in that he and his band mates who always sat together would be sharing a lot of uncomfortable silences because of the fight. What he was not aware of was just how many that would actually be.

Second, no one talked. Nico didn't even show. Piper didn't make eye contact. Frank only spoke to tell her and Percy bye, which was returned with a small bye in response. And yeah, it was kind of a big fight but this was a little ridiculous. Like, since when did Piper _not_ talk? And since when did Nico start skipping? Had he really been that adamant on not seeing them all?

Thinking about it, Nico did have a right to be mad at them, but Percy was beyond ready to let the argument pass and get back to work. This much stress wasn't good for his little brain.

His music class was on Friday and so Saturday was turning into something of a sob story.

Play guitar. Get frustrated. Clean the apartment. Get frustrated. Start his homework. Get frustrated.

The more he thought, about anything, the more he would send himself into a damn tailspin. And Percy knew this wasn't good for him.

So he freaking took Grover's advice and did something kind of obnoxious in retrospect.

 _From Percy_ : You play piano right?

Which was a stupid question, since he knew Annabeth played piano, duh.

 _From Not-the-pizza-guy_ : Why do I feel like I'm about to be bribed?

Dammit, she really was too smart for her own good.

 _Percy_ : Not bribery exactly more like a favor

 _Not-the-pizza-guy:_ . . .?

 _Percy_ : Could you teach me piano?

 _Not-the-pizza-guy_ : Nice one, I almost spit out my tea.

 _Percy_ : im not kidding, like if I paid you, could u teach me?

 _Not-the-pizza-guy_ : I'm not exactly a professional pianist, you'd probably surpass me in a week or two.

 _Percy_ : have you listened to yourself lately?

 _Not-the-pizza-guy_ : No, I'm busy working.

 _Percy:_ id rather learn than not at all even if it's from some "second rate unprofessional amateur"

 _Not-the-pizza-guy_ : You're a nut case, you know that?

 _Percy:_ Is that a yes?

 _Not-the-pizza-guy:_ Urgh, fine.

 _Not-the-pizza-guy:_ Was that you cheering or what that my other loud neighbor?

 _Percy:_ I'm the only loud one in this whole building.

 _Not-the-pizza-guy:_ And yet you make up for everyone else's lack of noise.

 _Percy:_ lol rude

 _Percy_ : can you teach me now?

 _Not-the-pizza-guy_ : Like now, now?

 _Percy:_ Yeh

He heard the heavy sigh and suddenly worried that he was being overbearing or inconsiderate but his guilt was replace with excitement when she responded.

 _Not-the-pizza-guy_ : Alright, come on over then.

Percy pumped his fists in the air victoriously and then grabbed his keys and shoes, running his head through his hair and hoping it would flatten itself down.

Annabeth opened the door right before he knocked, wearing jeans and a big sweater, "Someone's excited." She said, trying to sound bored. But oh no no, Percy had gotten used to noticing when she was happy. So ha.

She opened the door and he stepped inside, kind of shocked at her apartment, "It's the same, but with less stuff." It was true, her apartment had a TV and couch and piano, plus a bookshelf, but there wasn't much furniture otherwise. There were no Disney DVDs stacked up under the TV, or interior decorating magazines from her mom on the coffee table, there was no fish tank and most definitely no guitars on the wall.

To Percy, it looked like something out of the Twilight Zone, because he didn't realize just how _lived-in_ his apartment was until in looked at hers.

"What?" She questioned.

He blinked, aware that he had stared too long, "Ah, sorry, I was just thinking about my mom . . . There's a bunch of her stuff still in my apartment."

"She's gone now?" She asked carefully.

Percy rubbed his neck, "Yeah, she and my step dad moved to North Carolina, about three weeks ago actually." She hummed, "What about you? Where's your family?"

"San Francisco." Annabeth answered simply, curling a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear and saying nothing more than, "So, um," She waved her hand at the piano.

Percy brightened and sat down on the bench, cracking his fingers, "What first Miss Chase?"

She sat down on his right, slightly flustered, "Number one. Stretch your fingers, don't crack them. Haven't you ever heard that's bad?"

Percy shrugged, "I'm not dead yet, what else?"

Annabeth slumped a little, "Um. Honestly I'm not sure. I've never taught anyone anything besides Mary had a little lamb."

"Ooo! Teach me that."

She raised her eyebrows.

"What? I'm serious."

"Alright, um, put your hand here and match mine. Thumb is D, index is C, middle is B, ring is A and pinkie is G. Got it?"

Percy finally got his fingers on the right keys and blinked, "Uh, yeah."

She started to play, "B-A-G-A, B-B-B, A-A-A, B-D-D, B-A-G-A, B-B-B-B, A-A, B-A-G." Then gave him a smile, "See? Easy."

He gulped, "Could you show me again? Without the letters?"

It took him seven tries to get it right.

After that, he was done with it. His hands were uncomfortable, all crinkled up, and his brain was swimming with letters. He had heard so many musicians say over the years that piano was the foundation of all instruments, that it was the simplest to learn and teach. If that was true, Percy was screwed because he never had this much trouble with guitar.

Annabeth, he could tell, was doing her best not to get frustrated with him every time he did D-B-B instead of B-D-D but it was starting to show through, "Why don't we take a break?"

Percy dropped his hands and slumped contently, "Please and thank you." He muttered.

She snorted, "You didn't think this was just going to come magically, did you?"

"I was hoping." He admitted, groaning, "You play."

"Me?"

"Don't act so surprised, I like your playing."

Annabeth went pink but looked at her keys, "What do you want me to play?"

"Anything. Impress me, show me up."

She laughed a little and Percy felt like he would never lose at anything ever again, "Okay then."

 **Liar, liar**

 **No you don't ever tell the truth**

Her was so much faster than him, softer and with so many melodies at once that Percy honestly wondered how the hell she learned to do it.

 **Well we are who we are and we're all going under**

He sat there and struggled to play the easiest song ever and she was just playing like it was no big deal.

 **Liar, liar**

 **No one you don't ever tell the truth**

To quote Billy Joel, the piano sounded like a carnival. And when she finished, holding up her hands and smiling awkwardly, Percy didn't think he had ever seen something so cute(and he had already seen her angry in track shorts, so).

"You don't know that song." She observed, as he avoided her gaze by looking at his hands.

"Nope, I like it though," He dug his phone out of his sweatshirt pocket to write it down,"what's it called?"

"Liar liar by Avicii."

"But isn't that the DJ guy?"

"Uh, yeah. Okay, so see, I made this stupid bet with my two little step brothers when I was just learning piano. I smarted off that for every A they got on a test, which was rare, believe me, I would learn a song of their choice. It backfired when they started actually studying to spite me. And my dad, my dad was glad they were making good grades so he held me to my bet. So now I know just about the randomest and most complicated songs in history thanks to those little dweebs." She said the last word with fondness, "They still call me sometimes with more idiotic songs to learn."

Percy laughed, "Then you know Bohemian rhapsody, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "You bet I do."

"One second." Percy hopped up from the piano bench and went to his apartment, grabbing one of the guitars off the wall before heading back.

"Is this a competition now?" She questioned.

"Only if you're up for it."

"You're gonna regret that."

"Oooh, big talker, are we?"

She threw her head back and laughed, "You're so dead."

And yeah, her piano was awesome, but Percy Jackson did a badass Freddie Mercury impression, if he did say so himself.

 ** _OOO_**

 ** _If you're not dead of fluffiness: (Some of these are just pjo stories but most focus on Percabeth and these are just the ones that stood out, there's more up on my page)_**

 _Time to pretend by writergirl8_

 _Long live all the magic we made by herecomesthepun_

 _Why we don't rewrite the stars by The Writing Maniac_

 _Trouble by Average Canadian_

 _Table interrupting by Burst.ofSILENCE_

 _Mere collection of words by Burst.ofSILENCE_

 _From Him by MaydayParade8123_

 _Treading Water by MaydayParade8123_

 _Three by icy roses_

 _Seventeen going on seven by Dyde21_

 _Spontaneous by NotAGuestAnymore_

 _Interviews 101 by Liana Legaspi_

 _Sunday morning rain is falling by tai-chi-leigh_

 _Silver screen by herecomesthepun (Ongoing)_

 _Nico's Story by The Painted Pegasus (Incomplete?)_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hiya you guys! I'm back from my almost daily update on my Miraculous fic, which is now finished so my full attention is now back on this story, whooo_**

 ** _Thank you for your wonderful reviews you awesome people! I send hugs_** **_(Also, the one reviewer who created an account for this: you have my undying love, you sweet soul)_**

 ** _The next chapter should be up pretty quick since I'm excited for it, which is good and bad jsyk (also, I'm kinda sick so that's great)_** **_Anyway, enjoy!_**

 ** _OOO_**

Teaching piano, Annabeth realized very quickly, was a lot harder than playing piano.

Percy was no stranger to music, and Annabeth didn't know much about guitar, but she hadn't heard anyone who was on his playing level. Sure, she didn't exactly _seek out_ guitarists, or rocker people, or music students, or honestly, people in general, but his playing was impressive.

So she knew he was talented, but piano was not his thing at all.

He slouched, first of all, which her father would have physically straightened immediately with a frown, hands on his shoulders. Annabeth was tempted to do it herself, but that would've been super weird.

Percy's hands crinkled in the weirdest ways, probably ways accustomed to playing his guitar, struggling to stretch. His left hand was slightly more nimble, with the exception of his thumb, but his right hand was near useless.

"Percy you can't play with just your index finger." She chided.

He took a big breath, dropping his hands, "Guitar habits. It's cause of how I strum." The dark haired boy glanced longingly, but quickly, at his guitar resting against the wall by her piano.

For a fleeting moment, she wanted to find another ridiculous song that they had in common, put him at ease. She probably wouldn't even mind his weird singing at this particular moment, but that wasn't fair.

Annabeth had agreed to teach him piano, so she would. And no amount of his cheerful green eyes was going to make her go soft. So sorry about it mister.

"Straighten up." She said quietly.

He frowned but did what she said, squirming a bit, like it was unnatural for him to have his spine in the correct sitting position. She resisted rolling her eyes, there was no way her dad would let him get away with sitting with his back out like that all the time, especially not while playing piano.

"I feel all proper." He said, tone unreadable.

"Hum." She replied, not knowing how else to respond.

"How did Beethoven do this deaf?" He wondered, after pressing the wrong key again.

"That's a good question." Her phone vibrated in her back pocket, zapping the bench they were both sitting on.

Percy cringed and then snorted, "That was a pleasant feeling."

"Yeah, _not_." Annabeth pulled out her phone, half expecting Jason to be sending her an SOS text. Instead, she was meet with Leo.

 _From Leo_ : Hey Bloondiee piper wantz u too come to the party

She scoffed audibly and Percy looked over at her questioningly, so she waved her hand, "My . . . Friend."

"You hesitated." He noticed, giving her a crooked smile.

"You haven't met him." Annabeth said, looking down, not wanting to see his happiness any longer, in case she cracked and let him play his own instrument again.

 _From Annabeth_ : That would be a no.

 _From Leo:_ Annnnnnniieeeeee

 _Leo_ : Pipez is gon gett mad at me doe

 _Annabeth_ : I can't even understand what you're saying.

 _Leo_ : Oh greatest greatness smartass, would thoust blessed me to thou soul if thy would bring the to the festivities of celebration, thy activity of merry joust in thoust heart, bringing joy and glee to the governess Piper

 _Annabeth_ : Still. What?

 _Leo_ : Piper's birthday next week she wants u to come

Which was code for: hey, you need friends so I bribed my best friend into letting you come with me to a party . . . Again.

Percy had continued Mary had a little lamb, finally getting the hang of it as he pretended to not be interested in her texting.

 _Annabeth_ : So, in the past weeks, you've completely forgotten what happened last time?

 _Leo_ : It waznt the partyyyy that was the issue, ik you had fun at the party, just not after

Which, technically, was true when she thought about it. The party wasn't that bad, Hazel was nice and her boyfriend was too, Piper was fun, and that med student Will was nice to talk to . . . But there was no way in hell she was giving Valdez that satisfaction.

 _Annabeth_ : Just let me think about it, I've been really stressed lately.

Percy shifted uncomfortably as the song finished for the fourth time.

 _Leo_ : Waz up??

Annabeth blinked at her neighbor. She wasn't being a good host, or a good teacher if she was glued to her phone.

 _Annabeth_ : I'll tell you later, but I have to go now.

 _Leo_ : kk m

Setting down her phone, Percy finished the song again. And instead of stressing him out, she decided to make small talk.

"So, how did you learn to play guitar?"

He brightened so much Annabeth almost physically choked, "My mom taught me the basics when I was around twelve, then I had lessons and watched YouTube tutorials for a few years, then I just--" He shrugged, smiling a little, "I started to make it up as I went."

She hummed again, "Your mom plays too?"

Percy waved his hand in an _iffy_ gesture, "Kinda. She knew enough to teach me how to play a few songs. My uh," He glanced at the guitar again, "Dad taught her. . . So what about you? How'd you learn to play?"

"My dad taught me." She stated simply, "When I was young, before I . . ."

"Before you?" He prompted, his voice soft.

Annabeth looked away, biting her lip. She hadn't ever actually told anyone the story about her father. Thalia and Jason were there and they were the only people she ever wanted to know.

For some reason, she thought about the night he played the Eagles for her so she could sleep, his gentleness, his willingness. She trusted him, her neighborhood rocker, though she couldn't quite place why. And yet, even with that blind trust she felt, it wasn't enough to get the words out.

"It was a long time ago." She settled to say, still not looking in his direction. Twelve years to be exact, twelve years this past month.

He didn't push, thankfully, but sent her a small smirk, "I bet you played a ton of concerts."

Annabeth cursed the blush that got to her face, "Uh, no, actually. My dad wanted me to but, you know, I was a little shy."

"You? Shy?"

"What's so hard to believe about that?" She demanded. She was a kid, she was inclined to be shy. Plus, it wasn't like she had loads of friends at that age anyway.

"Nothing." He assured her, "You just . . . You do realize that you banged down my door and told me to shut up, right? After I carried your groceries and everything."

"Are you going to keep bringing that up?"

"It didn't seem so shy to me."

"You were being a nuances."

He clammed up at this, because he didn't mean to annoy her, not really, and Annabeth knew that. She just played it to her advantage. So ha.

"No concerts." She clarified, back to their original subject, "Have you ever played for an audience?"

Percy blinked, surprised, then thought, "Well . . . If you count my mom and step dad's wedding four years ago. But no one else, no." He shifted on the bench again, "My uh, band was trying to write an album but that went south a little while ago. . ."

"What happened?"

"Well, um, so our drummer, Nico, he's pretty cool but he's, like, an emo kid from two-thousand-and-six. So he wrote this song, about the fates and stuff, it's kinda sad when you hear the lyrics, but we were trying to record it and we got in a fight. Because one of my other band mates, she knew about his past and she said something and he just completely shut down. And so it turns out, he, uh," Percy brought a hand to his neck, "He's been in the foster system for most of his life and his mom is dead and his sister committed suicide when he was just a kid."

Annabeth took a breath, "That's awful."

He nodded, running a hand in his hair, "But it gets worse because the song about fates is about his sister and we screwed it up trying to recording it, and I haven't seen him since, and he won't answer my calls."

Annabeth didn't say anything for a moment, thinking the situation through, "He probably needs some time alone."

"I know, but it's been a week and I'm starting to freak out."

"There isn't any reason for you to freak out, it's a fight, you can move past it."

Percy rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You don't know Nico. He was already mad because we weren't taking the album assignment seriously and he's probably gone to get a different group or something. And he should be angry, we were pretty mean, but ugh," He shook his hands out uselessly, "I don't know how to defuse the whole thing."

"Maybe you need to just let the situation play out. It's like that sometimes."

"There's not really anything else I can do at the moment anyway, Piper and Nico won't talk to me so that's just great." Percy looked over, letting out a dry laugh, "Sorry, I'm sure you don't want to hear about this. I talk a lot when I'm stressed out."

"That's okay." Annabeth said, "I get what your saying. Thalia freaked me out a few days ago too, so sorry if I was rude then."

He raised his eyebrows, "You weren't rude."

She sighed, glad he didn't question her about Thalia, "Well good." She glanced at her phone, "Um, it's already one and I gotta go get lunch so . . ."

Percy hopped up, "Oh, yeah, sure, go ahead." He picked up his guitar, "So how much do I owe you?"

Annabeth made a face, "I'll start charging when you start impressing me."

"I doubt I'll ever owe you a dime then." He said, grinning as he left her doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, so funny." She replied boredly, since she could think of nothing better as she looked for her shoes.

"Thanks!" Percy called from the hall.

"You're welcome!" She called back, then once she heard his door close, "Loudmouth."

He started to laugh.

Screw these thin walls.

 ** _OOO_**

September 29th. She remembered staring at it on her schedule and thinking something should have been written in the space below.

At around nine that night she remembered, what she had forgotten to put in the space.

Her father didn't answer the phone, which wasn't a surprise but also something of a relief.

The voicemail tone dinged and Annabeth started talking, "Hey. Um, how are things back at home? It's pretty cold here, which is annoying, but the apartment is nice, lots of room to myself. I haven't had much time to enjoy it though, Jason always needs me for work . . . My grades have been pretty good, nothing has been much of a problem so I should be able to graduate on time. Thalia . . . She almost . . . She's been doing fine, not a problem, still striking fear into the hearts of New York criminals . . .

"My next door neighbor asked me to teach him piano, he's a music student and he's great at guitar, but you should see him try to play chopsticks, it's ridiculous. He's nice though, so I'm trying . . . I kind of wonder if that's how you saw me when I first started, as a hopeless case . . . Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'm really glad you let me take the piano, it's in good care, and that I'm glad you ever taught me to play in the first place . . .

"Tell Susan I miss her stupid air freshener and Bobby and Matthew need to send me more stupid songs so I can freak out the whole apartment building. I love you Dad, I'll see you soon. Happy birthday."

Annabeth ended the call and went straight to bed.

He wouldn't call her back, and she didn't expect him to.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hiya, oops it's been five days but I really wanted to get this chapter right._** **_I understand some people might not really like this chapter but if you don't, be sure to tell me why. I've had this in my mind ever since I decided on the band breaking up, and it grew on me so yeah._**

 ** _Also, the chapter has some pretty mature themes, suicide, alcohol, and language. You have been warned._**

 ** _(Rapture by Tom Walker is the song and also exactly how I imagine Nico's singing voice if anyone was wondering)_**

 ** _OOO_**

Piper called him late yesterday from an unknown number at midnight on a Sunday night. Percy only answered because lord knew only his friends would start calling him that late at night with school the next day.

"Percy!" She snapped, "What the hell?!"

"Wh-What d-did I do?" He stammered. He was almost asleep when his phone rang.

"You awkward bean! What is wrong with you?"

"Piper, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Five voicemails! Five! Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's the point of a voicemail, it tells itself."

"I dropped my phone in a some puddle after we fought and the battery got fired and I just got a new one and transferred all my stuff and _apparently, somebody_ left me five voicemails and then didn't say one word when I saw him! You fricking troll! You're making me feel terrible!" Piper cried, "Not cool!"

Percy rubbed his forehead tiredly, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize! Jesus Jackson, the hell is wrong with you?"

"Um, is there a right answer?"

Piper groaned, "Look, okay, I talked to Frank, we're cool and he said you too were also . . . But I haven't talked to Nico . . ."

"You haven't?" The worrying alarm went off in his head.

"You haven't either?" Piper asked, "I figured he would've gone to you first."

He shook his head even though she couldn't see him, "He's pissed at me."

"He's pissed at both of us. I asked Hazel, Frank's girlfriend, and she said she hadn't heard from him in a couple of days. Nico and Hazel are like, attached at the hip. If he hasn't talked to her, something is wrong."

Percy suddenly had an all to clear image of Nico sleeping calmly with an empty bottle of pain pills on his bedside table.

He swallowed, "I'll go check on him, I've got afternoon biology tomorrow, so no big deal."

"God, I would come with you but I have class all day. Tell me if anything happens, okay?"

"Okay, uh, goodnight . . . And we're good too, right?"

He heard her voice soften, "Yeah, we're fine, goodnight Perce."

 ** _OOO_**

Riding the sub there, Percy was starting to stress himself out. There were just so many ways that this plan could go wrong, and literally none he could think of when everything was fine.

And yet, Percy got off in south Harlem and quickly made his way to Nico's old duplex, walking up to the door and knocking, "Hey Nico? It's me, Percy. I just wana talk." He heard some muffled noises, possibly a guitar, but no other sound, besides a siren in the distance.

He twisted the doorknob, unlocked, and slowly opened it, "Nico? You there?"

The smell hit him like a freight train. One he recognized immediately from the time spent with Gabe. Alcohol.

A sick feeling settled into his stomach, a drunk Nico probably wasn't very peaceful, and he was still mad.

"Nico, I just want to talk about things, it's Percy." He ventured into the cold living room, staring at the brown couch and TV. The guitar sounded like it was coming from upstairs so Percy slowly ascended the stairwell, announcing himself as he came.

At the top, he was met with a few doors but he knew immediately which one contained Nico by the raspy, alcohol lined voice singing.

" _Start running, running, it's the rapture. Coming, they gonna catch you. We give it all or nothing, we've gotta stand for something._

 _"So fuck it, fuck it, it's a disaster. They're never gonna give us what we're after. We give it all or nothing, we've gotta stand something, we've gotta stand something."_

"Nico?" Percy hesitated at the door, after sending Piper a quick text to let her know that Nico was alright. Or, alright enough to sing anyway. His friend was drunk, angry and grieving, which probably wouldn't end well. But there was no way he was just going to leave him like this. Percy turned the door knob and walked in without knocking.

Nico's room was a mess, cassette tapes, CDs, and vinyl stacked up and shelved all around on the dresser and desk. The walls were covered in papers, some band posters, some newspaper articles, some maps, and some random things like a Chinese take out menu. The window was closed and no light was on, dimly lighting the room as Nico sat on his narrow bed, with his usual black Gibson. On the floor was a almost empty bottle of cheap scotch.

"Get out of my house." Nico said, not looking up or even sounding angry.

Percy took a few steps forward, "Dude, this isn't good for you."

"Get out of my house," He said again, this time louder, squeezing his dark eyes shut, "You're making things worse."

"I'm not here to tell you off." He responded, stopping in the middle of the room and then, "You wanna pour me a drink?"

"Pour it yourself." He mumbled, frowning at his guitar strings.

Percy picked up the bottle and took a quick sip, fire running down his throat and a small cough coming from his lips. He always hated alcohol, because of the memories of Gabe, the weird bread smell and the yelling. But Nico wasn't Gabe, he wasn't some crazy rapist, he was his friend and he was obviously sick. So Percy decided to make himself an easier person to talk to.

"You don't drink much." Nico noted in a grumble.

Percy shrugged as he sat on the beige carpet, "Not really." He set the bottle down and waited a moment before saying softly, "I heard about Bianca."

For the first time in a week, Nico met his gaze, black eyes swimming angrily in contrast to pale skin, "Don't say her name. You don't deserve to."

Looking at the person in front of him, Percy had no doubt he would get beaten to pulp if he said the wrong thing, "Okay, I won't." He amended, holding up a surrendering hand and taking another sip of scotch, "I just want you to know I'm sorry."

Nico was still staring at him, eyes narrowed and dangerous, "Fuck you. And get out of my house."

"Nico, I--"

"No. Stop. I don't want to talk to you."

"Just listen for a minute and then I'll--"

"I don't care and it doesn't matter!"

"Nico--"

"Stop saying my name like that!" He shouted, voice raw, eyes blinking.

"Why can't I?"

"Because! It's hard to stay mad at you!"

"Well good! That's what I came here for, so we can be friends again."

"No-" Nico rubbed his face with one hand, letting out a strangled noise from the back of his throat, "I don't want to be friends."

It stung, somewhere in his heart, "Why not? Do you really hate me that much?"

The boy clenched his fists until his hands shook, "No, I-It doesn't matter! Just get out!"

"I'm really trying to offer peace here, and you're just being difficult." Percy replied, a snap in his voice, "So fine! You don't want to talk to me, I don't want to talk to you, I'm glad we've sorted this out."

He moved to get up and Nico yanked him forward, hard by the shoulders, colliding their mouths together with such force that Percy felt his brain rattling.

Two seconds later, the same boy that grabbed him shoved him away, "I told you--" His voice breaking, "I don't hate you."

There was a silence in the dark room in southern Harlem as multiple things suddenly made much more sense for one oblivious music student.

"Oh." It was late a few minutes, and lame considering the context but Percy honestly couldn't think of anything else. His brain was fuzzy from the scotch just sinking in.

Nico replied a few minutes later as well, taking a breath, "I didn't mean to tell you like that."

"Dude, it's okay--"

"It's not okay!" He yelled suddenly, "That was uncalled for and practically assault. Just, please, go away."

"Nico I'm not mad at you." Percy promised, as the other guitarist blinked at him like he hadn't heard right, "And I'm sorry that it isn't the same for me, but you can't live like this." He waved his hand at the bottle of alcohol.

"You don't tell me what to do." Nico mumbled under his breath, eyeing the carpet by the door.

"I know that, I'm just trying to help . . . Come on man, we need to talk about this."

"I don't want to talk." He snapped, eyes still on the floor, "It just makes things worse."

Percy blinked for a moment, letting the new understanding of his band mate sink in. Nico had struggled through everything in his life, and without his sister, he was all alone. Percy never once heard heard of a friend or a family member that Nico had, which made him impulsively decide on a plan.

So the green eyed boy took a swig of scotch, barely feeling the fizz for the humming of his buzzed brain, then he leaned back on his hands, nodding at the guitar, "Keep playing then. That was some good shit earlier."

 ** _OOO_**

 _From Percy_ : hey nicks ok, gayer tan i thouht but ok

 _Percy_ : i feel bad fat i don't lik him

 _Percy_ : mayve i shoud kiss him so he could b happy

 _Percy_ : is that a badf idea?/ i had schotch so i cant tell

 _From Hipstershitttt2.0_ : Percy, listen to me, don't do anything out of pity, Nico can handle you being straight. Okay? Text me back so I know you've read this

 _Percy_ : ok, smart yeah caude i don't wany to hurt him mor

 _Hipstershitttt2.0_ : Right, exactly. Respect yourself enough to say no politely. Is he okay?

 _Percy_ : yeah, we both smel like bread, hes singing

 _Percy_ : Nico is a godd singer even drunj

 _Percy_ : ive nevr been drunk feels weird flying

 _Hipstershitttt2.0_ : Percy, are you gonna be able to get home?

 _Percy_ : ehhuhjhhhhhh took subway

 _Percy:_ eat fresh

 _Hipstershitttt2.0_ : hilarious, now I need you to stop drinking because I'm gonna drive over

 _Percy_ : scotch s gone

 _Percy_ : schotch

 _Percy_ : scthootch

 _Percy_ : idk

 _Hipstershitttt2.0_ : Sit tight, I'll be right there

 ** _OOO_**

"Piper wants to come party with us." Percy slurred to the other guitarist, blinking hard at his phone. Dyslexia sucked, he was going to have to sue whoever invented it.

Nico laughed, airy and strange, "What'd you say to her?"

Percy looked at his phone before shrugging and sticking it back in his pocket, "I forgot."

"Piper is a crazy fucker when she's tipsy so we should get another bottle." Nico said, kind of smiling.

Percy hummed. That sounded like a good idea, "Yeah, where are they?"

He jerked his head at the cabinet by the desk then continued playing his guitar.

"You keep it in your room?" Percy asked, squinting. Gabe didn't even didn't even do that.

Nico shrugged, "Convenient that way. It helps me sleep."

"You get drunk every night?"

"Nah, just a shot. It barely even effects me anymore."

"Huh." Percy pulled out a similar looking bottle and holding it up. The drummer gave a nod so he brought it over and took a gulp straight.

"There won't be any left for Piper." Nico noted, eyes dancing.

"I'm thirsty. And no one offered me water when I got to this shitty house so."

Nico actually laughed, "Trust me, you don't want it. I'm a billion percent sure that they filter the Hudson River into my plumbing."

"Well that sucks . . . Wait, doesn't that mean you shower in the same Hudson water?"

Black orbs eyed him, "You weren't kidding, you really don't drink much."

"I've never been drunk before actually."

Nico made a face, "How the hell did you get through high school completely sober?"

"My old step dad, he drank. The jackass is in jail now instead of fucking over nice ladies like my mom."

He hummed in response, surprisingly intent, "So you never wanted to? Drink I mean."

"Nah. 'Is stupid anyway. Besides, it's illegal." Percy took another swig of Nico's cheap scotch as the other guy snorted.

Percy started thinking about all the things that Nico probably did or had done that were illegal. Drinking. He probably didn't have a license. This duplex he lived in was seriously jacked up. Nico probably sold drugs. Or downloaded music illegally. Or fed bears. Or worked for the Soviet Union. Being a spy was illegal right? Percy couldn't remember if _Kim Possible_ had addressed that.

"I'm sorry you know."

Percy blinked at the carpet, "Hum?" Kim was a spy, right? Or was it just her boyfriend?

"For being like that earlier. The whole kiss thing." Nico clarified, looking at his beat up black converse with a flush in his cheeks, "That was an asshole move, so sorry."

"It's okay, I was being kind of a jerk too, not taking go away for an answer . . . " Percy replied honestly, "So are we good?"

Nico smiled and for just a second, he looked completely sober, "Yeah, we're good."

 ** _OOO_**

"You two smell like shit."

"Nice to see you too." Percy told her as Piper wrinkled her nose at Nico's bedroom door.

"Come on Percy, I'm missing English, Stanford is gonna kill me, hurry up." The girl smarted him, crossing her arms.

"You gonna drive me all the way home?" Percy asked.

"If you would ever come on."

"Can I come too?" Nico asked.

Piper threw up her hands, "This is your house idiot! I'm not going all the way to the Upper East and then back here."

"You're apartment is huge though, a sleepover wouldn't be a problem." Percy pointed out.

"That's true." Nico agreed.

"Oh my god." Piper groaned, "Fine. Fine-fine-fine."

After that, things were a bit fuzzy. Percy remembered Piper's fancy leather interiors of her car. He remembered a blaring Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin as they reached north Central Park.

He remembered Piper screaming, " _I swear to god, if you play one more My Chemical Romance song, I will kick you out of this fucking car Di Angelo!_ " He remembered Nico laughing so much that Percy could see tears in his eyes.

The next solid memory was waking up on his own couch and promptly throwing up in the bathroom.

And yeah, sure, his head was throbbing and his stomach felt like hell, but Percy Jackson simply couldn't stop grinning.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Frick. Almost three weeks since my last update, sorry about that._**

 ** _By the way: this story not only passed 100 favs but made it to 110 haha And literally in the past five chaps I've gained over 60 follows. You guys are so sooo sweet and I love all of you. *huge hug*_**

 _ **I'm slowly revealing random bits of Annabeth's family history and I feel like an evil genius** **even though everyone in this fandom knows about her running away from home. Still: muhaha!**_

 ** _People want Will. It fit. I deliever. Also, teeny tiny Solangelo to hold you guys over._**

 ** _OOO_**

 _Sent 9:41pm, From Luke_ : I know your angry with me Annabeth, and I just want you to know that I'm sorry for hurting you. That was never my intention.

 _Sent 9:53pm, Luke_ : sometimes my mouth reacts faster than my brain can, and I want to sincerely apologize for putting you in that sort of position

 _Sent 10:07pm, Luke_ : I guess I was putting Thalia down because I was nervous, you're smart and beautiful and you have everything planned out so it's a little intimidating for a guy like me to be confident and I definitely overcompensated

 _Sent 8:34am, Luke:_ Annabeth? I know you must not believe me, but I really am sorry

 _Sent 11:29am, Luke_ : Can we start over?

 ** _OOO_**

Annabeth had never been so happy to go to work and see Jason in her life. It was Monday morning and he had told her the night before that he would be back in the office again to take the weight off herself and Katie. Thalia said that she would send an assistant over to help with the extra workload(the same one that came for the past two days when Annabeth clocked out at lunch) but his commute would probably make him a few minutes late. As long as he didn't get in their way, Annabeth couldn't care less.

Ready to get back to her normal schedule, she was up, showered and out the door in record time. And she hadn't even forgotten anything.

At the office, Annabeth dropped her bag by her desk and rushed forward a few steps to give Jason a hug, "Are you alright? Have the Carpenters called? I told them that you'd be in today and they wanted to talk first thing and you have the Kingsley meeting right after so you need--"

He laughed and squeezed her shoulders, "I've got everything under control Chase, don't worry."

The blonde brushed a stray curl back and nodded, "Katie told you? I try to reschedule the meetings the best I could, some of them are probably messed up, it was a long day Friday and the phone was just ringing off the hook with--"

"Annabeth." Jason gave her a soothing smile, the small scratch of a scar on his lip flicking, "Everything is good now. Right?"

She sighed, taking a deep breath, "Right."

He grinned, "Now that you're paranoid from last week, today will be a piece of cake."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Seriously. It was chaos."

"Yup." Katie supplied from her desk, eyes not leaving the computer, "Good to have you back Jase, you better thank god you pay me good or I would've quit Friday." She glanced over, "I mean, I would've finished the day, outta respect for Annabeth, but I wouldn't not have come in today if you didn't pay me the big bucks."

Jason stuck his hands in his pockets, looking a little sheepish but smiling just the same, "You can call me mister money bags. I'll be waiting for the Carpenters in my office, tell me if you both need anything."

Katie gave a one-fingered salute, focusing back on the surely ruined schedule and Annabeth nodded and opened her laptop. Today wouldn't be too bad, she just had to write about six different emails in six different languages, apologizing and asking to reschedule meetings further in the future.

She did the Spanish one first, since it was the first language she learned and the easiest to write without getting a instant migraine.

Half way through the email, Thalia's assistant burst threw the door, letting in a large gust of cold air, "Sweet Jesus guys," He was a lanky, pale blond with a billion layers on, "Traffic was an absolute bitch." He called at the door, unraveling the huge, red wool scarf from around his neck, "And my car's heater stopped working and y'all are both girls so you don't know what it feels like to have some coldass junk, but let me tell you, it is not pleasant."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows but Katie laughed, "As girls, I doubt we can help with that situation, but maybe I could call up Dylan O'Brien . .?" The assistant offered.

"I told you that in confidence Gardener." The man replied, narrowing his eyes just slightly.

"Jason's in the other room?"

Then he laughed too, "Screw you. I didn't tell you so you could make jokes."

Katie turned back to her computer, "Either way, you knew that would be the outcome."

Whatever was going on, the two were obviously friends. With like, inside jokes and everything. How long had they known each other? Two days? Annabeth and Katie didn't even talk that much and they worked together all the time.

The male blond was now fully focused on her, squinting, "Hey, I think I've met you. You're Blondie, from Luke's party a few weeks ago." Annabeth froze, entirely unsure of how to answer but the guy smiled and held out his hand, "I'm Will Solace. We talked for like half an hour about the effect of stress on the human brain."

Right. Okay. She remembered him now, Will. The medical student. "Annabeth Chase."

He nodded and admitted, "Thalia and Jason go on and on about you, I just didn't know we had already met, I, uh, forgot your name after we talked . . ."

She waved her hand dismissively, "Trust me, people have butchered and forgotten my name since I was a kid, it's fine."

He smiled and took a big breath, "Well, what do you guys need me to do? I'm basically Thalia's glorified secretary so whatever is cool with me."

"There's clients coming any second so just go in and ask mister money bags." Katie answered.

"Alright," Will put his laptop bag on the far wall and poked his head in to talk to their boss. He didn't come back so Annabeth assumed Jason had him do something. The Carpenters showed up a few minutes later and Katie sent them in, while Annabeth started her second email.

The multilingual didn't even have to take any calls that day and finished her emails early, spending the last hour of work to edit over a paper.

Then of course, finally replied to Leo's texts.

 _From Annabeth:_ Is Will the med student coming?

He responded a few moments later.

 _From Leo:_ uhhhh, yeahh?

 _Annabeth_ : Will works for Thalia, he's at my firm today.

 _Leo_ : lok who haz frands

 _Leo_ : Who thalia?

 _Annabeth_ : My boss. Kinda.

 _Leo_ : wat hapened to Jason? I confused m

 _Annabeth_ : Thalia is Jason's older sister.

 _Leo_ : ???

 _Leo_ : wateva, piper days will is comin, and hazel

 _Leo_ : do I tell her you are to?

Annabeth hesitated. Hazel and her boyfriend were nice, Will seemed fine, Leo she could stand generally speaking, and Piper was pretty cool last time. They all were friendly and seemed like fun people, but Annabeth hated the implication that she couldn't just go to a party and have friends. Everyone was always pestering her about a stupid relationship and getting a boyfriend and Annabeth was done with it. Besides, it was Piper's birthday and it was rude to just say she didn't want to come. Plan in mind, she texted Leo back.

 _Annabeth_ : I'll tell you when I know, I need to ask someone something first.

 _Leo_ : k man, u gud

Later Will was in the main room, eating a salad when Annabeth started packing her things up to go, "Hey, you know Leo right?"

Annabeth nodded and rolled her eyes, knowing where this was headed, "Unfortunately."

He flashed a smile, "So Leo is probably trying to drag you to the karaoke party for Piper . . ."

She froze, eye twitching, "Wait, did you say _karaoke_?"

Will pressed his lips but nodded, "It's not a karaoke party per say . . . But there will definitely be karaoke. Trust me, I know Piper. But Leo invited you right?"

"Uh, yeah." She responded, trying to sound cheerful as her stomach swelled. In hunger or disgust, she wasn't sure.

"Cool, you should come. She invites all her music student friends and they jam. Though, she keeps _conveniently_ forgetting to invite her hot, emo drummer friend. She says parties aren't his thing but I'm starting to think she made him up to tease me." He joked, stabbing a mini tomato with his plastic fork, "But you don't have to sing or anything, it's actually fun."

"Right." Annabeth said, putting her shoulder bag on and shutting down the office computer, "I'm not sure if I can come yet."

"No worries, I was just gonna tell you that you're welcome to actually show up. Leo isn't the most hospitable person in the universe. Luckily, I have plenty experience with hospitals." He quirked his blond eyebrows and gave her a small smirk.

She stood there, and blinked back at him, "Was that a medical pun. Did you really just say that to me."

Will laughed, "Possibly. Anyway, uh, maybe I'll see you?" He said it like a question, genuinely interested. Okay. She could work with this, Will was funny and not an idiot like a certain Valdez she could mention.

Annabeth gave him a little smile, but an honest one, "Maybe." She told the two goodbye and called a "¡Adios!" To Jason in the other room.

 ** _OOO_**

She had a Wendy's salad for lunch while she did her geometry and then took the bus to class while playing jazz in her headphones to cover the sound of screeching brakes and thinking horns.

Math was always the easiest for her, ever since she was little. She always just _got_ it. Geometry was even easier because Annabeth was a visual learner, and if she could see the problem, she could solve it.

Science wasn't that bad, chemistry especially since it was mostly math. Language was nice too, obviously, and Annabeth's dad always said that was because she never latched onto English fully. Annabeth didn't learn to read until she was nine, when Thalia and Jason had taught her, because . . . Well honestly, Annabeth had been living on the street for two years when she finally learned to read. Later, when she was fourteen and Thalia and Jason were adults, she finally went back to her father.

Her father seemed different at first, talking with her, and treating her like a daughter, but soon everything started to fall back into the old system . . .

Anyway, the point was, Annabeth was in New York now, with Thalia and Jason and a apartment and a job. But English still gave her a problem.

Sighing, she stepped off the bus into chilly October air, holding her bag to her side and heading to class.

After turning in her work and taking notes in English, Annabeth finished the rest of her classes and headed home. Walking past Percy's door, she noticed something, the said door was wide open.

Annabeth frowned and hesitantly poked her head inside, "Uh, Percy?"

No response. Feeling slightly panicked, she took a step inside, then sighed.

Her neighbor was sleeping on his stomach on the couch with his legs hanging off the edge of the armrest. He was wearing jeans and his shirt was crinkled, plus their was a bit of drool glistening on his cheek but Annabeth was relieved anyway.

She glanced around for his keys, making sure he had them. They were on the kitchen counter so she backed out of his apartment, plus shut and locked the door behind herself.

She didn't want to wake him so she waited. After eating dinner at seven in her own kitchen, she headed back out to her night class.

His door was shut when she passed it again, so she assumed he was alright, just drooling away.

Going to bed around ten, she sent him a text.

 _Annabeth_ : Hey, I need to ask favor of you.

 _Annabeth_ : By the way, your door was open when I came home, I shut it though. You're welcome, nut case.

 _Annabeth_ : You drool in your sleep.

Smiling, she fell asleep too.


	19. Chapter 19

**_I CAN EXPLAIN. Actually, no I can't, I just really suck. I'm so so sorry it's been such a wait for this update, I realize I haven't been heard of for about five weeks now but I have NOT given up this story by any means, junior year is just totally kicking my butt. But my sping break is this week so hopefully the next chapter will be sooner than the last *guilty laughter*_**

 ** _I know this chap is kind of all over the place but hopefully it wasn't too much to understand, there was a lot I wanted to include and my usual 2k wasn't going to cover it all so the party has been mostly pushed to Annabeth's POV next chapter, so sorry if you were looking forward to that but I think it will fit better this way._**

 ** _Oh and some of you may have noticed the period dropped from my username, this is to match my AO3: goldenlanterns_**

 ** _And this is a long A/N but thank you so so much for 200 follows!! You guys are so great and I really love hearing from you all in the reviews, thankkksss!_**

 ** _OOO_**

Percy woke up on Tuesday and actually didn't feel like trash. Sure, his headache was still there but the rest of his hangover was gone for the most part.

Percy pulled himself out of bed a little after eight-thirty and took a shower, washing away the last of the cheap alcohol buzz.

He fed his fish and sat down to eat breakfast as the TV played a black and white episode of _Bewitched_. Half way through his Frosted Flakes, Percy choked.

 _I had work yesterday, shit._

Rachel had called him twice and then left a text asking him if he was coming to work at all. Knowing she was in class most days around this time he sent her a quick text back.

 _From Percy_ : Shit sorry I goofed ill explain at work

And upon second glance, he realized he had more texts.

 _From Canadian-but-not-a-goose:_ Are you guys ok?? You talk to Nico?

 _Canadian-but-not-a-goose:_ Never mind, Piper told me. Or Nico did, from her phone

 _Canadian-but-not-a-goose_ : they wanna practice on Fri at lunch

 _Canadian-but-not-a-goose_ : also Piper said to inform you that you are coming to her birthday music party thingamajig on saturday

 _From Percy:_ Yeah were good, friday sounds fine by me and ill talk to her later

 _From Not-the-pizza-guy:_ Hey, I need to ask favor of you.

 _Not-the-pizza-guy:_ By the way, your door was open when I came home, I shut it though. You're welcome, nut case.

 _Not-the-pizza-guy_ : You drool in your sleep.

Percy couldn't help feel suddenly and extremely self aware. She had walked into his apartment and saw the huge mess plus him sleeping on the couch, undoubtedly drooling.

Great, awesome, now she _really_ thought he was a slacker.

Groaning, he rake his hand through his still damp hair.

 _From Percy:_ Ouy sorry about that / long day. Thanks for shutting my door, im a idiot sorryyy

Even though he knew good and well she was at work, she responded a minute later.

 _Not-the-pizza-guy_ : Everyone has their moments, it's fine. And, do you think you could do a favor for me?

 _Percy_ : well obviously I owe you, so shoot

 _Not-the-pizza-guy:_ Could I call you over lunch? I have to get back to work.

 _Percy_ : cool with me

 _Not-the-pizza-guy:_ Okay, great, talk to you later.

He sent her the thumbs up emoji and then cut off his phone and smacked his forehead, leaning backward and gazing at his fish, "I am so awkward." He told them.

Alexander Hamilton blinked near the glass, but not in surprise. More like agreement.

"Rachel's gonna kill me." Percy mumbled as the TV show flashed credits.

Alexander swam off into the tank but the message was very clear to him: _Hide while you can. Hippie Girl is crazy._

Percy couldn't agree more.

 ** _OOO_**

"Hi," Annabeth breathed into the phone at lunch, sounding strangely nervous.

"Hey. I'm beginning to get the feeling that this favor in more involved then like, picking up groceries or something." Percy said, walking along on the sidewalk back to the apartment building.

She laughed but still sounded kind of freaked, "Uh, yeah. You could say so . . . God, I can't believe I'm doing this but I might as well just say it or I'll stall for an eternity. Um." Annabeth took a big breath, "Ll-O-go-T-Th-me?"

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Percy dropped his phone on the sidewalk, his face instantaneous heating up. Trained by years of being in the city, he quickly moved to pick up his phone and stepped into the first building he could, standing in ATM lobby and putting the thankfully undamaged phone back up to his ear.

"--Not like, out-out. But just out, so people know. But we won't tell them. You can just be there?" She sighed, "Percy, hello?"

"I'm, uh, here."

"What do you think?" She sounded like she was wincing.

"I missed basically everything after, go out with me." He confessed, the words feeling strange in his throat, "So I don't know, could you tell me again?"

"Ye-Yeah, no problem. So you remember that friend that invited me to the party a week or two ago?"

"Yup." Percy was finally breathing again, congratulations him.

"His best friend's birthday is soon and they both wanted me to come."

"Well you don't have to go if you don't want to." He clarified, leaning against the wall of the empty ATM room.

"I know," She responded pointedly, "But I want to. They're all really nice but the girl's the type to have a huge party and I'm kind of freaking myself out. Because they're all at least acquaintances with Luke and I'm not sure how to avoid but still remain in control of the--"

"Hold on, who's Luke?"

"Thalia's ex that called her a bitch, did I tell you about this? I thought I told you but I--"

"No, no, you did, just not his name. Continue."

Annabeth sighed into his ear and Percy felt a sudden electricity on the back of his neck, "Anyway, so he's probably gonna be there, and if he is, he'll want to talk to me. And I don't want to ruin the birthday so that's where you come in."

" . . . To be your fake boyfriend?"

"No! I mean, yes? Somewhat." He could picture her shaking her head, "Only if he's there. And not to anyone else. We only have to lie if he confronts me, does that make sense? Because he isn't likely to take 'go to hell' as a answer."

He could hear all the thought that had gone into this plan, the panic, and he knew it wasn't just her being paranoid, "Do you guys have to deal with stuff like that a lot?"

"Um, what?"

"Girls." Silence, "Like creating multi layered plans to get away if a guy talks to you?"

Another silence then a quiet, confused, "Well, sometimes, yes."

"That sucks."

"So . . . You'll help me then?"

Percy frowned a little, why wouldn't he? "Yeah, of course, when is it?"

Annabeth let out a huge, relieved breath, "This Saturday."

He winced, suddenly remembering Piper, "Dammit, what time?"

"Seven."

He rubbed his forehead awkwardly, "God, my friend's birthday is this weekend too and I already confirmed that I would come over to her house. Shit, I'm sorry."

"No, t-that's okay."

"I would cancel, honest, but my friend's a maniac and she would _skin_ me if I didn't show."

Percy could hear the plastered on smile, "That's okay." She said formally.

"I feel like such a jerk, ugh."

"No. No, don't, it's not your fault, I'll . . . Find someone else, it's totally fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." She replied, her voice a pitch higher than usual, "Uh. I gotta go do, work."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He pressed.

"Ten years of karate." She blurted, "Wait, I mean, yeah," Annabeth laughed nervously, "I can handle myself."

"Well, call me if you need anything."

"Yeah, um, sure . . . Thanks anyway, bye."

"Bye."

Percy sighed for a long moment, running his hands in his hair before pushing open the ATM door and continuing back to his apartment building for lunch.

It really was awful that his neighbor had to deal with such jerks.

Those were the type of douche bags that Percy used to get in fights with in high school. It was nothing to brag about, it got him in trouble multiple times, but he never backed down from bullies and assholes. His mom said his nature begged for equality and that was why it hurt him so much. Percy didn't know about that, he just hated injustice.

One time, he came home mid day and had to hesitantly explain to his mom that a guy tried to rip the head covering off of a quiet Muslim girl's hair and he kind of . . . Shoved the guy into the lockers and punched him in the stomach, hard. Mom would sigh but she never looked disappointed, just sad. Sad that he ever had to stand up to the idiot lacrosse team member in the first place.

Percy never got expelled but he was suspended a few times, protecting Grover who hadn't had his growth spurt yet, or girls who were just minding their own business, or the LEGO robotics kids who constantly got picked on for some reason. He never regretted it, he just wished it never had to happen.

Percy sighed again and dug in his pocket for his keys. Maybe it was a good thing Percy didn't know this Luke guy, or had to see him at some party. But still, a part of him felt extremely guilty.

 ** _OOO_**

"And you said _no_?!" Rachel screeched, holding her head of red curls, "What the hell is wrong with you? God Percy! That's a tumblr prompt for every OTP in history! I can not believe you passed on the 'fake dating AU'! Idiot!"

A small blue bird in the cages on the wall mimicked Rachel's untamed squawking and the girl turned to glare at it.

" _Oh shut up Hercules_!!"

The situation was going as well as to be expected.

It was almost three in PetWorld and Percy had already fixed and cleaned the fish tanks and restocked the dog food, so he started telling Rachel the story of the past twenty-four hours.

("Oh frick! The drummer is gay! Where did that come from! I am so very surprised!" She had said sarcastically, "The whole time I thought something bad happened and you're out, getting drunk to rub uglies with an emo."

"Oh my god Rachel, no.")

Like he said, well as to be expected.

"Rachel, it was to get out of talking to some ex of hers . . ."

"It always is!" She cried, turning to glare at him too. Her green eyes were almost a lime color, like they were constantly glowing like a cat. It was . . . scary, "This is blasphemy!"

"I don't think you're using that word correctly." Percy replied tiredly, rubbing his face.

"What if the ex shows up, huh? What if something awful happens 'cause you're not there?"

He felt a sudden pang in his chest, "Annabeth can handle herself." He stated, more for his own benefit than his crazy coworker's.

She threw up her hands wildly, "But the plot line! Where is the tension?!"

"Okay, can you stop comparing my life to fictional characters?" He questioned, starting to get genuinely irritated. The whole thing was so awkward that his piano lessons would probably end up stopping, along with the comfortable texts.

Rachel winced, shoulders slumping, "Right, right, sorry, habit I guess." There was a short silence, "But you said she sounded nervous right? What if--" She glanced over to find a red faced Percy giving her a pointed look, "Geez okay, fine. Subject dropped."

The pair of employees watched All in the Family for a few minutes while Rachel shared her pouch of sour Skittles, popping a couple 'superior' red ones in her mouth and saying, "So your band is all good now?"

"Yeah." Percy replied, "Last I heard Nico was at Piper's, nursing his hangover. I doubt it took him that long though . . . You know he keeps liquor, like in his room."

Rachel raised her eyebrows sarcastically, "So impressive. What a man."

His lips quirked up in a smile before they fell again, thinking back on the day before, of Nico in his room with his shaky breaths and dark eyes, "I just . . . Feel bad. I hate to be one more thing in his life that's gone wrong, you know?"

The art student nodded sympathetically, "He just needs a little space right now, I'm sure he doesn't think of you that way."

Percy's eyes were trained on the beige floor tiles, "Yeah, well." He sighed, "I hope not."

She was silent for a moment before saying brightly, "Find him a hot dude and he'll forget all about you."

He snorted laughter, cracking through the silence, "Okay, _wow_. Rude. Why am I even friends with you?"

Rachel smirked, raising her eyebrows, making Percy laugh again, "Cause you're desperate."

 ** _OOO_**

"You better not be wearing that stupid Finding Nemo shirt." That was the first thing Piper said to Percy when she video called him on late Saturday afternoon.

The guitarist laughed, pointing his phone down briefly to show her the jeans and his old Houses of the Holy t-shirt, "I'm all good, see?"

She wrinkled her nose but grinned just a little, "Keep on telling yourself that, kid. Your hair looks weird when it's wet."

Percy curled a handful of black hair back with his free hand, giving the girl a awkward smile, "Yeah, my best friend used to say that." He hadn't called Grover in a while, he should do that.

"Bring your guitar okay?"

He blinked, "Sure. We're gonna play?"

"Probably. Nothing to stress over . . . Hazel is calling me so I gotta go, don't be late!" Piper said cheerily before hanging up.

Percy stuck his phone in his pocket and stood in front of his fish tank, "So. How do I look?" He asked, very aware of how dumb he sounded as he spread his arms out, "Scale of one to five."

George Washington let four air bubbles out of his mouth.

"Well thanks, that's nice of you to say."

Percy stuffed his favorite gray and jean hoodie on(Rachel said it made him look like a hipster but screw her) and headed out for the short walk to the subway. It was drizzling lightly outside with a white gray haze over the towering buildings, making everything look black and white.

Percy briefly wondered if Annabeth had found someone for back up but pushed those thoughts out of his head.

The music student plugged his earbuds in on the train with his guitar case in his lap, knowing the ride to Midtown Manhattan was about twenty minutes.

Piper's apartment was somewhat small but fancy, with marble countertops and potted plants, the walls were painted a pale gray. Percy got there a couple minutes after seven, sticking his music in his jacket pocket and greeting her at the door. There were about seven or eight people already there, with closed pizza boxes on the counters and soft lights that changed color brightening the dim apartment.

"This is Leo." Piper informed him, pointing at a short Latino boy.

Leo waved, "Sup, are you the gay one?"

Percy blinked but the girl rolled her eyes, "Why do you wanna know? Need a threesome for Calypso to bang you?" She teased.

Leo went a furious red, "No." Was all he said before slipping away into the kitchen.

"Hazel is right there, with Frank." Piper continued, ignoring her friend and pointing to a small girl with curly hair, "Nico is in the bathroom I think, stressing his ass off over Will, oh, hey, I don't think you two have met . . . Percy, this is--"

It was some kind of trick of the light, it had to be.

"Percy?"

"Annabeth?"


	20. Chapter 20

**_Sooo sorryyye guys this update is only 1K, I'm in kind of a slump at the moment. I really hate that I lost my inspiration fo this chapter, it just totally left me, so I apollllogizee. I hope this isn't to stitched together but that's just how it is_**.

 ** _APRIL FOOLS SUCKAS THIS CHAPTER IS 3K SO ENJOY IT CAUSE I AINT EVEN DONE, WHOO_** ** _(Happy Easter, happy spring, happy Halloween, happy Thanksgiving, I could go on)_**

 ** _This was absolutely a fun chapter to write and guess what? The party isn't even over! (Literally and figuratively)_**

 ** _Thanks for the support, it means a ton to meee!_**

 ** _Songs: (highly rec)_**

 ** _Warm on a cold night by HONNE_**

 ** _All this could be yours by Cold War Kids_**

 ** _OOO_**

 _Three Days Earlier_

"Uh, what?"

"You heard me Jason." Annabeth was more comfortable this time, and why wouldn't she be? The two had known each other since they were kids. The only reason she didn't ask Jason first was because of a meetings that weekend, but Katie easily moved them and the blond lawyer was free. So Annabeth crossed her arms and held her chin high, "You're going to be my boyfriend."

Her friend, to his credit, only looked confused, eyebrows crinkling, ". . . Why?"

"Because. That's why."

"Don't I have meetings all--"

"Already been moved."

"What about Thalia's consulting--"

"She said she doesn't need you."

Jason blinked, looking mildly offended, "Gee thanks big sis." He mumbled, then stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Well you're gonna explain, so go ahead."

Annabeth took a big breath, gesturing with her hands, "Okay, so Leo my little shit of a friend, his best friend Piper's birthday is this Saturday, and I've met most of the group before because Hazel is in my Chemistry class and I know her boyfriend now and Will is a medical student but also Thalia's secretary apparently because he was here for back up when that whole attempted assault thing happened and he was nice and cool and stuff--" Breath, "--and there were also these twins last time that were fun, oh and some other girl I talked to, god I don't remember her name, anyway they all know Luke and so he's probably gonna be there Leo said because Piper didn't know we like broke up or whatever before she invited him cause Leo just forgets to tell her these things cause he's a dumbass but I don't want Luke to talk to me you know because he keeps saying he wants to start over and--"

Jason's eyes were blown wide, hands stopping hers from flying around wildly, "Annabeth, you're rambling."

She gave a long sigh, keeping eye contact to make sure he understood, "There is a party. I want to go. Luke is gonna be there. I need you, to pretend to be my boyfriend, if he talks to us."

He narrowed his bright blue eyes, "Is he still texting you?"

"That's not the point right now, okay? I just don't want to get in a shouting match with him and ruin everything for Piper . . ."

Jason sighed, obviously still angered by the texts, "And you made sure it was okay for me to come?"

Annabeth straightened up, biting her lip to hide a grin, "Yep."

"Alright fine," He agreed, smiling slightly, before raising one finger, "Wait, if this involves kissing, the deal is off."

"Ew, gross, no." She said, scrunching her nose but laughing a little as she packed up her work from the desk.

"Thank god, okay cool." The lawyer said, shoulders sagging in relief, "When?"

"Saturday. I'll text you all the stuff tonight, because I gotta go get lunch before my class starts," She swung her bag over her shoulder and gave him a quick hug, "Thanks, you're the best." Annabeth pulled back and beamed, "But no sweater vests this weekend, okay?"

Jason made a face, "What's wrong with my sweater vests?"

 ** _OOO_**

"I feel like a sucky boyfriend for not driving you there." Jason told her Saturday afternoon over the phone.

"Har har," Annabeth deadpanned, "So funny. It's fine, Leo said I was on the way but he was probably going to stop by anyway since I have truly _atrocious_ sense in fashion."

"It's a monstrosity!" Leo yelled from the living room, making her shake her head and smile.

"You got the address?"

"Check."

"You know how to get there?"

"It's called a GPS, Granny-beth."

"Says you, with the sweater vests and khakis."

He snorted a laugh, "Oh my god, screw off."

 ** _OOO_**

"Annabeth! You look so cute!" Piper announced at the door, just beaming, "I honestly don't know what Leo is talking about, you're sense of style is gorgeous."

"But I literally picked that--Oh never mind!" Leo grumbled.

"Thanks," Annabeth replied earnestly, smiling at the antics of the two best friends. The gray sweater she had on was one of her favorites so it was nice to know she wasn't completely hopeless, or whatever, "Happy birthday, you look nice too."

If it sounded awkward, Piper didn't seem to notice, "Aw, thank you! C'mon inside and . . ." The girl blinked at Jason, who was just reaching the door as she was ready to close it.

Jason was wearing jeans, sneakers and a vintage looking Iron Man t-shirt, caught like a deer in the headlights in the doorway staring at the girl, "Hey-Hi-I'm here-I mean-Annabeth-Uh . . ."

Piper immediately grinned, "Oh sorry, right, yeah. Come on in."

Her apartment wasn't much bigger than Annabeth's but it was definitely nicer. The couch and chairs had been pushed to the wall, still in front of the large TV and covered in patterned throw pillows. There was pizza on the light gray counters a long with some house plants, the living room had a square collage of black and white pictures on one wall. The actual light on in the room was a soft one in the kitchen, the rest of the room illuminated by the skyline through the windows or the small, rounded boxes, giving soft light that was fading from color to color in rainbow order.

Annabeth, Leo and Piper introduced the lawyer to everyone except a small, dark haired guy that Annabeth didn't know.

"Nico." He said, waving awkwardly and glancing away, hair falling into his eyes, then, "God Piper, you said he had freckles."

Piper frowned, "What? Him?" She asked bluntly and pointed vaguely at Jason, "I told you, his name is Will Solace."

Jason looked extremely confused, "I know a Will Solace, he's got freckles, I think. I don't know how, since he's always working at the hospital--"

"He's a doctor?!" Nico burst out shrilly, glaring at their host, "Shit, this was a bad idea. Tell him I had to leave, actually, tell him I moved to, to Italy to pursue my uh, career in uh, chemical science." He took a few steps towards the door, to be intercepted by Hazel.

"Is chemical science a thing in Italy?" Leo piped up.

"Oh my god, yes Leo. Other countries exist outside of America." Piper told him, rolling her eyes.

Hazel was talking to Nico quietly, giving him a reassuring smile as the guy nodded hesitantly and shifted his weight from foot to foot. The curly haired girl then pointed down the hall, Nico nodded again and left the room.

"He's fine." She promised the semicircle of observers, smiling a little, "Just a little nervous, you know our Nico."

"Not really actuall-Ow!" Annabeth had elbowed Leo, cutting him off.

"So Will is coming?" She asked. If all else failed, Annabeth could probably have another nerd conversation with him. Or whatever.

"Yeah," Piper replied, checking the time on her phone, "But he said he was gonna be a little late 'cause his boss has some weird counsel meeting thing. I don't know what kind of boss has meetings on Saturday but whatever."

"That's Thalia for you." Annabeth and Jason said at the same time, drawing everyone's attention.

The blondes glanced at each other before Annabeth explained the whole thing.

"Wait, so Jason's your boss?" Leo wondered, a smirk appearing. There was a knock at the door and Piper moved to answer it.

"Well, technically." The lawyer admitted, hands in his pockets again, "But Annabeth holds her own."

Valdez was full on grinning now, "Blondie is the dominant to your submissive then?"

He was promptly smacked on the back of the head, "Leo!" Annabeth snapped.

"What! I'm just kidding!" He cried, ducking off so she wouldn't hit him again.

Piper was making her way back over with another dark haired guy that she didn't know-Wait. No. She did know him.

How populated was New York City? How many apartments were in New York City? How possible was it to run into someone unplanned in New York City?

Whatever the odds, the two neighbors had completely thrown them out the window.

"Percy?"

He blinked at her with ocean green eyes, black hair curling on the ends around his face. He looked better than usual in her opinion, jean jacket and sneakers, hair actually calm for once. Though admittedly, she was confused by his weird, rainbow colored shirt with naked kids climbing a mountain.

"Annabeth?"

"Well shit Annie," Piper exclaimed beside them, laughing hysterically, "How many of my friends do you already know?"

Annabeth started to laugh to. He couldn't be her fake date because they didn't even know they were going to the same party. God, she was such a doofus, "All of them apparently." She put her hand out to the awestruck guy in front of her, "I'm Annabeth. I think we're neighbors."

Percy ran one hand through his hair and the other clapped against hers, obviously not realizing it was a handshake, then blinked and grinned, "Percy."

"You seem like one of those guys that plays their rock music to loud." Annabeth teased. He wasn't lying about his friend's birthday to let her down easy, thank god.

He blushed just a little, barely enough to be caught in the dim, color-changing lights but smiled anyway, "And you seem like an expert pianist. I might even have to get you to teach me sometime. Hey Pipes, uh, where do I put my guitar?"

The Cherokee girl glanced at his navy case before waving her hand at the corner of the room, where her keyboard and one of Nico's single drums were sitting. She then gave them a goodbye salute and answered the door as someone knocked again.

"Oh, Percy, this is Jason, Thalia's brother. My uh, friend."

Percy held out his hand for a slap but Jason took this motion in stride, "Hey."

"Hey."

The musician held his guitar up a little, "I'm gonna go set this down. Um, Annabeth?"

She frowned slightly, "Yeah?"

Percy looked genuinely concerned, "You'll tell me if you see him, right? Just . . . So I'll know." His eyes were wide and apologetic, as if he was sorry for the whole situation.

Maybe she had misjudged him. Maybe under all the public disturbance was a gentleman.

"Sure Percy." She smiled softly then rolled her eyes, "Can't wait to hear you blast that _barbaric_ instrument of yours."

A grin made its way across his face, "Careful. You could crush someone's dreams."

As he walked to the corner of the room Annabeth laughed and corrected him pointedly, "Crush someone's _ambition_."

"See?" He replied, stepping backwards to grin some more, "Dream crusher."

Annabeth shook her head and ignored the pointed looks from Jason as Hazel started up a conversation about chemistry.

 ** _OOO_**

A half hour later, Jason had wondered off with Leo, the two becoming surprisingly fast friends and Annabeth was standing in the kitchen while Will Solace ranted a mile a minute. Which was perfectly find by her because she wasn't exactly the most conversational person alive.

"Jesus. How is his jawline even that sharp? Please explain it to me. Is that even physically _possible_? If two years of med school has taught me anything, it's that that boy's jawline is not even real." Will took a huge gulp of soda and then glared across the room at the dark haired drummer, who was plugging Percy's guitar into an amp, "Who the hell does he think he is? This is a party, not a funeral. Not that I'm complaining because damn, but Piper wasn't kidding when she called him 'Edge Lord'. Oh my god, Annabeth." The guy whipped his head to look at her, horror on his face.

"What?" She asked, after a second of silence and realizing he actually wanted her to answer.

"Do my freckles make me look like a kid?"

Annabeth would have laughed if he hadn't looked so completely serious, "No. They don't. Actually, they kind of draw to the fact that you're old." Was that a good thing to say? Hell if she knew.

Will let out a huge breath of air, "Well thank god but--"

"Hiya out there." Piper's voice came loudly from every direction, bringing everyone's attention to the corner of the room, "Testing. Whoo, it works, cool."

The two blonds in the kitchen set their cups down and followed the rest of the group to right in front of the four musicians. Jason appeared next to her and she whispered, "Hey where's Leo?"

He winked like a conspirator, "Hey where's Calypso." He replied, face breaking into a smirk.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, knowing Calypso was the girl Leo had talked non stop about on the car ride here and put her attention back on the band. Leave it up to Jason fix everyone's love lives but his own.

Piper was grinning from ear to ear behind her keyboard, "Oh okay, you guys wanna come over here, that's cool too." She turned and pointed to her three band mates, "I'm not sure if everyone's met everyone yet. That's Frank, he's our teddy bear of a bassist."

Frank blushed but held up one hand when he was clapped for, the furthest into the corner but still looking comfortable with the audience.

"Oh and there's that little shit over there, Peter."

"Percy." Her neighbor called loudly, without a mic to sing but rolling his eyes good naturedly.

"Whatever." She teased sweetly, "The only way to embarrass him anymore is to tell everyone that Free Bird was the first song he ever learned." Piper gave him a pointed side look, watching the guy flush on instinct. Annabeth dared to find it cute.

"Peter was thirteen. And for you non musical folks, that's pretty damn good."

"She's as bad as my mom." Percy informed everyone, earning a laugh.

"And this little emo nugget is Nico." She continued, waving at the sitting guy with a microphone and single drum in front of him, "He writes poems about rain and being gay and all that."

Nico twisted his head to look at her, and a "Oh my god, I _do not_!" Was accidentally said through the mic, making him go beet red.

Annabeth glanced over at Will, who looked like he was dying on the inside, barely stifling her laughter.

"Anyway, so together, we are currently Fashionably Late until we find a better name." Piper announced, tapping a few buttons on her keyboard and smiling, "And the first song we'll be playing for you guys is called Warm on a Cold Night by Honne."

There were a few cheers then silence as they waited for Nico to count them in.

But the drummer let out a big sigh, before hesitantly saying into the mic, "I've never sung in front of this many people before so if I suck, it's Piper's fault."

The others laughed or clapped in encouragement(except Will, who half screeched, "He _sings_?!"), and Nico gave a small smile before closing his eyes and nervously counting his friends in.

 **Like a rabbit in headlights, stunned by all your charm**

 **And I feel so damn lucky, to have you on my arm**

This music style wasn't really even close to what Annabeth liked to listened to, but it was calming and natural. Pleasant in the rainbow darkness.

 **And I can't help but wonder**

 **How we ended up alright**

 **And I love you like no other**

 **Cause this has never felt so right**

Percy was strumming, eyes closed, fading from purple to blue to green and Annabeth couldn't take her eyes away.

 **Yeah you can keep me warm on a cold night**

 **Warm on a cold cold night**

 **Yeah you can keep me warm on a cold night**

 **Warm on a cold cold night**

It was raspy, lose and Nico was starting to smile, voice even, sure and sending chills down her spine.

 **Wanna treat you something special, give you what you deserve**

 **I wanna take you to paradise, in a 1950's Merc**

 **But I can't help but wonder**

 **How we ended up alright**

 **And I love you like no other**

 **This has never felt so right**

 **You can keep me warm on a cold night**

 **Warm on a cold cold night**

 **Yeah you can keep me warm on a cold night**

 **Warm on a cold cold night**

 **You can keep me warm**

 **You can keep me**

 **There's just one thing, you could have anyone**

 **So why you choosing me and not leaving me on my own**

 **You could be with anyone**

 **So thanks for making me your number one**

Nico's voice was strong but wavering in the best way.

 **You can keep me warm on a cold night**

 **Warm on a cold cold night**

 **Yeah you can keep me warm on a cold night**

 **Warm on a cold cold night**

 **Yeah wrap me up and keep me warm on a cold night**

Percy and his playing comes to a gentle close.

 **Warm on a cold cold night**

Everyone clapped and Nico mumbled a thanks, looking at the floor but seeming pleased with himself.

The band went straight into the next song with Piper's strong voice singing All This could be Yours by Cold War Kids, a rocking piano ballad that completely showcased Percy and Nico's extreme talent. The drummer was smashing his single drum like his life depended on it. Not to mention, Percy completely _shredded_ his 'barbaric instrument' at the end with a shimmer of sweat on his forehead from the solo, just grinning afterwards. Annabeth had been half expecting him to do something ridiculous like jump into the crowd.

Piper even made a joke about it, "Can you tell who our rockers are among the group? Me and Frank are just here for the image."

Nico was plugging in his own guitar, sleek and black, and highering the mic while the group laughed and Percy shook his head, clearly amused.

"So we're gonna play one more and then take a break but in a little bit we can mess around with some shitty karaoke, sound good?" The keyboardist gaze fell directly on Annabeth, "Besides, a little bird told me that a certain Miss Chase is astounding on the piano."

The blond caught Percy's green eyes, just glaring at him, "Your little bird is a loudmouth asshole!" She replied loudly, sending everyone into laughter, especially her neighbor.

Looking away from his mischievous grin, she caught sight of something else.

Instantly, her arm curled into Jason's elbow, who didn't glance over but squeezing her arm reassuringly.

So Annabeth was left to internally panic at the sight of clear blue eyes staring at her.

 _Not now._

 ** _OOO_**

 ** _As a writer, a few sentences stick out that I'm really, really proud of._**

 ** _"It's called a GPS Granny-beth." Is pretty high on that list._**

 ** _Even if I fail at life, at least I'll have that._**


	21. Chapter 21

**_(My AN was literally huge so I put that at the end as not to bother anyone, but I will be posting a short one-shot to do with this chap, details below, and remember: no Burning Maze spoilers! kay thanks bai)_**

 ** _OOO_**

So Nico wasn't mad at him, cool.

Percy wasn't going to deny that he was kind of scared that Nico would shut him out once he was sober. But apparently, they were both good. Nico even laughed his ass off when Percy was teasing Piper over her fancy apartment with that rich girl song by Gwen Stefani.

(" _If I was a rich girl, nananananananaNA_!"

"Oh my god! Shut up!" Piper complained.

" _Yeah I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy giiirll_!" Percy continued, holding his hand to his forehead dramatically.

"Can't-. . .Breathe-. . ." Nico wheezed, choking on his own laughter.)

Percy debated bringing the whole thing up again, to make it clear he was really sorry and it wasn't just the alcohol talking, but Nico seemed happy. Too happy to mess up. And besides, if he was happy, then he had truly let go of any grudge.

Nico introduced him briefly to Hazel, a kind curly haired girl Percy instantly took a liking to. She had just started her senior year of high school and was Frank's girlfriend along with Nico's foster sister.

Percy could see the deep sibling bond there, though the only must have known each other for a few years. Hazel whispered for Nico not to drink too much and he nodded without complaint before she headed to the kitchen, "Seems nice." He murmured.

Nico smiled softly, "She is. And patient as hell, unlike me. Hey Piper, are you done with the sound system yet?"

"Calm your tits Edge Lord, I'm trying." She replied, and Nico grumbled some then went to help.

Percy let his eyes wonder before catching Annabeth's curly hair by the stainless steal fridge--again, Pipes really?--standing with a blond guy that definitely wasn't her friend from earlier. He considered maybe going over but then he saw her nose crinkle up and her lips curve down in an attempt to keep from laughing, a face he had seen on her a bunch of times(His mom called it "Laughing Constipation" because the person usually wasn't used to laughing out loud a lot, which was probably true in Annabeth's case, but Percy didn't think it was quite right to call anything on a pretty girl's face "Constipation") so he continued setting up his stuff to play. Percy was so stoked that she was here, where he could have her back if she needed it, instead of feeling a weird panic inside him all night.

But it didn't last.

Percy carefully set down his guitar after playing the third song and went to get something to drink. Grabbing a can of Sprite, he looked around. Hopefully, Annabeth wasn't actually, genuinely mad at him for telling about her piano skills but he kind of wanted to make sure. And, you know, check on her. Because that wasn't stalkerish at all.

Percy saw Jason first, talking with the freckled blond from earlier but with no Annabeth in sight. _Not good,_ Every single one of his instincts said. He didn't even know what the Luke guy looked like. It was only a living room and kitchen, no where to hide from his view, and Annabeth was simply gone. Shit.

"Hey, hey." He interrupted Jason's conversation, "Dude, where is she?"

Jason's eyes moved to his side, then go wide, as if he expected her to be at his arm, "She was here two seconds ago, I swear. . ."

Percy did one last sweep of the guests before headed down Piper's hall of closed doors, "Hey Annabeth?"

Jason opened a stuffed hall closet then shut it, heading to the next door but noticing Percy's hand on the door across from it, "No, wait not-. . . That one."

But his hand was already turning the knob, opening to what was probably Piper's bedroom. The lights were off, but the blinds were tilted open, giving him a quick glimpse of a few plants and a large bed with white sheets before his mind went blank.

Two figures were sitting-actually sitting, thank god-on the bed, turned towards each other-ahem, let's just say, close enough to get cooties-and jumping to look at the door.

"Um. Hey. How're you doing. I mean obviously good. I mean!" A nervous laugh crawled up Percy's throat, and Jason snorted humorously behind him, "Don't mind me. Oh hey, you're . . . Calypso, hey! I didn't know you were here." Embarrassing situations caused him to ramble, okay?

Calypso's face was somewhere between amusement and her own embarrassment, while Leo beside her looked like his eyes might pop out of their sockets, "Hey Percy." She said, voice neutral.

"Uhmm, hey. Sorry. Shit. God, this is all weird, I'm gonna go. Okay. Okay, bye." He slammed the door a little too hard, blushing furiously.

"Annabeth?" Jason called again, politely ignoring Percy being a complete and utter idiot.

"Yeah?" She replied from inside the next door, taking a big breath, "Sorry, is someone looking for me?"

"Yeah, me and Percy." Jason answered through the door, glancing at him, "You okay? This is the bathroom, right?" Then, "Can I-we, come in?"

Annabeth sighed but the door swung open, revealing the well lit bathroom and the blond staring at her black boots, "I feel stupid." She mumbled, "Hiding out and not even telling you guys . . ."

"It's fine," Percy promised, " . . . Did you see him? Did he try to talk to you?"

Her gray eyes were still trained on the floor, "He's, here. I left before he could say anything." She groaned, "I hate this. I'm not even mad about the Thalia thing anymore, I just wish he would stop trying to talk to me."

"Can I fight him?"

Annabeth started to laugh, surprised as Percy was at the question he asked, "Don't, seriously. Piper is just trying to have a good time on her birthday, it shouldn't be stopped by one guy's persistence and my gut feeling. That's just . . . Wrong."

"Annabeth," Jason said, "You know as well as I do how many times your gut feeling has been right."

"Well, yeah. But . . . I don't know. God. I feel really, really dumb right now." She admitted, pressing the palms of her hands to her eyes.

Jason gave Percy a pointed look, watching him like he wanted him to understand with his arm over her shoulders, "You never told me what Luke looked like."

She rubbed her forehead, hand on the bathroom sink, "Uh, your height, light blond hair, blue eyes. His nose is kind of big, and all . . . Weird."

Jason hummed but his eyes were still on him, "Are you thirsty?" He didn't wait for an answer, "Percy can go get you something. Right?"

Then it clicked, "Yeah, totally, I'll be right back."

Percy walked back into the main part of the apartment, adrenaline flowing through him. Fight or flight. Percy chose fight.

He scanned then saw a tall guy leaning against a far wall, beer in hand as he looked on at the party goers and the shitty karaoke game that Piper had started. The door shut as two people left, causing Luke to glance up and meet his eyes.

"Hey."

His blond brows furrow(by the way, what was with all the blond dudes?), "Hey?"

Percy had dealt with so many people like this that he didn't even feel fear, "You're Luke right?"

"Who's asking?" Luke was getting defensive now, shoulders tensing.

"Doesn't matter." Percy replied calmly, "What you do need to be asking is why my girlfriend--" The lie didn't even catch on his throat, coming easy, "--Is telling me about a guy named Luke trying to scare her."

He frowned, "I'm not trying to sc--"

"Ho, buddy, cool it, I'm nowhere near finished. Do you want to explain that to me?" His hands came out of his pockets. Even though the blond was bigger than him, the action was definitely understood, "Or do we need to take this outside?"

The air was thick as Percy stared him down, blinking and unwavering. Calm, collected and ready.

Finally, Luke glanced away, taking another swig of beer and frowning, "I don't have a beef with you man, so I dunno why you're trying to play hard ball with me."

"Hey." Percy snapped through his teeth, "I'm not playing anything with you. You mess with Annabeth and see what happens. It's a miracle she hasn't knocked out one of your _Invisaline_ teeth yet."

The frown he received wasn't just confused that time, it was angry, voice raising slightly, "Look man, I don't know what she's told you but all I've been asking for is a chance to talk!"

"Yeah well you lost that right the second you stepped over her boundaries!"

"What boundaries? What the fuck are you talking about??"

"You know good and well what the fuck I'm talking about." It was a hiss in his face, just begging for the first hit, just begging to really punch this guy. _Go on, hit me. I'll hit back._

"You're really asking for it." Luke commented after a moment, edge in his voice, glancing over Percy's shoulder in the direction of the bathroom, "I would've thought she would at least faced me herself."

"You don't know anything about her."

"Neither do you," Luke dug his knuckle into Percy's Led Zeppelin t-shirt, just enough to sting his ribs, "She hates rock music." His voice was back to even, and it made Percy even more mad.

Percy shoved his arm away on reflex, "She hates you more."

Now Luke really was debating on punching him, fire in icy colored eyes as the muscle of his jaw worked angrily, "You know what?" His eyebrows raised sarcastically but teeth clenched, "I think going outside is a good idea."

Percy was ashamed later of the way his heart rate kicked into gear, not in fear but anticipation. He just seriously wanted to punch this guy, hands tingling by his sides.

But then Jason and Annabeth come out from the hall, his arm still at her side, this time smiling apologetically, "Hey guys, sorry, we're gonna have to skip out early. Work stuff, you know the drill." Luke stopped at the sight of her and Percy merely stood there to keep from doing something worse.

Piper waltzed over, unsurprisingly already tipsy, hugging Annabeth, "Aw! You _guys_! I wish you could stay longer." She was drunk enough to hug Jason too, who looked enormously confused.

"Yeah." Annabeth replied weakly, attempting to smile, catching Percy's eyes from across the room as a few others wished them goodbye. _Thank you. For trying. It means a lot to me._

But it wasn't enough. _I'll walk you out_. It was the least he could do at this point.

Piper move to get the door and almost ran straight into Luke's face, jerking back and frowning, "Castellan. What the hell?"

"Hey Pipes." Eyes elsewhere. Elsewhere meaning Annabeth.

"Don't 'hey Pipes' me, get out of the way. And stop ogling my friend."

"Sorry." He slid to the side, watching a kitchen wall suddenly with a unreadable tone.

Piper opened the door, seeing Annabeth and Jason walk out without hesitancy despite Luke's stuttered protests, "Don't forget your case Perce."

Percy picked up his guitar, even though he had intended to come back, he realized now that probably wouldn't be the case, and followed after.

 ** _OOO_**

In the elevator, Jason sent him a thankful look in the silence then turned to the girl, "Wait, hell, who drove you?"

Annabeth sighed, reaching for her back pocket tiredly, "Leo. He leaves his doors unlocked so we can go to his car while I call him. I should've talked to him up there." She threw up her empty hand and let it hit her thigh, grumbling, "Stupid." At herself.

"Everything is fine Annabeth." Percy heard himself promise, as the door dinged for the lobby.

She glanced over, phone in blonde curls. The girl looked like she wanted to debate with him but instead sighed again, shaking her head just slightly.

The trio stepped off the elevator into the cool gray painted area with white lamps and large glass doors. Doors, through which, anyone could clearly see the rain pouring down in sheets.

"Shit." Annabeth muttered at her phone, then looked up, " _Shit_. Leo's not answering. God."

"It's fine," Jason assured her, zipping up his jacket, "Let's go to the car and then have someone get Leo away from the girl."

"The girl?" Annabeth questioned in a frustrated tone, hanging up to Leo's voicemail again.

"Calypso, remember?"

Percy cringed at the memory of walking in on them.

She took a deep breath, "Right. God, I'm just ruining everyone's night, huh?" Standing there, curls frizzy, eyes tired and arms wrapped around her gray sweatered stomach protectively, Percy wondered if he had ever seen someone so distraught over something out of their control.

"Annabeth?"

Quiet, almost a whimper, glancing at the rain then at him, "Yeah?"

"We're gonna figure this out, alright?"

She swallowed and nodded, "I swear to god, I can usually handle stress just not this kind, not emotional stress, it screws with my head."

Percy gave a soft laugh, "Lucky for you, I thrive in emotional situations."

"I believe it when I see it, dumbass." But she smiled a little and hovered a step closer to his shoulder. For a fleeting moment, Percy wondered if he was allowed to put an arm around her but quickly pushed that thought from his head. Annabeth had obviously known Jason a long time, and she'd only met Percy less than a month ago. _Unacceptable. Get some manners, Jackson, Jesus._

He cleared his throat, "I can call Piper, she's pretty scary, I bet she could get Leo down here." The two nodded so he dug his phone out and dialed, "Piper?"

"No, it's Nico. Piper's busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"Throwing hands with the blond. Riddle me this Batman, why are all the blond guys hot?"

Percy honestly had no idea to whether his friend was drunk or not, "I thought you liked me."

"Too soon." Nico replied flatly, "For real though, she's chewing him out. She's on a feminist rampage, no way I'm interrupting _that_."

He guessed he couldn't blame him, Piper was truly a master of insanity, "Well I need you to find Leo then."

"Leo? Yeah, he left."

"What? When?"

"Uhh, twenty minutes ago? With some girl Hazel knows."

Great. Cool. Wonderful. Damn fantastic. Judging by the winces from the other two, they were getting the basic idea. Percy ran one hand in his hair, "Well did he take his car?"

"No he took his fucking tricycle."

"Not the time for sarcasm Neeks."

He bristled, "Don't call me Neeks."

"Fine, just tell Piper we're down here when she finishes her rant."

"Copy that." He grumbled, hanging up.

"Leo left." Percy told the duo simply, stuffing his phone in his jacket.

Annabeth groaned and threw up her hands while Jason cringed, "You could always ride with me Annabeth."

She crossed her arms in refute, "No. No way. Midtown to Upper East back to Hell's Kitchen? That would take like two hours with traffic, I'm not doing that to you." She bit her lip, "I don't even know where the subway to take me home is . . ."

"Oh," Percy offered easily, "It's one short block down to the right . . . Hey wait a second, I can get you home."

"Uh, what." Jason questioned, raising an eyebrow. Probably suddenly realizing that the two guys had just met. Percy couldn't blame him.

"We live right next to each other, and I come to Piper's all the time, I know exactly how to get home. On the subway, that is." He explained.

Annabeth held out her phone, "Well Leo texted me but I have no idea what it means."

 _From Leo:_ get v sorry viper now grub

"Whatever." She said, shaking her head after they had stared at the message for a few seconds, looking back at Percy, "Which sub do I take?"

"I can just ride with you, if you, um, don't mind . . ." He shrugged like the whole thing was completely nonchalant.

Her stormy eyes blinked, caught off guard, "That's okay, you don't have to, just uh, which train?"

"The Q to Grand Central, then the six all the way up. But seriously, it's no problem. To be honest I'm not much for parties either." He really was being truthful, but how nice her hair looked in a messy braid was definitely helping.

Annabeth stared at him like he had grown another head but slowly nodded, "Um, alright."

"So you're good Annabeth?" Jason asked carefully, studying her.

She glanced away, looking self conscious, "Yeah, fine."

"Make sure she's safe--"

Annabeth moaned, "He's not my babysitter."

"Right. That's what I'm for." Jason replied smartly, laughing when she shoved his shoulder, "Fine, geez, rude. I'm gonna go back upstairs and tell Piper where you two went, okay?"

She gave him a quick hug before he hopped back on the elevator and left them alone in the lobby as the rain continued to beat down around them. They stopped at the glass doors hesitantly, watching sheets and sheets of water fall.

Percy pressed his finger to the glass, "That's us." Through the white gray of the rain, she spotted the small sub entrance two buildings down with the letter Q above it.

She nodded but glanced at his guitar case, "Won't that get wet?"

Percy almost laughed, "Nope. My mom waterproofed all of my cases." Annabeth blinked at him, "I was on the swim team then."

"Oh." She said, starting to smile herself.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The pushed the doors open and ran.

 ** _OOO_**

 ** _Jason protecc_**

 ** _Percy attacc_**

 ** _Annabeth needs a breakk_**

 ** _First off: thank you for all the love, it's insane I wanna cry, brooos why you guys make me emotional like this eeee_**

 ** _I know this is another late update which I feel really bad for . . . Life's been crazy lately but now (since I'm homeschooled, yes yes I know, "ha ha nerd" I've heard this all before) I only have my year-end tests to finish and I'll be freeeee to write. Whoo! Not matter how crazy my updates get, I will not leave the story unfinished, I pinky swear. (Also, just so everyone's aware, I have about 40 to 50 chapters planned for this thang sooo yeah, not going anywhere lol)_**

 ** _On the bright side, my updates are longer? Does that make it better?? idk_**

 ** _Hi, hello, since the Burning Maze has recently been released I just wanna give a small reminder to please please please not spoil anything in your review or comment. I would think that wouldn't be a problem but *sigh* after scrolling through the PJO page for about 30 seconds, I was spoiled almost immediately by a summary. *sigh again* Not cool. Please be mindful and aware of others. Thanks guys._**

 _ **ANNNND,** **my final thing before I leave you dudes is that I will post a one shot relating to this chapter seperately. It's a completely different way the "leaving the party" scene could've gone and I found it so funny(which, it might not actually be funny, that might just be my cracky/lame sense of humor) that I couldn't include it because I thought it was too humorous for this serious of a situatio**_ ** _n but if you are stupid like me, please stop on by for some second hand embarrassment and . . . interesting lies._** **_Muahaha._**

 _ **(Huge thanks to** Orange Pens and Messy Hands **for helping me and listening to me complain about schooool!)**_

 _ **Reply to Mystery-shrouded S:** Dude, you're totally good. I really appreciate when people take the time to not only read my work that thoroughly, but to tell me what I could improve on as well. At the moment, I'm insanely busy, but I hope to edit over past chapters and fix any inconsistencies over the summer. Thanks! _


	22. Author’s Note!

idk if ff.n will count this as an update, i think it will. but if youre reading this, i regret to inform you that this story is on hold. pjo is very near and dear to my heart but i have admittedly kinda fallen out of this fandom :((

I know i havent updated in like a year almost which is absolutely noT what i meant to do, feel free to yell at me, college and my personal life have really kicked my ass but i dont want anyone to worry that im dead or anything haha

I still hope to make one more chapter after this so i can tie up some loose ends but nothing is for sure and I'm very very sorry :(((

I am still somewhat active on ao3 or tumblr (both @goldenlanternss) so if you're still very emotionally invested in this story, shoot me a msg and I'll try to give some bullet points on where in hell i was going with this story lol

Otherwise, thank you for your love and encouragement, it's helped me gain confidence in my writing which is really what i set out to do in the first place and you guys were an enormous help with that, i love you all 3 3


End file.
